Paint the city with the colors of our hearts
by Chrome83
Summary: L'un voulait voir le monde brûler, l'autre voulait qu'on le libère. L'un peignait pour rendre le monde moins laid, l'autre pour satisfaire ses démons. Ils étaient deux faces d'une même pièce : diamétralement opposés, mais irréversiblement liés. Ces deux artistes que tout opposait n'étaient pas si différents. Au fond, ils ne voulaient que vivre. [PAINTER!AU]
1. PROLOGUE : Certified street soldiers

**Hey hey heeey ! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**

 **Bon, voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction. Je suis _hyper_ nerveuse là vous pouvez pas imaginer.**

 **J'ai pas mal de choses à dire alors ma note d'auteur sera à la fin et assez longue. Vous pourrez la lire ou pas, libre à vous. Il y aura aussi la définition de trois termes qui peuvent sembler obscures (perso je les connaissais pas avant de faire mes recherches) alors voilà.**

 **Warnings sur l'intégralité de la fic : language fleuri assez fréquent ****(ce sont des jeunes bien vulgaires~), pas mal de sujets sensibles seront traités. Il est fort probable qu'il y ait des scènes de violences physiques et verbales à un certain point, ainsi que des scènes de sexe (peut-être, et dans tous les cas ce sera signalé et fait de façon à ce qu'on soit pas perdu si on les saute).**

 **SPECIAL : Je dédicace cette fiction à mon amie Emma parce que sans elle, je sais pas si cette fic aurait un jour vu la couleur du site lmao. Elle est toujours là pour m'écouter parler pendant des heures de mes fictions, pour me donner des conseils précieux et faire des analyses argumentées de mes chapitres. Elle est toujours là pour me relever quand je déprime et que je perds toute ma confiance en moi, alors je veux lui dédier ce que je considère être mon projet le plus sérieux et le plus aboutit.**

 **Dédicace aussi à Rin-BlackRabbit qui a dû supporter ma crise existentielle avant que je poste parce que j'étais en flippe xD**

 **Sur ce, sans plus de blabla (pour l'instant), je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau bébé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Paint the city with the colors of our hearts**

 **Prologue** ━ _Certified street soldiers_

 _" I look alive, I'm dead inside. My heart has holes and black blood flows._  
 _We'll do some drugs, well fall in love and get fucked up while the world just shrugs._  
 _And people say "you dye your hair and wear tight jeans", that doesn't mean_  
 _That you can't scream, or like loud noise. You got a choice, you have a voice ! "_

( **Hollywood Undead** , Knife called Lust)

Quelqu'un avait dit un jour : " _la ville est vivante_ ". Si l'on prenait cette phrase au mot, on pouvait trouver ça insensé. Une ville n'était pas une quelconque entité vivante, mais une chose sans vie dans laquelle des êtres vivants se réunissaient.

Oui, si l'on ne cherchait pas plus loin que ça, cette phrase pouvait être prise pour celle d'un idiot ou d'un fou.

Cependant, si l'on prenait le temps de voir le sens métaphorique caché derrière ces quelques mots, l'expression prenait tout son sens. La ville était un tout. La chose, et les êtres qui l'habitaient. Alors là, oui, la ville était vivante. On pouvait même dire qu'elle était pleine de vie.

Tout le monde qui se pressait dans les rues, les gens de tous les âges, de tous les milieux sociaux, dans un grand fourre-tout de visages et de vies.

Tokyo était une ville immense et cosmopolite où l'on pouvait croiser tous type de personnes. Aah, c'était une ville qui faisait rêver bien des gens. La capitale nippone était réputée, que ce soit au sein-même du pays ou au delà de l'archipel. Les touristes y étaient nombreux, les gens des provinces qui venaient y tenter leur chance l'étaient aussi.

Mais comme pour toutes les grande et affriolantes villes, il y avait un revers à la médaille.

Derrière le séduisant des lumières, derrière le charme du mélange entre tradition et nouveauté, derrière la beauté et la grandeur, derrière ce que la société avait fait de plus beau se cachait ce que le monde avait engendré de plus laid.

Derrière le succès de grandes entreprises, derrière l'assurance des grands businessmen et des salariés modèles, derrière les grands appartements et les belles maisons traditionnelles, cachés dans l'ombre du succès, il y avait ceux à qui la vie n'avait pas sourit. Il y avait les _working poor_ , les _freeters_ et les travailleurs journaliers, il y avait les petits quartiers aux appartements presque insalubres. Il y avait la criminalité sale derrière le charme romancé des Yakuza. Il y avait ceux qui peinaient à survivre, ceux que le monde avait rejetés. Il y avait ceux que le monde de paraître avaient brisés.

Derrière les familles modèles, il y avait les familles détruites. Derrière les pères exemplaires, il y avait les pères violents. Derrière les mères tendres, il y avait les mères hystériques. Derrière les enfants souriants aux genoux écorchés de jeux, il y avait les enfants en pleurs, aux bras bleuis de coups. Derrière les parents aimants, il y avait ceux qui rejetaient leurs enfants pour leurs différences. Derrière chaque gosse populaire, il y avait un petit gamin qu'on malmenait.

Derrière chaque beauté il y avait une laideur. Derrière chaque réussite, il y avait un échec. Derrière chaque vie longue, il y avait quelqu'un qui mourrait jeune. Un sorte d'échange donnant-donnant. Une personne vivait sa vie facile, et une autre devait se battre pour compenser.

Comme il n'y avait jamais assez de travail pour tout le monde, les jeunes avaient leurs diplômes accrochés au mur, mais on leur fermait les portes des emplois pour lesquels ils s'étaient privés de sommeil. Des parents se privaient de manger pour nourrir leurs enfants ; certains se tournaient vers les marchés illégaux pour ramener quelques yens de plus à la maison.

C'était comme ça à Tokyo, et c'était comme ça dans le monde entier. Partout où l'on trouvait la richesse, on trouvait la pauvreté. Partout où l'on trouvait le confort, il y avait aussi l'insalubrité. Partout. Il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne plus voir que le doré du bling-bling.

Il fallait ouvrir les yeux et voir le sang et la sueur. Il fallait prendre le temps d'écouter et entendre les hurlements. Les cris de ceux qui survivaient et qui ne voulaient pas se laisser marcher dessus.

On avait beau leur cracher au visage, les aveugler avec des richesses qu'ils n'auraient jamais, ils ne tombaient pas à genoux, ils restaient droits sur leurs pieds, fiers et vaillants.

On ne voyait pas ces êtres-là, on ne les entendait pas. Le monde n'en avait rien à foutre des jeunes et de leurs rêves. Les histoires d'enfants qui ne pouvaient rien accomplir n'étaient pas dites. On racontait les histoires des héros, et c'était les personnes gâtées par la vie qui restaient dans l'Histoire.

Mais ces gamins-là, les héros de cette histoire, bordel, ils en avaient dans les tripes. C'étaient des Grands, même si personne ne les voyaient. C'était des durs, du genre qui n'abandonnent pas. On pouvait les blesser, on pouvait les détruire, on pouvait leur mentir on pouvait les trahir, jamais ils n'abandonnaient. Ils savaient que la vie ne leur avaient rien donné, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient l'emmerder la vie. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire. S'ils n'avaient rien, et bien ils prendraient. Et on inscrirait leurs noms au Panthéon des champions.

Pour n'avoir jamais abandonné et s'être toujours battus. Pour être restés fiers même quand on les méprisaient.

Ils étaient nés dans le goudron et dans la poussière, mais ils étaient plus proches du ciel que personne ne l'avait jamais été. Les pieds dans la boue et la tête dans les étoiles.

C'était _un garçon_ qui voulait mettre la ville en feu et la regarder disparaître dans les flammes depuis le sommet d'un building. Il voulait qu'on n'oublie pas son nom et qu'on se rappelle son visage. Il voulait quelqu'un à aimer mais avait peur de brûler quiconque viendrait trop près de lui. Il était fait d'envies de tout détruire et d'une tendresse lumineuse. Il était fait d'une violence candide, et d'une douceur ardente. Il était le feu et la plume, ravageur et apaisant. Il était celui qui voulait vivre et rendre son existence digne de quelque chose. Il était **la liberté**.

Cet _autre gars_ , il était l'ami attentionné et l'épaule sur laquelle on se repose. Il était le vice et et l'innocence. Il était le doute et la confiance. Il était l'éclat de rire et celui qui pleure en secret. Il était l'animal qu'on apprivoise, méfiant et adorable. Il était la gentillesse et la bienveillance, il était la protection et la blessure qui ne cicatrise pas. Il était le passé tortueux et il était l'avenir trouble. Il était le miroir brisé et celui qui voulait empêcher qu'un autre soit détruit. Il était l'amour tendre et l'amour furieux. Il était la colère et il était la terreur. Il était **l'indécis**.

Ils étaient beaux. Oh, comme ils étaient grandioses. Comme ils étaient forts malgré leurs démons. Comme ils étaient inspirants, comme ils étaient dignes. Pour _lui_ qui avait été forcé dans leur monde sans le vouloir, ils étaient la lumière dorée de quelque chose de nouveau et de merveilleux. Pour lui qui n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place dans ce monde, ils étaient une ancre et un bouclier.

 _Lui_ qui était la beauté et la corruption, il était la passion et le calme lucide. Il était l'amoureux et le désastre. Il était l'enfant terrifié et celui qui voulait être courageux. Il voulait se jeter du haut d'un toit mais il ne voulait pas tomber. Il était le désir de reconnaissance, il était l'échec. Il était l'abandon et la force de continuer. Il était la tristesse et l'oreille attentive. Il était la bienveillance et la blessure qu'on inflige. Il était l'honnêteté et celui qui cache ses blessures. Il était le libérateur et celui qu'on avait enchaîné. Il était **l'entravé**.

Ils étaient, au fond, ce que la ville avait de plus vivant. Ils étaient minuscules, des insectes, de la vermine pour ceux qui les regardaient de haut. Mais ô comme ils étaient vivants, au milieu des soldats de la société avec leurs vies confortables et bien rangées, avec leurs préjugés et leurs regards inquisiteurs. Ils pouvaient bien les snober, eux qui avaient perdu leur flamme.

Ces enfants-là, ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient faits de complexes, de paradoxes et de contradictions. Ils étaient faits de morceaux brisés, ils étaient faits de cœurs en miettes. Ils étaient faits de larme et de souffrance. ils étaient nés de choses laides, et c'était ce qui les avaient rendus si beaux.

Ils étaient ceux qu'on ne voyait pas, ceux dont personne ne raconterait l'histoire. Et pourtant, ils avaient tant de choses à dire. Tant de choses à crier à la face du monde. Ils avaient tant de choses au fond d'eux, tant de passions et de colères, tant d'amour et de haine, tant de douceur et de violence. Ils étaient au fond ce que le monde avait créé de plus beau, mais qu'on gardait enfermés derrière le rideau de la scène qu'on refusait de leur ouvrir.

Ils étaient toutes les couleurs d'un monde. Au milieu du noir et blanc, ils étaient faits de toutes les nuances de la lumière. Ils était le bleu de la tristesse, ils étaient le rouge de la passion, ils étaient le jaune du bonheur, ils étaient le vert de la confiance, ils étaient le violet de l'immaturité, ils était le rose de l'amour inconditionnel.

C'était leur histoire. L'histoire d'enfants paumés dans une société qui leur voulait du mal. Celle de jeunes à qui on voulait imposer une vie formatée tout en leur volant leur liberté, et ce alors qu'ils n'avaient que ça à quoi ce raccrocher.

Ils étaient la _jeunesse révoltée_ , la jeunesse oubliée. Ils étaient la jeunesse sacrifiée.

Quelque part, dans une rue sombre au coeur de la nuit, on pouvait voir un gars au look improbable, accompagné de son meilleur pote, taguer quelque chose à la bombe sur un mur crade. Et on pouvait entendre une voix rapper un morceau improvisé.

" _On est les rebus de la société, ceux qui ratent, ceux qui perdent. On est les oubliés, ouais, on est les laissés derrière._ "

* * *

 **Définitions** :

\- Les _working poor_ désignent ceux dont le revenu n'atteint pas le niveau de l'assistance publique.

\- Les _freeters_ , selon la définition officielle, sont des personnes entre 15 et 34 ans qui n'ont pas d'emploi à temps plein ou qui sont au chômage de façon intermittente, excepté les femmes au foyer et les étudiants.

\- Les _travailleurs journaliers_ sont des personnes rémunérées à la journée, sans réel emploi fixe. Au Japon, le travail journalier est aussi connu sous le nom de « travail des 3 K », se référant aux termes _kitsui_ pénible, _kitanai_ sale, et _kiken_ dangereux. C'est par définition le travail le plus épuisant physiquement, et le plus dangereux.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)**

 **Alors, pour commencer, j'espère que ça vous a intrigués ! Des idées sur qui est 'la liberté" ? qui est "l'indécis"? qui est "l'entravé" ? Dites-moi tout, donnez-moi vos premières impressions, ce que ça vous inspire, vos attentes, vos craintes?** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Bon, ce n'est qu'un prologue d'à peine plus de mille mots et on n'apprend rien. En vrai à la base il existe même pas. Mais je voulais quelque chose avant le premier chapitre qui pose un peu le cadre en quelques sortes. Et ça me permet de poser plus ou moins implicitement plusieurs problématiques qui seront soulevées au long de la fic.**

 **Je tiens à dire que cette fic est vraiment très, très importante pour moi. J'en ai eu l'idée il y a 3-4 mois et depuis, je n'ai fais que des recherches de documentation. Parce que je suis vraiment à fond, que j'aime cette histoire et que je veux qu'elle soit complète. Alors j'ai cherché sur internet, j'ai regardé des films et des documentaires, j'ai posé des questions à des pros et des personnes concernées, etc. Bref, je pense pas être la seule à faire ça, mais tout ça pour dire que je me lance pas là-dedans à la légère !**

 **Pour l'anecdote, cette fic vient d'une très vieille idée que j'avais eue où Bokuto serait un _richboy_ et Akaashi un gars de la basse qui entrerait chez lui par effraction pour le cambrioler (et de ça naîtrait leur amour, que c'est beau). Au final, ça a pas mal changé, et le concept final m'est venu comme une illumination alors que je dessinais sur les murs de ma chambre (oui je fais ça, oui.)**

 **Un _artist!au_ sur bokuaka. J'étais hyper excitée quand j'ai eu l'idée ! Bokuaka c'est le couple emblématique des AU ! Et depuis j'ai pas arrêté de bosser dessus, me référencer, réfléchir à tous les aspects du scénario, au rôle des personnages, etc.**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé un site vraiment super pour organiser ses fictions à chapitre alors comme je suis altruiste, je vous le passe : _hiveword .com_. Voilà. Faut s'inscrire et après on a accès à un genre d'organiseur que je trouve assez pratique. On peut rentrer les personnages, les lieux importants, les différentes intrigues, des scènes, etc.**

 **Cette fiction brassera une très grande quantité de thèmes, tels que l'art (obvious), la reconnaissance sociale, les problèmes familiaux et d'argent, les sentiments poussés dans leurs extrêmes, les traumatismes, les troubles anxieux, la difficulté à s'intégrer dans la société, et tant d'autres. Y'aura beaucoup de personnages lgbtqia+ aussi. Pas mal de sujets sombres. Ce sera pas forcément une fic toujours joyeuse.**

 **Bref ! J'ai réunis les problématiques que j'aborderai sous trois grandes catégories que j'ai appelées " _la jeunesse révoltée_ ", " _la ville dévoreuse_ " et " _les relations torturées_ ". J'aborde déjà certains de ces thèmes dans Someday, I'll remember us (je sais pas si quelqu'un la lit ici?) et ils seront aussi au centre là.**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire que la musique d'Hollywood Undead m'inspire beaucoup pour cette fiction, car beaucoup de leurs chansons sont révoltées, parlent de jeunesse brisée, et d'autres sujets très intéressants qui me parlent pour cette fiction.**

 **Pour finir, je tiens à faire de cette fiction mon projet le plus aboutit et le plus travaillé. L'histoire que j'ai mise au point me plait terriblement, alors j'espère que je serai à la hauteur ! Et j'espère que ça vous plaira !** **!(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Je veux aussi dire que je m'engage vraiment à poster fréquemment, quitte à faire des chapitres un peu plus court que prévu. Toutes les semaines pendant les vacances, et au maximum toutes les deux semaines pendant les cours. (est-ce que je m'y tiendrai? lol j'y crois pas du tout. mais promis, je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux !)**

 **Voilà je crois que j'ai à peu près tout dit. Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire mon blala !**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez cette histoire et que vous suivrez l'aventure patchouli avec moi ! (patchouli c'est la version courte du titre)**

 **Sur ce, je vais immédiatement poster le chapitre 1 comme je l'avais promis !**

 **A bientôt !** **( ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ**


	2. GRAFFITI 1 : All the hopes of a youth

**CHAPITRE 1** ━ _All the hopes of a youth deemed fucking insane_

 _" Les gens perchés sont difficiles à cerner, parce qu'il faut d'abord se_

 _hisser à la hauteur de leur folie avant d'en faire le tour. "_

Il faisait nuit noire dans la petite rue éloignée du centre animé de Tokyo, et seule la lumière terne d'un réverbère couvert de poussière éclairait les deux silhouettes, projetant leurs ombres allongées le long de l'asphalte. Ils portaient des vestes à capuche et des masques chirurgicaux pour ne pas inhaler de la peinture sous pression contenue dans les bombes dispersées tout autour d'eux.

"Bleu," demanda l'une des silhouettes en tendant la main.

La deuxième silhouette récupéra la bombe de orange et l'échangea avec une autre de peinture bleue. Le premier secoua le cylindre métallique avant d'appuyer sur la pièce en plastique noir pour faire jaillir du bleu cyan. Le second le regardait faire. Il admirait tout particulièrement l'application que mettait son ami dans ses tags qui étaient toujours grandioses.

C'était évident qu'il avait un talent fou. Quel dommage que les gens ne le reconnaissaient pas, et appelaient son art du ' _vandalisme_ '. C'était injuste, il méritait d'être appelé un _artiste_.

Lui, il l'accompagnait très souvent lorsqu'il sortait au couvert de la nuit, décorer les murs de la ville de toutes les couleurs, mais il ne savait pas tagger. A la limite, il pouvait griffonner son _street name_ ou une patte de chat, mais rien de plus. Il se contentait de lui tenir compagnie et de lui passer les bombes de peinture qu'il lui demandait. Parfois, il se mettait à fredonner un air pour s'occuper, ou s'entraînait au beat-boxing, et le street artiste secouait la tête en rythme en assurant à son ami qu'un jour, il deviendrait le beat-boxer le plus reconnu au monde.

"Rouge," demanda le tagueur.

Le musicien lui tendit, "Rouge, comme la couleur de mon amour pour toi," plaisanta-t-il avec un rictus amusé

"Ohoho, tu vas me faire rougir !" ricana l'autre. "Et tu sais que je t'aime encore plus, regarde !"

Et sans crier garde, il envoya un coup de peinture rouge sur son ami, en plein sur son blouson noir.

"Comme ça tu porte la couleur de mon amour pour toi !"

"Qu-! Bokuto, t'es sérieux là! Ce blouson m'a coûté un blinde!"

"Mais qu'est-ce que le prix d'un vêtement comparé à la valeur de mon amour?" miaula l'autre en battant des cils comme une jeune fille cherchant à séduire son bien-aimé.

"J'vais te buter."

Il attrapa une bombe verte, et tacha le sweat déjà bien abîmé, avant de se reprendre un coup de rouge dans les cheveux cette fois. Et ainsi commença une féroce bataille de peinture entre les deux garçons, accompagnée de rires, de cris et d'insultes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix au loin ne se mette à hurler qu'ils avaient intérêt à la fermer avant qu'il n'appelle la police.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent mutuellement, puis eux-mêmes pour constater les dégâts occasionnés. Ils étaient tous les deux tâchés de peinture, ils avaient l'air de clowns. Heureusement pour l'artiste, il ne portait jamais de vêtements auxquels il tenait quand il allait taguer. Contrairement à son ami qui lui, ne peignant pas, ne prenait pas garde à ce qu'il portait. Et maintenant, sa nouvelle veste était foutue.

"Ça lui donne un charme unique !" commenta le peintre de rue.

"C'est clair qu'elle a déjà plus de charme que toi," cracha l'autre garçon avec un rictus amer.

"Evidemment puisque c'est mon oeuvre. La seule chose qui déchire plus que moi, c'est ce que je crée."

"Tss, à d'autres. Crétin de chouette. Pour la peine, je veux ta veste en jean, celle que tu veux jamais me prêter."

"Jamais. Si tu la veux, faudra que tu la prenne sur mon cadavre."

"Me donne pas des idées."

Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant de pouffer de rire, et tout naturellement, ils reprirent leurs activités. Bokuto se remit à peindre avec application le mur de ciment, et Kuroo, assit en tailleur près de lui continua à déplorer la perte de son superbe blouson.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors que deux heures et quart du matin était passées, que le tagueur décréta qu'il avait terminé. Les deux garçons prirent du recul afin d'observer le tag dans son ensemble. Il était haut (au moins 2 mètres 20) et s'étalait sur près de 3 mètres de largeur. Kuroo étira un sourire.

" _Brûler la ville_ , hein ? J'ai toujours su que t'avais un coté pyromane."

"Ouais. Ce serait un beau spectacle, tu penses pas ?"

Il hocha la tête, "Et pas qu'un peu. Ce serait magnifique."

* * *

La première chose qui avait marqué Keiji lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la longue salle, c'était la blancheur aveuglante. Les murs, le plafond, le sol, tout était coloré d'un blanc immaculé, criard et lumineux, encore accentué par la lumière irradiante du soleil qui traversait les vitres des grandes fenêtres. Il avait presque eu besoin de fermer les yeux.

Les chaises design qui s'alignaient contre les murs se faisant face étaient blanches aussi. En plastique. Probablement inconfortables. Il n'y avait pas une décoration, pas un tableau, pas une plante verte, pas une fleur pour apporter un peu de couleur à ce décors. Il n'y avait que le blanc qui décorait la salle, et le noir des costumes.

Une dizaines de personnes de différents âges, des hommes et des femmes qui avaient comme lui sauté sur l'occasion, étaient assis le dos droit sur les chaises blanches, dans leurs tenues strictes et insipides de la couleur du deuil. Une chaise sur deux, pour ne pas se retrouver trop proches les uns des autres. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se souriaient pas. Pas la moindre chaleur humaine ne se dégageait d'eux, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au froid cristallin de la pièce trop blanche et trop froide.

La seconde chose qui l'avait frappé, c'était le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Pas un mot, pas une respiration lourde, pas une toux ne pouvait troubler le mutisme de l'endroit. C'était comme si tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes étaient morts, ou bien des statues bien assises sur leurs socles, le regard glacé comme leurs silhouettes de marbre.

Il sentit une vague d'inconfort le traverser lorsqu'une unique personne tourna la tête vers lui qui était resté dans l'entrée, n'osant faire un pas dans ce lieu gelé. Un seul regard hostile d'une cariatide en tailleur lugubre et aux lèvres pincées. Il se sentait comme un intrus. Comme un enfant chétif jeté dans une arène de gladiateurs, sans arme et sans connaissances au combat. Comme s'il n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était ce que lui disait le regard de la statue. _Vas-t-en! Pars, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour nous affronter!_

Quel sentiment terrible c'était, celui de ne pas être à sa place. Et toute l'animosité qui lui pesait sur le dos comme une enclume lui sembla alors si lourde que lever un pied pour faire un pas lui parut être la tache la plus rude et la plus terrifiante au monde. Marcher droit dans la gueule du lion.

Cependant, il n'était pas venu pour repartir aussitôt, la queue entre les jambes, terrassé par plus grand que lui. Il était, comme toutes ces figures, venu pour une chose précise. Et pas même l'air le plus mauvais ne le ferait reculer.

Il avait bien trop besoin de cette chance.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour se donner du courage, et il avança lentement. Chacun de ses pas résonnait sur le carrelage alors qu'il forçait ses jambes à se mouvoir. Les deux mètres qu'il lui fallut parcourir pour atteindre une chaise libre lui semblèrent plusieurs kilomètres, et lorsqu'il s'assit enfin, il ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement. Il l'avait fait, il y était arrivé. De l'extérieur, on pouvait penser que ce n'était pas un exploit, mais pour lui, ça avait été difficile. Il plaçait tant d'espoir en ce lieu que la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles rendait chaque action douloureuse.

Il regarda l'horloge perchée en haut du mur qui lui faisait face. Les aiguilles en métal chromé indiquaient neuf heures sept, et il se perdit dans une rêverie. A cette heure-ci, sa soeur devait être à l'école en train de vivre son pire cauchemar : la visite médicale. Il dessina l'ébauche d'un sourire encourageant, plein de compassion pour elle, et se concentra très fort pour lui envoyer tout son soutient par la pensée. Au moins, ils étaient tous les deux dans une situation déplaisante.

Et puis à cette heure-là, leur père devait être encore à la maison. Sans doute dormait-il encore. Il n'était pas encore levé lorsque Keiji était partit aux alentours de huit heures. Après tout, il travaillait de nuit, alors il était fréquent qu'il dorme toute la journée, jusqu'au lever du soir.

A cause de ça, il était rare qu'ils aient des invités à la maison, et elle était souvent silencieuse. Keiji trouvait ça un peu dommage pour sa soeur qu'elle ne puisse inviter des amis. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup d'amis. Et ça aussi, ça le peinait un petit peu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis non plus, alors ça devait être dans leurs gênes d'être acariâtres et solitaires... Non. Sa soeur était un rayon de lumière qui méritait d'être entouré d'une foule d'amis sincères. Il savait qu'elle en rêvait.

Soudain, le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête alors que son coeur se mettait à tambouriner au fond de sa poitrine, et que ses entrailles se tordaient à nouveau.

Une femme avait fait son apparition et avait attiré les regard de toutes les statues d'êtres humains en tenues noires sur leurs chaises blanches. Elle semblait tirée à quatre épingles, avait quelques rides aux bordes des yeux et de sa bouche droite sans sourire.

Elle se décala du passage pour laisser sortir de la pièce d'où elle venait une fille d'une vingtaine d'années qui s'inclina une seconde devant elle avant de s'enfuir et de quitter la pièce en serrant dans ses bras une pochette à dessins. Le silence sembla encore plus lourd une fois que le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le revêtement du sol se fut éteint dans le lointain.

La femme qui restait déclara d'une voix claire et altière, "Au suivant."

Un homme se leva et la suivit dans la pièce adjacente. La porte se referma sans un bruit derrière eux, et les muscles d'Akaashi se relâchèrent. Il était le dernier à être arrivé, alors il serait le dernier à passer -à moins que d'autres âmes pleines d'espoir ne se joignent à la fil d'attente après lui. Il allait en avoir pour plusieurs heures d'une angoisse tétanisante avant le jugement.

Il glissa un regard à la toile enveloppée de papier craft qu'il avait posée à son coté. Lorsque ce serait son tour, il faudrait que ce soit à la hauteur. Il avait tant travaillé, passé tant d'heures sur son petit tabouret qu'il en avait toujours le dos raides et les bras douloureux lorsqu'il arrêtait. Il avait jeté tant de pages colorées parce qu'elles ne le satisfaisaient pas.

Mais il était arrivé à une pièce d'art dont il n'était pas peu fière. Elle était sa carte maîtresse, celle qui pourrait faire toute la différence. Lorsqu'il la jouerait, il priait pour qu'elle lui accorde la victoire. Il en avait besoin. Beaucoup trop besoin. Il avait déjà raté trop de fois, et le poids de la culpabilité était déjà trop important sur ses épaules pour qu'il supporte un autre échec.

Il avait aussi prit soin d'emmener quelques croquis, au cas où. Ils étaient bien cachés dans le carton vert de sa large pochette à dessins. Les bords étaient cornées et il y avait des taches de peinture un peu partout. Il l'avait depuis presque sept ans, peut-être qu'il serait temps d'en changer ?

Les minutes s'égrainaient avec une lenteur terrifiante et à chaque candidat qui ressortait de la salle d'examen, qu'il pleure ou sourit, l'anxiété de Keiji grandissait et grondait au fond de lui. Il avait les mains moites alors il les essuyait sur ses cuisses une fois de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger. Il croisait la jambe gauche sur la droit, puis la droite sur la gauche, puis il les décroisait. Il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, puis posait ses mains sur ses jambes avant de les croiser à nouveau. Il faisait pianoter ses doigts contre toute surface qu'ils rencontraient et secouait la jambe comme un marteau-piqueur.

Il se demandait comment les autres pouvaient rester aussi calmes. Peut-être qu'eux n'en étaient pas à leur énième tentative infructueuse, comme lui. Peut-être que pour eux, c'était différent. Peut-être qu'ils avaient encore d'autres plans de secours, ou bien peut-être aussi qu'ils ne prenaient pas cette opportunité autant au sérieux que lui. Pour lui, c'était un ultime espoir. S'il échouait, il savait ce qui l'attendait. _Il avait promis_. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à tenir cette promesse. Alors il devait réussir cet entretient.

La porte s'ouvrit une énième fois et la voix désagréable résonna, "Au suivant."

Cette fois-ci, le suivant, c'était lui. Lorsqu'il se leva, il cru que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il était presque onze heures, et il n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée, alors ses membres étaient un peu endoloris. Sans oublier que l'angoisse qui coulait dans ses veines rendait aussi ses jambes fragiles.

Il attrapa le rectangle de papier craft et la pochette à dessins et s'avança vers la femme qui le fixait d'un oeil inquisiteur. Elle avait l'air peu commode, une vraie caricature de critique d'art. Et d'ailleurs, ses deux collègues l'étaient aussi, Keiji pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il les vit, installés sur des fauteuils, discutant à voix basse. Ils avaient tous deux des visages sévères et des airs hautains. C'était le genre de personnes qui n'étaient vraiment appréciées que par les autres de leur espèce. Et encore ; il y avait tant de manières qu'on pouvait se demander si leurs sourires et compliments étaient sincères dans les vernissages.

Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, les mains crispées sur le papier marron qui cachait le résultat de dizaine d'heures de travail.

Tous les regards étaient désormais penchés sur lui. Lui, le petit être insignifiant face aux héliastes de marbre impartiaux qui allaient sans le savoir vraiment, décider de son avenir. Il se sentait tout petit et tout exposé aux griffes acérées des jugements, et il frissonna quand une perle de sueur glissa sur sa tempe. Il avait beau avoir déjà passé une petite dizaine de ces entretiens, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à cette angoisse oppressante qui l'écrasait à chaque fois.

Encore plus cette fois-là.

Il s'inclina pour saluer son jury, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Akaashi Keiji," se présenta-t-il d'une voix qu'il mettait toute sa concentration à rendre assurée.

Il vit que les critiques face à lui notaient son nom.

"Je vous remercie de m'accorder cet entretient," continua-t-il humblement, mais un homme aux cheveux poivre-et-sel et à l'œil profond le coupa en levant une main.

"Viens-en aux faits mon garçon"

Keiji tressaillit. Oui, c'est vrai. C'était pour présenter son travail qu'il était là. Pour ça et pour rien d'autre. C'était pour ça qu'il avait sué sang et eau, pour ça qu'il avait attendu des heures dans cette pièce froide et sans couleur, pour ça qu'il avait enfilé ce costume salement délavé qu'il abhorrait. Pour ça, et uniquement pour ça.

Il se pencha pour retirer le papier de la toile, et il la posta précautionneusement sur le chevalet qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il la regarda une seconde et se permit un sourire fier. Il était heureux de cette peinture. Il souffla un grand coup. Pourvu qu'elle soit à la hauteur.

Il fit un pas de coté pour permettre aux juges de voir enfin son travail, et il se posta à coté, le dos droit et les mains jointes. On lui avait toujours dit de se tenir digne et superbe lorsqu'il présentait son travail.

Et là, le silence tomba, lourd et épais comme un rideau de velour. Les yeux des critiques étaient fixés sur son oeuvre, la jugeant avec des mines graves. Le coeur de Keiji menaçait de cesser de battre à tout moment. Intérieurement, il priait. De toutes ses forces, il priait.

"Cette toile s'appelle dithyrambe d'un fou", dit-il calmement. Il avait l'habitude, lorsqu'il présentait une oeuvre, de ne donner que son nom sans rien expliquer, afin de laisser aux personnes qui la voyaient le loisir de les analyser eux-même, et d'y voir ce que leurs esprits seuls y voyaient, sans être influencés par ses mots en temps que créateur.

La peinture était au format portrait, assez grande (aux alentours de 60cm sur 40). La scène représentait le Chœur d'une église occidentale, de forme arrondie. Les couleurs étaient très sombres sur les bords, et de plus en plus claires lorsqu'on se rapprochait du centre de la toile.

Tout au milieu, il y avait une forme humanoïde sur laquelle était concentrée toute la lumière. On ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, mais les proportions étaient confuses et les membres trop longs ou trop courts semblaient se tordre dans des angles inhumains comme s'ils étaient cassés.

La silhouette avait un visage allongé et pointu aux deux extrémités, sa bouche était grande ouverte et noire comme la porte de l'Enfer. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et tous blancs comme ceux d'un aveugle, et elle semblait en souffrance. Son cou était tellement penché qu'elle aurait bientôt le menton à la place du front. On aurait dit que ses jambes étaient à l'envers, avec les genoux qui se pliaient dans le dos, alors qu'elle était penchée, presque à terre.

Tout autour d'elle, il y avait des grandes silhouettes sans forme. Ce n'était que des taches de peinture avec des yeux larmoyants, et de grandes ailes pleines de plumes semblables à celles d'oiseaux de proie. Elles étaient partout, semblant l'encercler et écouter la lamentation qui paraissait sortir de cette monstrueuse bouche déformée.

C'était une peinture très sombre et étrange, presque dérangeante. Abstraite. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre venant d'un si jeune homme. Mais il l'avait peinte avec son coeur.

L'observation silencieuse dura presque deux bonnes minutes, avant que la femme qui était venu le chercher dans la salle d'attente ne parle.

"Hm, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Ses paroles furent comme une douche glacée pour Akaashi et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour les assimiler correctement. Il se prit à un peu paniquer.

"Eh bien, cela représente un-"

"Je vois bien ce que cela représente, je ne suis pas aveugle," le coupa férocement la femme, "Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu nous présentes ça."

"Hum..."

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourtant, il s'était entraîné des centaines de fois, avait réfléchit à toutes les questions qu'on pourrait lui poser, et aux réponses qu'il donnerait. Il avait préparé une explication claire pour répondre à ce genre de question, mais soudain, il était incapable de dire un mot. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il était sur une pente glissante.

"Je... je voulais faire la représentation de l'âme torturée d'un être qui a perdu toute raison. Il se laisse aller à la complainte et d'autres comme lui sont entraînés par ce chant désespéré. Je voulais montrer une sorte de contagion du désespoir, et que-"

"C'est mauvais."

Il sursauta et son coeur rata un battement. C'était les mots qu'il redoutait d'entendre depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle d'attente au tout début de la matinée.

"Un regard suffit à cette toile pour voir qu'elle est mauvaise. Où as-tu puisé ton inspiration ? Dans un livre d'images pour enfants de maternelle ? Cette toile ne transmet pas d'émotion, on ne ressent même pas un frisson d'inquiétude face à ces espèce de... pigeons qui entourent cet être."

 _Ce sont des hiboux_ , corrigea mentalement Akaashi.

"C'est vide et insipide. Où est la passion dans cette chose ? Quelle est l'âme de ce tableau ? Tu ne peux pas prétendre être un artiste en présentant quelque chose de si plat."

"Je-"

"Tu sais, il ne suffit pas de mettre de la peinture sur une toile pour se dire artiste. SI c'était le cas, le monde en serait remplit ! Être un artiste, c'est avant tout une façon de penser. Et tu n'as clairement pas les qualités requises pour cela."

"Les qualités.. ?" répéta Akaashi avec hébétude. Il détestait la façon dont cette femme présomptueuse dénigrait son travail.

Il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et il eut envie de s'enfuir. Pourquoi le sermonnait-on ainsi ? Il n'était pas venu là pour recevoir les remontrances de snobs se prenant pour des critiques d'art.

"Oui. Avoir une _âme d'artiste_ , tu comprends ?"

"Notre galerie n'accueil que les toiles d'individus susceptibles d'avoir un avenir prometteur dans le domaine artistique," expliqua un homme rondouillard après s'être raclé la gorge, "Quelqu'un comme toi, sans aucune âme artistique, n'a pas le profile recherché."

C'était terrible. Le pire scénario était en train de se produire. Tellement terrible que Keiji avait évité de l'imaginer, même dans ses plus grands moments de doute. Mais au fond, une part de lui devait savoir que cela se passerait ainsi. On lui avait déjà reproché ça tellement, tellement de fois...

C'était facile pour eux, de cracher sans retenue sur le résultat de sa souffrance. Ils n'avaient pas idée. Ils n'avaient pas idée de tout le temps qu'il avait passé à étudier la technique dans les livres et au club d'art du lycée. Ils n'avaient pas idée de tout le travail qu'il avait fournit pour en arriver là. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui fermer au nez les portes de son rêve pour une raison pareille ! Ils n'avaient pas idée.

"Je... j'ai une âme d'artiste !" s'exclama-t-il soudain. Il devait plaider sa cause jusqu'au bout. Il avait soudain du mal à respirer, comme si l'air de la pièce s'était emplit de poison, et il se sentait écrasé.

"Ah oui ? Eh bien dans ce cas, nous serons ravis de voir ça la saison prochaine."

Le coeur d'Akaashi s'arrêta de battre une seconde, et il sentit tout son monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Alors, ça voulait dire qu'il avait échoué. Sa peinture n'avait pas réussit à convaincre les critiques que ses oeuvres méritaient une place dans leur galerie d'art.

Pourquoi ? Il y avait accordé tellement de temps, tellement de patience... tout ça pour rien. C'était beaucoup trop injuste. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa dernière chance venait de lui filer sous le nez, et avec elle tous ses espoirs de vivre de sa passion et d'être reconnu pour elle.

C'était fini. _Game Over_.

Il devait tenter une dernière chose, en venir à ses dernières ressources. Il se pencha pour attraper sa pochette à dessins, "S'il vous plait, regardez aussi mes croquis !"

"Ce ne sera pas la peine mon garçon, merci."

C'était vraiment terminé. Piteusement et comme dans un cauchemar, il récupéra sa toile sans un mot de plus, et, la tête basse, il sortir de la pièce. Il tourna le dos à la salle d'attente toute blanche et si froide, et il quitta le bâtiment, lentement, tristement, le coeur lourd et plein de regrets.

Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant dans la rue qu'il prit soudain pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Quelques temps auparavant, un de ses amis l'avait appelé en catastrophe pour lui dire qu'une grande galerie d'art recherchait de nouvelles toiles pour son exposition automnale, et qu'ils entretiendraient quiconque leur présenterait une oeuvre prometteuse.

Au début, il avait hésité. Il ne s'était pas sentit le courage d'essuyer un nouvel échec si jamais sa toile n'était pas retenue. Mais il avait un ami persistant, et une petite soeur qui l'était tout autant, alors il avait fini par accepter de tenter sa chance. La dernière.

Il avait déjà essayé de faire exposer ses peintures dans plusieurs galeries, sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle émotion essayer de faire passer. Une fois la tristesse, la joie la fois suivante. Mais jamais il n'y parvenait. Alors il changeait. La mélancolie peut-être ? Et encore une fois, c'était un énorme échec. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser et à chaque fois, il avait dansé sur le mauvais.

Cet entretient avait été son dernier espoir. Maintenant qu'il avait écoulé toutes ses chances, il se sentait profondément vide. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Pourtant, il peignait comme la meilleure des artistes peintre le lui avait apprit, alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait et qui était si important ? Ou plutôt qu'avait-il perdu et qui était si important.. ?

Chaque fois on lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait la passion. Mais il l'avait, la passion. Ou tout du moins, il l'avait eue, à une époque...

' _Un jour tu seras un grand peintre Keiji, et ce jour-là, je serai plus fière que jamais_ ', c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ?

* * *

"Je suis rentré." La voix d'Akaashi raisonna dans le silence de l'appartement alors qu'il se déchaussait dans l'entrée. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retirer ce costume de malheur et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais si son père était éveillé, il allait devoir d'abord lui faire face. Il espérait qu'il dormirait encore.

Mais comme de toute façon le karma ne semblait pas être de son coté aujourd'hui, il entendit rapidement la porte du salon coulisser et son père sortir dans le couloir d'un pas traînant et très lent.

"Bon retour Keiji," dit-il d'une voix basse et fatiguée, "Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretient ?"

Le jeune homme serra les dents. C'était beaucoup trop difficile de dire la vérité.

"Je l'ai raté." Il avait l'impression que les mots lui avaient coupé la bouche comme des lames de rasoirs acérées.

"Oh," répliqua son père, sans émotions. "C'est dommage."

Keiji était habitué à l'état éternellement végétatif de son père qui faisait qu'il était rare qu'il montre une émotion, mais à ce moment précis, cela l'énerva comme jamais ça ne l'avait énervé. Comment pouvait-il se contenter d'un ' _c'est dommage_ ' alors que son fils venait de perdre la chance de réaliser son rêve de toujours. Ça le rendait malade.

"Je vais dans ma chambre," annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche en passant devant son géniteur.

"Keiji, tu sais ce que ça veut dire," rappela son père.

Cela le stoppa net dans son mouvement et il sentit l'envie de pleurer lui étreindre la gorge de nouveau. Oui, il ne le savait que trop bien.

"Je sais," dit-il doucement, et il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il s'empressa de se débarrasser de son costume qu'il abandonna froissé sur le sol, et il enfila un t-shirt et un short. Il se jeta sur son futon qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de replier le matin et il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

Il avait envie de dormir pour tout oublier. Oublier cette matinée terrible qu'il venait de passer, oublier les regards hostiles des critiques, oublier la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, oublier le fait qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais assez bon. Oublier qu'il échouait encore une fois, oublier le rire assassin qui se moquait de lui dans le fond de sa tête.

Oublier cette vie si décevante qu'il supportait jour après jour, et qui lui pesait toujours un peu plus.

Il ferma les yeux en pensant à ce qu'il avait juré à son père. ' _Si je ne réussis pas cet entretient, j'abandonnerai la peinture et je me trouverai un vrai travail à plein temps. C'est promis._ '

Il regrettait tellement cette promesse. Mais au fond, peut-être que c'était mieux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour faire de l'art. Après tout, on lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas une âme d'artiste. Peut-être que ce serait mieux pour lui d'arrêter la peinture et de se ranger dans les rangs de la société. De devenir un bon petit salary-man intégré. De vivre seul, de se marier, de faire des enfants. Devenir un citoyen model. D'une banalité affligeante.

Il se replia sur lui même alors que la douleur se peignait sur son visage. Non, il ne voulait pas ce cette vie bien rangée. Il voulait être un artiste. Il était fasciné par la peinture depuis ses 6 ans. Lorsqu'il avait découvert ce monde fait de couleurs, d'émotions et de belles représentations, il avait su que c'était ce qu'il voudrait faire de sa vie. Pendant toutes ces années, il y avait consacré toute son énergie ; encore plus après ses 13 ans. Alors abandonner maintenant, après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans l'odeur de la peinture fraîche et la douleur d'être resté immobile le bras levé à peindre pendant des heures.

"Je veux juste peindre...", murmura-t-il.

 _C'était la seule chose qui le gardait en vie_.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je sais pas si y'a grand chose à dire, c'est qu'un premier chapitre, mais bon. Vous avez quel genre de première impression? Par rapport à Akaashi? Par rapport au chapitre en général? Question un peu bête : est-ce que vous arrivez à vous représenter la peinture d'Akaashi? Dites-moi tout !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, plusieurs personnages qui seront récurrents vont faire leur apparition, tels que le fameux ami d'Akaashi, sa soeur, et bien entendu Bokuto !**

 **A bientôt !** **ヾ(＾∇＾)**


	3. GRAFFITI 2 : Art is burning in our veins

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews! j'étais très stressée de publier cette fic et ça m'a vraiment rassurée d'avoir vos avis !**

 **Ce chapitre fait toujours partie de l'exposition alors il est encore assez calme pour finir de poser les bases. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et qu'il ne sera pas trop ennuyeux !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2** ━ Art is burning in our veins

" _Let's watch this city burn_  
 _From the skylines on top of the world_  
 _'Til there's nothing left of her_  
 _Let's watch this city burn the world._ "

( **Hollywood Undead** , City)

Akaashi ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir que sa chambre était baignée dans la lumière jaune de la fin de journée. Au travers des rideaux de la fenêtre, les derniers rayons du soleil filtraient et jouaient sur les grains de poussière qui dansaient en suspension dans l'air. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il se retourna sur le dos et poussa un profond soupire alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il pensa à toute la peinture, tous les pinceaux, toutes les toiles vierges qu'il avaient dans son placard. Est-ce qu'il devrait les jeter ? Il n'en aurait plus réellement l'utilité maintenant après tout. C'était tellement cruel, être réduit à tout abandonner après des années et des années à rêver. C'était comme tomber. Tomber de très, très haut, sans réussir à se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit pour amortir sa chute. C'était triste. Ça lui donnait envie de dormir encore pour échapper à la cruelle réalité.

Il avait pourtant fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était plus jeune. Enfin, si, bien sûr. Il y avait bien eu _cet_ événement, et bien sûr que ça l'avait viscéralement changé, mais il ne pensait pas que cela avait affecté sa peinture. Après tout, il avait toujours peint de la même façon, avec la même application, les mêmes pinceau, la même marque de peinture. Or lorsqu'il était enfant, on lui promettait un avenir grandiose dans l'art, alors qu'aujourd'hui, on dénigrait son travail encore et encore. Était-ce cela, devenir un adulte ? Découvrir que les promesses que l'on nous faisait enfant n'étaient que mensonges ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils mentaient, ces héros de fictions. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il ne suffisait pas de vouloir réussir pour réussir. Il fallait aussi en avoir les moyens. Et lui, les moyens, il ne les avaient pas. Plus maintenant.

Il aurait dû se douter que cela se passerait comme ça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment marché avec la chance depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il avait plutôt fait compagnon avec la poisse toute sa vie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que les choses auraient changées maintenant ? Il avait été stupide de penser que la roue pourrait tourner.

Car les ratés restent des ratés.

A ce moment, il entendit frapper contre la porte de sa chambre, et il se sortit de ses pensées noires et pessimistes -mais néanmoins réalistes- lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir sa soeur entrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière elle avec son pied, puisque ses deux mains étaient prises par un plateau.

"J'ai fais du thé," dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Ah, merci." Keiji s'assit en tailleur pour faire de la place à sa soeur sur son futon. Elle déposa le plateau sur le sol, offrit une tasse à son frère et en garda une pour elle en s'installant à l'autre bout du couchage.

"Papa m'a dit pour ton entretient," annonça-t-elle directement. Elle avait toujours été franche. Elle disait qu'elle préférait dire les choses clairement tout de suite plutôt que de s'embourber dans des silences gênants ou des quiproquos.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, ses mots tirèrent à l'aîné un rire et un sourire amers. Bien sûr que leur père s'était empressé de la mettre au courant. Lui, il était trop heureux que son fils ait échoué. Lui, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Un silence s'étira quelques secondes, avant que sa soeur ne reprenne, hésitante : "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"

Keiji se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ce qu'il allait faire, cela semblait évident, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il allait devoir entrer dans la vie active morne et plate. La vie active formatée, la vie active en costume, avec les sourires faux et les ras-le-bol. Une vie à laquelle il n'aspirait pas, pour laquelle il n'était pas fait.

"Je vais trouver du travail" Il avait déjà un plan pour ça. Enfin, au moins un plan temporaire. Un ami à lui lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait lui avoir un poste de serveur dans le café français où il travaillait, si jamais les choses se passaient mal.

"Je ne te parle pas de ça, Keiji-nii," précisa sa soeur d'un ton un peu triste.

Il savait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en arriver à parler de ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas encore accepter la réponse qu'il serait obligé de donner.

"Est-ce que tu vas vraiment abandonner la peinture ?"

Tout lui hurlait de répondre par la négative. De dire que non, il n'allait pas abandonner, qu'il allait persévérer parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait, de persévérer parce qu'il avait fait une promesse. Enfin, il avait aussi promit à son père d'arrêter. Il avait bien été obligé, ce vieux gâteux ne lui foutait plus jamais la paix avec ses histoires de ' _vrai travail'_.

Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. C'était ce qu'il se persuadait de croire. S'il le faisait, il se montrerait indigne. Il se monterait encore plus faible et misérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Après tout, la persévérance, n'était-elle pas la clé de la réussite ?

Mais peut-être que certaines personnes n'étaient pas faites pour réussir.

"Tu sais que j'ai pas le choix, j'ai promis à papa," finit-il par répondre d'un ton vaguement résigné et un peu las.

Sa soeur fronça le nez et les sourcils dans une expression contrariée, le genre qu'elle prenait quand elle allait se mettre en colère. Ça arrivait assez souvent à vrai dire. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, elle tenait ça de leur mère. Keiji, lui, avait plutôt hérité du calme tempéré de son père. Même s'il avait aussi ses coups de sangs assez dévastateurs lorsqu'il était vraiment à bout.

"Keiji-nii, tu peux pas arrêter, tu le sais !" dit-elle durement.

"Bah, je continuerai à faire des petites peintures et à les vendre aux touristes pour ramener des extra à la maison. Après tout, il y a ton voyage scolaire à Okaido qu'il va falloir payer."

Il sourit devant la moue blasée de sa soeur.

"J'ai déjà dis que je voulais pas y aller," dit-elle d'un ton un peu bougon. Keiji se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond. Ce n'était pas le sujet pour l'instant, ils auraient l'occasion d'en reparler à un autre moment plus propice.

"En tout cas, je continuerai à peindre de temps en temps. _Je suppose_."

"Mais-" Sa soeur le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air un peu triste -triste pour lui- et ça le gêna. Il ne voulait pas lui causer de tracas. Elle avait déjà ses propres histoires. Mais il savait qu'elle savait l'importance qu'avait la peinture pour lui. "-si tu tente pas d'entrer dans les galeries, alors..."

"Ouais. Je sais."

Il eut un petit pincement au coeur. Toutes les choses que ça impliquait lui donnaient le tournis. Mais c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien après tout. Ils avaient besoin d'argent, alors Keiji avait besoin d'un travail qui puisse mettre de la nourriture sur leur table. Parfois dans la vie, il fallait savoir sacrifier ses rêves. La réalité était bien différente des rêves.

"T'inquiète pas, va ! Ça me dérange pas tellement au fond."

Il mentait. Il le savait. Elle le savait aussi. Personne ne releva le mensonge. C'était pas grave, ils mentaient souvent tous les deux. Tout le monde le faisait. Pour se protéger ou pour protéger quelqu'un, pour se rassurer. Pour ne pas se briser. Pour faire bonne impression aussi, pour faire croire à ceux qui jugent qu'on est quelqu'un d'heureux, pour s'attirer des faveurs. C'était devenu tellement banal dans ce monde où les apparences faisaient tout.

Sa soeur détourna le regard. Elle avait les yeux pleins de tristesse et de colère. Elle trouvait ça injuste. Elle avait à peine 14 ans, c'était beau de la voir encore tellement véhémente parce que la vie n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la rattraper. Il y avait encore bien des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, dont elle ne saisissait pas l'ampleur. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment acquis un sens développé des responsabilités. Elle s'occupait des choses d'adolescents de son âge comme écouter de la pop comerciale, dire des mots à la mode sans en connaître le sens et mettre sa chambre sans dessus dessous.

"Et toi Mei, ta journée s'est passée comment ?" demanda Keiji pour changer de sujet. Ça n'avait aucun sens de continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Les choses étaient ce qu'elle étaient, point.

Elle grimaça comme si un très mauvais souvenir lui revenait en mémoire, et cela donnait déjà une réponse claire à la question.

"Si j'te dis 'visite médicale', ça t'parle ?" demanda-t-elle avec une insolence presque rafraichissante. Sous le rire désolé de son frère, elle posa sa tasse et se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'allonger sur le futon avec un soupire dramatique.

"C'était vraiment si horrible que ça ?"

Mei le regarda avec un air exagérément choqué.

"Sérieusement nii-san ? Evidemment que c'était _si horrible que ça_ !" s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup. "Ils m'ont fait me déshabiller, Keiji. Me **_déshabiller_ **!"

Et puis, quittant son attitude théatrale, elle baissa piteusement les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules comme un petit chiot abattu.

"Tu sais que je déteste ça..."

"Est-ce qu'on s'est moqué de toi ?" demanda Keiji avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il ne plaisantait pas sur le sujet, sauf uniquement avec sa soeur, quand il savait qu'elle était d'humeur légère.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. "On n'était pas tous dans la salle en même temps. Et puis l'infirmière est au courant. Mais... pendant qu'elle m'oscultait, j'ai quand même sentit qu'elle me jugeait."

Cela mit son frère en colère et il crispa la mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas ça ; il détestait ça même. Il ne supportait pas qu'on regarde sa soeur de travers, qu'on la juge ou qu'on se moque d'elle. Il savait que ça arrivait souvent à l'école. Les adolescents sont cruels, et certains ne s'arrangent pas en grandissant d'ailleurs. Mais sa soeur ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne le méritait. Elle était aussi gentille qu'un ange, aussi belle et rayonnante que le soleil. Elle était parfaite en tout points, peu importe ce que la société pouvait bien en penser.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de sa soeur, et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ils étaient dénoués, mais les légères ondulations imprimées dessus laissaient deviner qu'elle les avaient tressés pour l'école.

"Ne t'occupe pas de leurs regards. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que toi tu sois heureuse."

Mei hocha la tête. Elle savait ça, et elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se lamenter sur son pauvre sort. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle n'était pas toujours très à l'aise dans certaines situations qui pouvaient vite devenir gênantes pour elle, mais elle était forte et elle faisait front comme une guerrière.

Même si elle avait ses moments de doute, c'était une fille brave. Keiji avait toujours su, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue quand elle était bébé, qu'elle irait loin dans la vie. Il avait tout de suite su qu'elle, elle y arriverait.

Elle releva la tête et sourit.

"Merci Keiji-nii."

Elle se leva du futon, lissa son t-shirt Soul Eater et rejeta machinalement ses cheveux en arrière. Keiji se fit la réflexion qu'ils commençaient à être vraiment longs, et que cela devait lui valoir des réprimandes au collège. Il lui couperaient ce week-end.

"On va bientôt passer à table alors tu devrais aller te laver," dit-elle, et elle quitta la chambre pour aller finir de préparer le repas.

Akaashi se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Les déceptions de la journée lui avaient coupé l'apétit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir son père non plus. Il aurait beaucoup trop envie de lui balancer son riz au visage. Il allait encore le regarder avec son air blasé de gars que la vie a déjà détruit, avec ses cernes sous les yeux et sa barbe de deux jours négligée. Il allait encore lui parler avec sa voix lente d'homme qui a perdu son âme.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester son père, s'en devenait physique. Et c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il le forçait à abandonner sa raison d'avancer.

Il prit son téléphone et envoya un texto à son ami. Il n'entra pas dans les détails, bien qu'il savait que l'autre en mourrait certainement d'envie. Le message fut simple, bref et froid.

 _J'ai raté._

 _J'ai besoin du job._

Le texte envoyé, il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait du bien. L'eau avait toujours su laver sa fatigue et sa détresse. Rester les yeux fermés sous le jet, c'était son plaisir coupable. Il savait qu'il ne le devrait pas, ou leur facture d'eau serait salée, mais là, franchement, il s'en foutait. Il avait besoin de son moment de détente rien qu'à lui.

Il s'assit dans la baignoire, ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Le pommeau de douche était accroché au support bancal sur le mur, l'eau lui tombait dessus, chaude et reposante. Quand il était sous l'eau comme ça, il n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus. C'était comme s'il était vraiment plongé dans l'océan. Juste le son de l'eau, et l'obscurité des abysses. Il était seul avec lui-même.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à s'isoler. Ce soir, derrière ses paupières closes, derrière le bouclier de l'eau, il y avait les visages acerbes des critiques, et leurs voix qui le transperçaient de part en part. Il y avait leurs critiques, l'hostilité hautaine de leurs regards.

Il y avait aussi _son_ visage. Avec son sourire encourageant. Le sourire doux d'une personne qu'il avait aimée, qu'il avait admirée. Et puis il y avait le glas de la déchéance qui résonnait à ses tympans, et il ne voyait plus rien. Il entendait juste, au fond de sa mémoire, sa voix qu'il lui répétait ces mots, encore et encore, comme une malédiction.

" _Tu dois peindre, Keiji. N'arrête jamais de peindre. Tu dois toujours continuer à peindre._ "

Comme il pouvait abhorrer cette malédiction qu'elle avait posée sur lui. Et en même temps, comme il l'adorait, comme il en avait besoin, comme elle lui était chère. Il en avait fait sa raison d'être, et sans elle il n'était rien.

Parfois, les maudits n'avaient que leur fardeau pour donner un sens à leur vie.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il prit son téléphone, espérant une réponse. Un mail était là.

 _Tu commences jeudi à 9 heures._

C'était plutôt curieux de la part de son ami de donner une réponse si courte et si froide. Sans doute avait-il comprit que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie ou aux grands discours. Il n'y avait même pas un ' _désolé que ça n'ai pas marché_ ', rien. Juste un soutien silencieux, implicite.

Akaashi lui en était reconnaissant.

Trois jours plus tard, à huit heures trente-deux, Keiji était prêt. Il avait fait dans la sobriété en portant un jean bleu et une chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. C'était comme ça qu'étaient généralement habillés les serveurs, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le cas là où il allait travailler en tout cas.

Il était un peu nerveux. Non, _carrément_ nerveux. Il se sentait comme une vraie boule de nerf prête à exploser au moindre frôlement. C'était la première fois qu'il allait travailler, et il avait entendu plus d'une fois que le travail de serveur était un des plus épuisant qui soit. Et c'était vrai que lorsqu'il voyait son ami après le boulot, il avait souvent l'air exténué.

Ça avait tendance à l'inquiéter un peu. Pas qu'il avait forcément peur de faire un travail éprouvant, mais il avait peur de ne plus avoir le temps ou la force de faire autre chose dans ses journées. C'était lui qui s'occupait de pratiquement tout à la maison après tout. Les courses, le ménage, préparer le bento de sa soeur et celui de leur père.

C'était quand même un comble, il était tout juste majeur, et il était pourtant plus mature et responsable que l'adulte de la maison. C'était déjà fatiguant, alors couplé à des horaires difficiles, ça risquait de le laisser cassé, au moins au début le temps qu'il s'habitue.

Son ami lui avait proposé de venir le chercher avec la moto dont il venait de faire l'achat, et dont il n'était pas peu fier, mais Keiji avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent là-bas.

"Tu t'en vas ?" lui demanda une voix alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Son père était là, derrière lui. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard, ne lui répondit pas non plus. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, avec autant de force que possible. Depuis ce qui était arrivé trois jours auparavant, il avait à peine desserré les dents en sa présence.

Comme si trois jours pouvaient lui suffire pour digérer.

Dehors, il faisait incroyablement beau. Tellement que s'en était fatiguant. Le ciel était bleu, immaculé, l'air chaud était agréablement rafraîchit d'une brise. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler ' _une journée parfaite_ ', ou bien ' _une journée heureuse_ '. Pour Keiji, ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. La fin de l'été était une période épuisante et le temps avait tendance à faire des siennes entre les journées dignes de la mi-août et celles annonçant froidement l'automne.

Et puis le soleil était ennuyeux. Le beau temps, c'était le temps que les gens préféraient pour sortir, pour rire entre amis et se balader en amoureux. C'était le temps des gens heureux, celui de la bonne humeur. C'était tout ce qu'Akaashi n'était pas et n'avait pas.

Il n'était ni heureux, ni de bonne humeur. Il était perdu, devait abandonner son rêve, et faire un boulot qui, il le savait, ne lui plairait pas. Dans ces conditions, c'était difficile de voir la vie du bon coté.

Enfin, il allait devoir faire avec.

* * *

"Tu as une tête affreuse Akaa-chan." Ce furent les premiers mots que prononça son ami lorsqu'il le vit pénétrer dans le café. Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas les salutations les plus agréables de bon matin.

"Salut Oikawa," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

"Tu es prêt pour ton premier jour ?" demanda le serveur en déposant le plateau qu'il portait sur le bar pour se concentrer sur son nouveau collègue.

Keiji haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. "Je suppose que oui."

Tooru lui offrit un petit sourire compatissant, comme il savait qu'il n'était pas du tout heureux de venir travailler ici, et y avait été forcé. Enfin, comme eux-tous en fait. Sauf que pour Akaashi, s'était encore un peu différent.

"Tu sais, ça aurait pu être pire," commenta Tooru en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

"Je serais curieux de savoir en quoi," répliqua Akaashi avec ironie, en grimaçant.

"Le cadre est plutôt agréable. Le café aurait pu être dans un coin beaucoup plus craignos."

Akashi se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient quand même pas vraiment dans ce que Tokyo avait de plus beau à montrer. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la vieille gare qui servait de repère à quelques drogués de ce qu'il en avait entendu dire ― même s'il ne s'était jamais risqué là-bas en personne, et à moins d'une quinzaine de minutes à pieds de son quartier qui était, il fallait le dire, pas le mieux famé de la ville. Mais bon, il était vrai que le café en lui même n'était pas si mal positionné. En plus, une caméra de sécurité qui avait été épargnée par les petits voyous couvrait son emplacement. Finalement, pas mal de personnes fréquentaient l'endroit sans trop s'inquiéter du cadre alentours.

Il soupira, "Je suppose que tu as raison."

Oikawa rit, "Bien sûr que j'ai raison !"

Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce à l'arrière, vraiment très étroite, comme un couloir, et contre le mur de droite s'alignaient des casiers. Deux casques étaient posés au dessus. Alors deux des employés possédaient un deux roues, Tooru étant l'un d'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le quatrième casier et Oikawa l'ouvrit pour en sortir un tablier semblable au sien, le genre qu'on portait à la taille, et un veston bleu nuit. Il tendit le tout à son camarade.

"Tes affaires."

Akaashi les prit, "Merci."

"Ton casier aussi, au passage," ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte métallique ouverte. "Ils ne ferment pas à clé mais y'a moyen de bricoler de quoi mettre un cadenas si t'as pas confiance. Ou alors tu garde tes trucs de valeur sur toi c'est comme tu préfères. Perso, on m'a jamais rien volé mais bon."

Pas de cadenas au casier, ça semblait un peu bizarre pour Akaashi, mais après tout c'était peut-être juste qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. C'était peut-être comme ça partout. Il se dit qu'il garderait quand même son téléphone et son porte-feuille sur lui pendant son service, au moins au début. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas encore ses collègues, et ne pouvait pas vraiment leur faire confiance sans même savoir comment ils étaient.

"Ok, enfile ton tablier. Je vais te présenter et puis on commencera !"

"Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moment où je devrais rencontrer le responsable ? J'ai même pas encore signé de contrat."

"Il n'est pas là pour l'instant," expliqua vaguement Oikawa. "Tu le verras plus tard. Allez viens !"

Akaashi soupira. Bien, il ne pouvait qu'aller dans le sens du courant après tout. Il passa le tablier autour de sa taille et l'attacha dans le dos. Il enfila aussi le veston et le ferma. Ils revinrent dans la salle principale. A cette heure-ci, l'endroit sentait les pâtisseries.

Keiji n'était pas vraiment au fait de la gastronomie française, mais paraissait-il qu'ils aimaient avoir des croissants au petit déjeuner. Alors il était légitime qu'on en serve dans un café français. Le peintre se demanda si le propriétaire de l'établissement était français lui-même, mais il n'osa pas poser la question.

Oikawa lui présenta deux de ses futures collègues qui étaient de service à ce moment-là. Masshiro, un garçon dans la vingtaine à l'apparence un peu fébrile mais qui parlait fort et semblait assez excentrique, et Ko, une femme qui avait sûrement dépassé la trentaine et qui avait l'air plutôt souriante.

Il lui expliqua les bases du service. Toujours sourire aux clients et être à leur écoute, ne jamais se montrer désagréable, même avec les clients odieux, souhaiter bon appétit en apportant de la nourriture. Beaucoup de choses se jouaient sur les manières et le savoir-vivre. Il fallait aussi faire preuve d'adresse et apprendre à porter quatre assiettes en même temps. Pour ça, Oikawa lui avait promit qu'il l'aiderait à s'entraîner.

"Allez, à toi. Tu t'occupes des clients qui viennent d'arriver à la table près de l'entrée," chantonna Tooru en lui tendant un calepin et un stylo-bille.

Akaashi déglutit en prenant les deux objets. Il avait les mains moites et le coeur qui battait un peu n'importe comment. Bien, puisqu'il fallait y aller...

Sa nouvelle vie de serveur commençait ici.

* * *

"Hey hey heeey !" claironna la voix enjouée de Bokuto, alors que la porte de la salle communautaire était poussée énergiquement et qu'il y entrait avec toute la discretion du monde.

La salle communautaire, c'était un ancien magasin qui avait fait faillite et qui avait été aménagé par des jeunes du quartier pour en faire un repère. Techniquement, ils n'avaient jamais reçu d'autorisation officielle, mais on fermait les yeux parce que de toute façon, aucun commerce ne voulait s'installer dans ce coin de la ville. C'était là que se retrouvaient certain habitants de la zone pour traîner ensemble. Ils y avaient installé un vieux canapé, quelques pouf, une table et deux-trois chaires, un mini-bar, une vieille télé et quelques magazines.

Les quelques personnes présentes le saluèrent vaguement, tous trop concentrés sur ceux qu'ils faisaient : lire un manga, accorder une guitare, écrire sur un petit calepin, recroquevillé sur le canapé, et surtout trop habitués à ses entrées bruyantes pour y faire encore attention.

Bokuto ne se formalisa pas plus que ça du manque de réaction qu'avait provoquée son arrivée et il traversa joyeusement la pièce, balança son sac à dos sur le sol, et se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé déglingué contre le mur du fond avec un soupire d'aise.

"Alors, ce repas de famille ?" demanda doucement Kenma qui était déjà assit là, sans lever les yeux de son carnet.

"D'un ennui **mortel** ," répondit le nouvel arrivant en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il se pencha pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir un petit appareil photo numérique. "J't'ai pas encore montré à toi, regarde ce que j'ai fais l'autre nuit avec Kuroo !"

Vaguement intéressé, son ami leva les yeux et se retrouva forcé de reculer la tête en fronçant les sourcils pour réussir à voir quelque chose sur le petit écran qu'on lui avait collé sous le nez. C'était la photo d'un mur tagué à la bombe. Le cliché était un peu sombre parce qu'il avait été prit de nuit, mais l'on reconnaissait le motif. Grandiose et un peu intimidant, c'était du Bokuto tout craché.

"Pas mal," siffla-t-il. Et il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son papier. "T'as fait ça où ?"

"Pas loin du repère d'Iwa."

"Y'a pas des caméras de surveillance là-bas ?"

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna Bokuto en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. "Merde !"

"Si Bo' retourne en garde-à-vue, j'donnerai pas un rond pour le faire sortir cette fois," prévint le garçon qui lisait un manga.

"T'avais rien donné la dernière fois non plus Tendou," rappela Bokuto en plissant les yeux.

Il se contenta d'un léger ricanement, retournant à sa lecture.

Bokuto haussa les épaules. Il éteignit l'appareil photo et le remit dans son sac.

"Où il est Kuroo d'ailleurs ?"

"Boulot."

"Il était pas en congé aujourd'hui ?"

"Une cliente le voulait lui en particulier. Il a été obligé d'y aller."

Le peintre de rue tira une grimace. "C'est glauque quand même..."

"C'est pas le pire du groupe," répliqua Kenma en lançant un regard en biais au guitariste installé à l'envers sur une chaise tout près d'eux.

"J'dois me sentir concerné ?" demanda-t-il avec amusement.

"Oui."

"Je le prends comme un compliment" Il tira la langue et Kenma roula des yeux. Bokuto gloussa, et il se pencha sur le blondinet à son coté pour voir ce qu'il faisait par dessus son épaule.

"T'écris quoi ?"

Kenma s'empressa de cacher ses notes avec ses mains, et il grimaça d'être écrasé par son ami. Il lui enfonça un coude dans le ventre pour le forcer à s'éloigner, ce qui fonctionna à moitié.

"T'es pas autorisé à voir," dit-il sèchement.

"Pourquoi !?" Bokuto semblait parfaitement scandalisé par cette interdiction, et il posa une main sur son coeur pour appuyer l'indignation qui se lisait déjà sur son visage.

"Tu connais Kuroo et Iwa," répondit Kenma en haussant les épaules. Il se leva et alla s'installer à la table bancale un peu plus loin pour ne plus être espionné. Bokuto le suivit du regard, l'air toujours profondément blessé.

"C'est des paroles ?" demanda-t-il.

Kenma hocha la tête.

"Je suis, genre, votre fan _number one_ et j'ai même pas le droit d'avoir un aperçu des paroles de votre prochaine chanson !?"

"Pourquoi tu m'inclus ? Je fais même pas partie du groupe," souligna le blond décoloré, détournant le sujet de la vraie question par la même occasion.

"Dis pas ça Kenma, bien sûr que tu fais aussi partie du groupe !" le contredit le guitariste, et un joua un accord pour vérifier si son instrument était bien accordé.

"Je fais qu'aider pour écrire les paroles. Je joue pas, je chante pas."

"T'es aussi notre ingé son ! C'est super important !"

Kenma grimaça.

"Ingé son ? Faut pas un master en ingénierie du son pour brancher un ampli à une guitare. Tu devrais savoir le faire sans moi, de base."

"Je sais le faire !"

Tendou gloussa depuis son siège. Il ne manquait pas une miette de la conversation, malgré qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture qui avait l'air pour le moins fascinante. Une scène de combat épique semblait-il.

"La ramène pas toi," grogna le guitariste. "On peut parler de la fois où t'avais oublié de brancher ton synthé avant un concert ?"

"C'est arrivé **_une_ ** fois !" répliqua Satori en prenant un air dangereux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on ramène ça sur le tapis.

"Une fois de trop."

"Oi Teru, fout-lui la paix," gronda une nouvelle voix depuis l'entrée.

Ils tournèrent la tête. Kuroo venait d'arriver. Terushima marmonna que c'était Tendou qui avait commencé à le chercher, mais personne ne l'écouta.

"Yo Kuroo !" le salua Bokuto, la main levée pour la frapper contre celle de son ami.

"Yo," répondit-t-il en frappant dans sa main, et il s'affala sur le canapé à son coté en soupirant. "Pff, j'suis claqué."

"Je sais pas comment tu peux accepter d'aller bosser un jour de congé.."

"C'est le job qui veut ça." Kuroo haussa les épaules et il desserra sa cravate. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de rentrer se changer avant de rejoindre sa bande ici et portait toujours son costume noir de couturier.

"Kuro, j'ai corrigé les paroles que tu m'as demandé de regarder," l'informa Kenma depuis la table.

"Ah, merci !" Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir à table et lire le contenu du calepin. C'était lui qui trouvait les thèmes, les idées de paroles pour les chansons de leur groupe avec Iwaizumi, mais comme ils avaient parfois tendance à un peu trop s'emballer, ils laissaient à Kenma le soin de corriger certaines tournures de phrases et d'autres détails.

Il se mit à discuter à demi-voix avec Kenma du résultat. Ce qu'il trouvait bien, ce qu'il voulait changer. Le nom d'Iwaizumi fut prononcé plusieurs fois, parce qu'il faudrait qu'ils lui montre aussi pour avoir son avis.

La vie d'artiste était vraiment faite de plein de choses, songea Bokuto en observant ses amis. Terushima et sa guitare, Tendou et son manga (son instrument était un peu encombrant à emmener ici tous les jours alors souvent, il ne faisait que lire quand il venait), Kuroo et Kenma et leurs paroles de chansons. Finalement, c'était un monde qui lui était un peu inconnu. Ils étaient artistes musicaux, lui artiste pictural. Il savait faire un peu de piano, sans doute grater un ou deux accords de guitare, mais pas beaucoup plus.

Il sourit vaguement, et il sortit un carnet et un stylo à paillettes violet de son sac. Les coins du petit livre étaient cornés par l'action de l'usure et du temps, et la couverture noire était couvertes d'inscriptions faites au blanco. Il l'ouvrit, et sembla hésiter une seconde avant de commencer à écrire.

 _jeudi 15 septembre 2016_

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai été forcé d'assister à un repas de famille. Mes grands-parents étaient en ville pour voir le bébé de Seijuro et Reiko. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas vu depuis sa naissance. Chiyoe était là aussi et elle m'a forcé à retirer mes piercings avant d'aller saluer nos grands-parents. Apparemment, quelqu'un "comme moi" ne devrait pas porter des trucs "aussi grossiers". J'ai quand même gardé une boucle d'oreille et je crois que personne ne l'a remarquée. Grand-mère a critiqué mes cheveux. Grand-père ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois ; il n'a fait que parler boulot avec Seijuro et notre père. Comme d'habitude, Chiyoe a été sur mon dos tout le repas. "Tiens-toi droit", "ne mange pas si vite", bla bla bla. Faut qu'elle arrête de faire genre on est une famille de rois ! Je me suis enfui dès que j'ai pu pour rejoindre Kuroo et la bande. Kuroo et Iwa travaillent sur les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson avec Kenma._

 _Demain, on doit aller déjeuner avec Iwa près du café français._

 _ **Tout va bien**._

Il relut rapidement ce qu'il venait d'écrire, et quand il eut l'air satisfait, il rajouta une note au bas de la page, qu'il entoura :

 _Vérifier s'il y a vraiment des caméras de surveillance._

Satisfait, il referma le carnet et le fourra dans son sac, en vrac avec le stylo à paillettes.

"Eh les gars, ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour à la salle d'arcades ? C'est moi qui invite !" déclara-t-il gaiement

"Oui !" répondirent immédiatement Terushima et Tendou, comme poussés par un instinct, avant de se dévisager en fronçant les sourcils.

Kuroo haussa les épaules pour dire que ça lui était égal, et il lança un regard à Kenma pour avoir son avis. Le blond vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. 16 heures passées, un jeudi. Normalement, les collégiens et lycéens étaient encore à leurs activités de clubs ou aux cours supplémentaires à cette heure-ci, alors il n'y aurait probablement pas trop de monde.

"Ok," finit-il par dire. Il referma son calepin.

Bokuto et Terushima lâchèrent une exclamation d'excitation en échangeant un sourire, et ils s'empressèrent de récupérer leurs affaires pour y aller. Tendou rangea son manga. Kuroo les laissa à la sortie de la salle en disant qu'il rentrait d'abord se changer et qu'il les rejoindraient ensuite. Bokuto lui demanda de récupérer le reste de la bande au passage, ce à quoi il répondit qu'ils étaient encore en cours.

Ils n'avaient pas tous la chance de quitter tôt ou de pouvoir sécher la fac à tour de bras.

* * *

"Akaa-chan, tu es prêt ?"

"Oui, c'est bon."

Il referma la porte de son casier dans lequel il avait laissé son tablier et son veston, et il soupira. Il était 15 heures, sa première journée venait de s'achever. Oikawa lui avait expliqué qu'il ne ferait pas ses horaires-là une fois qu'il aurait signé son contract, ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui où il avait plus observé et apprit que véritablement été serveur. Malgré tout, cela l'avait étrangement épuisé et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : rentrer et dormir.

"Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?" proposa Oikawa alors qu'ils sortaient, tout en posant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux. "Je vois suffisamment le café en y travaillant, mais je connais un autre endroit sympa pas très loin où ils ont un cappuccino super !"

"C'est gentil mais je préfère rentrer," répondit poliment Akaashi.

"Allez, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais, je ne t'ai rien demandé l'autre jour, mais..." Il marqua une pause, comme s'il hésitait à terminer sa phrase. Et puis il se lança prudemment : "Je voudrais quand même savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à l'entretient."

La gorge du peintre s'assécha d'un coup, et il peina à déglutir. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Oikawa le savait. Il avait toujours eu une curiosité mal placée, même si généralement, il savait ne pas trop dépasser les limites. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un instant. Les yeux de Tooru, cachés derrière ses verres teintés, scrutaient ceux d'Akaashi sans qu'il ne puisse les voir. Mais il sentait à quel point ce regard braqué sur lui était insistant. Il était déterminé à savoir.

Après tout, il lui devait bien ça pour lui avoir trouvé ce boulot. Et puis c'est lui qui lui avait parlé de cet entretient qu'il avait passé, et échoué.

"Ok," soupira Keiji avec résignation. "Allons prendre un café."

"Génial !"

Oikawa invita Keiji à le suivre. Ils partaient à pieds. Apparemment, quand bien même sa moto était sa toute dernière fierté, le châtain avait envie de marcher.

C'était une belle journée et on ne ressentait pas encore tant que ça les prémices de l'automne qui serait bientôt là. Les journées étaient encore chaudes et belles. Pendant qu'Oikawa racontait des histoires qui lui semblaient intéressantes qu'il avaient entendues par erreur au café, Akaashi, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, baladait son regard tout autour de lui.

Bien que généralement, les gens se promenaient par ici sans trop de méfiance, le quartier n'en restait pas moins situé dans un coin plutôt difficile de Tokyo. Cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Les bâtiments étaient vieux et la mairie ne voulait vraisemblablement pas _gaspiller_ d'argent en les rénovant. Sur les bancs et sur certains murs, des mots et des dessins étranges avaient été tagués à la bombe, sûrement par des gosses qui avaient manqué d'éducation.

Akaashi trouvait ça désolant (non, plutôt juste dommage) que des jeunes qui se prenaient pour des rebelles dégradent ainsi des biens publiques pour les décorer de motifs insensés et de mots parfois grossiers.

Tout près du café, il y avait un petit quartier de vieilles maisons minuscules. Le loyer y était sûrement très abordable, bien plus que dans le centre de la ville. Ils étaient passé par là. Les logements avaient quelque chose de pittoresque, mais beaucoup des murets qui les séparaient n'avaient pas été épargnés par les tagueurs.

Il y pensait, regardant sans vraiment voire, quand soudain il s'arrêta. Oikawa ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, trop lancé dans ses ragots, et il fit encore quelques mètres avant de se retourner.

"Akaa-chan ?"

Mais _Akaa-chan_ ne l'écoutait déjà plus du tout. Il avait le regard fixé, et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le ramener à la réalité.

Là, sur le mur en béton, bien à la vue de tous au bord de la route, il y avait la chose la plus grandiose qu'il lui avait jamais été donnée de voir. C'est à peine s'il clignait des yeux, comme s'il avait peur que dans un battement de cils, ce qu'il admirait ne disparaisse.

C'était un tag à la bombe. Mais ce n'était pas comme les tags grossiers qu'il avait vus ailleurs, et qu'il trouvaient irrespectueux envers la communauté. C'était autre chose. Et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il avait des papillons dans le ventre en regardant ce tag-là.

Il était grand, sans doute plus de deux mètres sur trois. Il était plein de couleurs, mais il y avait surtout du rouge et du orange. Il était impressionnant.

Il représentait une ville, avec de hautes tours d'immeubles noires. Une ville très sombre et sans doute très triste. Cette ville était en feu. De hautes flammes sortaient des fenêtres des buildings et s'élevaient pour rejoindre le plumage embrasé d'une immense chouette. L'oiseau de proie surplombait les gratte-ciels, les ailes déployées, grandes ouvertes et prêtes à enrouler la cité flambante. Elle était si grande et si impressionnante qu'on se sentait presque inquiet en la regardant. Les plumes du rapace étaient faites de longues flammes qui léchaient le toit des bâtiments et semblaient prêtes à réduire la ville en cendres. Dans son regard jaune, on pouvait presque voir le reflet de cette ville qui périssait au milieu du brasier. Dans ces yeux jaunes, on pouvait presque voir l'étincelle d'une vie.

Entourant la peinture, une phrase était écrite en lettres majuscules, en gros caractères noirs et rouges.

 _The city looks so pretty_

 _do you wanna burn it with me ?_

Quelque chose dans ce tag, dans ce tag-là, celui là et aucun autre, attirait inévitablement l'œil. Il avait saisit le regard d'Akaashi, et il ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux. Tant de colère s'en dégageait qu'il en avait presque le souffle coupé. C'était impressionnant. Comment pouvait-on transmettre un tel flot d'émotion en peignant sur un mur sale avec des de la peinture en spray ? Lui qui n'avait toujours eu comme outils que des pinceaux, il ne comprenait pas.

Et pourtant, il trouvait ça incroyable.

 _Cette peinture... on dirait qu'elle hurle_ , pensa-t-il toujours sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. _Qu'elle hurle désespérément pour qu'on la regarde. Elle appelle... 'reconnaissez-moi, je suis là'_

Placée là, à la vue de tous, si grande, si majestueuse et provocante, si pleine de colère et d'une telle beauté, cette peinture devait être celle d'une âme oubliée. Celle de quelqu'un qui voulait être vu, être entendu. Celle d'une personne pleine de rage, mais aussi pleine d'une sensibilité artistique incroyable.

Il avait vu de nombreuses toiles pendant sa courte vie. Dans les musées, dans les catalogues qui traînaient parfois à la maison, dans les galeries, les quelques fois où il avait assisté à des vernissages. Mais jamais il n'avait été si touché par une oeuvre.

Lui qui était si petit et perdu, si insignifiant et oubliable dans le monde où il rêvait d'évoluer, lui qui aujourd'hui avait dû renoncer à son unique rêve et qui en voulait à la terre entière et à lui-même, lui à qui on avait refusé toutes les chances, en regardant ce tag, il se sentait _vivant_.

En le regardant, il ressentait la colère, il ressentait la frustration et la haine envers le monde, envers la ville qui l'avait vu naître et grandir en lui fermant toutes les portes qu'il avait voulu ouvrir de ses petites mains fébriles.

 _En regardant ce tag, il avait envie de brûler la ville_.

En le regardant, il sentait son coeur battre plus vite, sa respiration se bloquer dans le fond de sa gorge et cette dernière se nouer. En le regardant, il sentait des frissons le parcourir, et une envie irrationnelle d'arracher ce mur pour le ramener chez lui le saisissait.

C'était comme si il venait de trouver la seule chose qui le rendrait jamais heureux. C'était un sentiment étrange, celui d'une dépendance aussi soudaine que violente.

C'était comme tomber amoureux de son âme-soeur et ne plus jamais vouloir être séparé d'elle.

Il se demanda qui avait bien pu peindre cette oeuvre.

Il pensa qu'il donnerait tout pour en rencontrer l'auteur.

* * *

 **DONE.**

 **omg j'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire ce chapitre c'était l'horreur ! dans mes plans de base, l'introduction ne devait pas être aussi looongue ! je suis désolée, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyés !**

 **Dès le prochain chapitre, l'action commence enfin ! les vies d'Akaashi et Bokuto vont s'accrocher pour (peut-être) ne plus jamais être détachées~**

 **Bref ! j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la soeur d'Akaashi ? Je l'aime beaucoup, j'étais impatiente de l'introduire ! par contre, j'ai toujours pas vraiment décidé de comment elle appelle son frère alors c'est possible que sa change entre keiji-nii, kei-nii, Keiji ou nii-san.**

 **J'ai finalement décrit le tag de Bokuto ! dans ma tête, il est vraiment magnifique, mais quand j'avais essayé de le dessiner... disons que la chouette ressemblait plus à une chauve-souris/fourmis démoniaque qu'à une chouette. ahem. je suis nulle en dessin.**

 **J'avais aussi hâte de montrer la bande de Bokuto (bien qu'Iwa n'était pas dans ce chap, et qu'il y en a deux qu'on ne connait pas encore) ! Et je suis tellement contente de mettre enfin mon Teru d'amour dans un truc que j'écris parce que _bless this child_ je l'aime d'amour. Bientôt, vous découvrirez aussi le nom du groupe de Kuroo (c'est un nom qui claque, j'l'adore héhé!)**

 **Bref, laissez vos avis, c'est ce qui fait vivre les auteurs !**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. GRAFFITI 3 : Skinny love

**Hey Hey Heeey !**

 **Désolé du fond du coeur pour cet immense retard, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre à cause de pas mal de raisons, la principale était la transformation de chez moi en centre d'accueil de vacances de ma famille x) Du coup ouais j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. Sorry.**

 **A part ça, je tiens encore à vous remercier du fond du coeur de reviewer, favoriser, suivre cette fic, ou même simplement de la lire sans laisser de trace de votre passage (même si j'adorerais avoir l'avis de tout le monde). Vos avis sont les plus belles choses qui soit et il n'y a rien de mieux pour motiver un auteur !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3** ━ _Skinny love and fated meetings_

" _Throw it all away, throw it all away !_  
 _I keep on screaming, but there's really nothing left to say_  
 _So get away, just get away !_  
 _I keep on fighting, but I can't keep going on this way._ "

( **Hollywood Undead** , Sell your Soul)

"Akaashi, tu peux t'occuper des clients qui viennent d'arriver dehors s'te plaît ?"

"Oui, je m'en charge."

On était vendredi, un jour tranquille. Le temps était agréable, mais suffisamment frais pour que les gens sortent au moins couverts d'un gilet. Il y avait du soleil, et quelques nuages épars qui roulaient paisiblement dans le fond du ciel bleu. Il était treize heures passées et la plupart des clients étaient des salariés venant profiter d'un café pour terminer leur pause déjeuner.

C'était le premier vrai service d'Akaashi, et il s'en sortait étonnamment bien. Il avait toujours su suivre les consignes qu'on lui donnait, respecter les règles qu'on lui imposait, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure.

Il se tenait droit, portait précautionneusement les tasses et les verres, souriait parce qu'on lui avait dit que c'était important, et ce même bien qu'il ait plutôt envie de faire la tête.

En fait, il était plutôt d'humeur pensive. Depuis la veille, le tag mural sur lequel il était tombé avec Oikawa n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, et il n'avait de cesse de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la personne qui l'avait conçu. Il se l'était imaginé plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir.

Il avait vu une personne habillée de couleurs sombres ━ un garçon ━ , avec des cheveux noirs sans doute un peu ébouriffés qui lui donneraient un air un peu sauvage. Quelqu'un qui aurait un regard profond et dégagerait une aura ténébreuse et secrète. Le genre de personne que l'on regarde passer et par laquelle on est inexplicablement attiré.

Il se demandait si c'était une personne dangereuse ou un simple petit vandale, s'il vivait dans le quartier où il avait peint son oeuvre ou s'il y passait juste de temps en temps. Il se demandait quel était son nom, quel âge est-ce qu'il avait. Inconsciemment, il se l'imaginait avoir son âge ou à peu près.

Il se demandait s'il était un être aussi fougueux que sa peinture le laissait entrevoir.

Pour un artiste, son art était un peu comme son âme, il y mettait tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était pour transmettre quelque chose. Akaashi avait toujours pensé que l'on pouvait en apprendre beaucoup sur un artiste en connaissant une de ses oeuvres.

Et cette oeuvre-là (il s'était mis à l'appeler une oeuvre, alors qu'en temps normal, le terme ne l'aurait même pas effleuré pour un simple tag), elle l'avait chamboulé. Elle l'avait fait frémir jusqu'au fond de lui et n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis. C'était assez étonnant, ce sentiment. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti ; pas aussi fortement en tout cas. Ça devait avoir un sens d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il se sente si touché par cette ode à la révolte lui qui avait été blessé et piétiné par le monde dans lequel il vivait.

Il se sentait étrangement lié à la personne qui avait peint ça, comme à un ami à qui il aurait confié même ses plus profonds secrets.

Il pensa encore qu'il donnerait tout pour l'avoir en face de lui, pour lui dire qu'il le comprenait, qu'il l'avait vu lui dont la peinture criait de révolution, criait pour attirer l'attention, pour être vue et remarquée.

 _Il pensait le comprendre._

"Eh, Akaa-chan !" l'interpella Oikawa à demi-voix au bout d'un moment alors qu'il revenait vers le bar avec une commande.

"Hm ?" Il passa la commande à Yukie qui s'occupait de préparer les boissons et qu'il avait rencontrée le matin même (elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique), et il tourna la page de son calepin tout en prêtant une oreille distraite à son ami.

"Viens voir, faut que je te montre quelque chose !"

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, il lui attrapa le bras et le tira trois pas sur la gauche. D'ici, ils étaient cachés par un pilier décoratif, tout en ayant une vue assez dégagée sur les grandes baies vitrées du café, et donc sur l'extérieur.

"Regarde," dit-il en désignant l'extérieur. Il avait un grand sourire enjoué sur les lèvres, et une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Alors Akaashi regarda. En face du café, de l'autre côté de la route sur l'autre trottoir, il y avait un vieux banc en bois occupé par trois garçons. Ils avaient des sandwichs de supérette et du thé en bouteille, et discutaient tout en mangeant. Ils avaient l'air de jeunes adultes, sans toute n'étaient-ils pas loin de lui et Oikawa en matière d'âge.

Celui de gauche avait le teint légèrement bronzé et les cheveux coiffés en piques. Il portait un t-shirt noir suffisamment serré pour marquer ses biceps, un pantalon cargo imprimé camouflage kaki et des doc martins beige. Il souriait en écoutant le garçon assit à côté de lui parler, mais Akaashi remarqua que derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il avait l'air de regardait ailleurs.

À côté de lui, il y avait un garçon au style plutôt improbable. Ses cheveux zébrés noir et blanc étaient dressés sur sa tête, sans doute maintenus comme ça par une quantité déraisonnable de gel capillaire, et Akaashi aurait juré que même un ouragan ne parviendrait pas à le décoiffer. La seule fois où il avait vu des coupes de cheveux si excentriques, c'était quand il avait accompagné sa soeur au TAF* deux ans auparavant. Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir porter une telle coupe dans la vie de tous les jours.

Ce garçon devait être un original.

Il portait un pantalon en toile grise clairement trop large pour lui (ou bien était-ce fait exprès?), de grosses chaussures noires défoncées semblables à des chaussures de basket et un sweatshirt à capuche blanc qui semblait aussi flotter sur lui. Pourtant, c'était un gars qui avait l'air plutôt baraqué et large d'épaules.

Il secouait frénétiquement la jambe tout en parlant. Sûrement un tic nerveux ; Akaashi avait déjà eu des camarades qui faisaient la même chose à l'école.

Il n'inspirait pas trop confiance à Akaashi. Il avait un peu l'air d'un voyou, même s'il souriait de la façon la plus innocente qui soit. C'était sans doute juste une façade. _Une façade pour qui ?_ demanda la conscience d'Akaashi qui essayait de lui rappeler que c'était mal de juger quelqu'un en ne se basant que sur son apparence. Peu importe pour qui est-ce qu'il gardait cette façade. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que son style ne lui inspirait pas la sympathie du peintre.

Le troisième garçon assit tout à droite, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, était le plus intrigant des trois pour Akaashi. Il avait les cheveux noirs coiffés d'une façon si singulière que l'on aurait cru qu'ils n'étaient pas coiffés du tout. Était-ce la cause de cet étonnant épi ? Akaashi n'aurait su le dire. Toujours était-il que aussi farfelue soit cette coupe, elle n'était pas pire que celle du type assit à sa gauche.

Il était habillé tout en noir. Un jean largement troué aux genoux et légèrement sur les cuisses aussi, un t-shirt sur lequel était écrit quelque chose en blanc, mais l'inscription était à moitié dissimulée par la veste en cuir qu'il portait par dessus. Akaashi songea qu'il devait mourir de chaud dans du cuir, même si ce n'était que du simili. Il avait des rangers aux pieds.

Il avait l'air de ne pas vraiment prêter attention à la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de lui. Il mangeait son sandwich en silence, le regard dans le vague, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait l'air de penser à des choses profondes.

Akaashi se fit une réflexion qui lui donna soudain chaud. Il était exactement la représentation qu'il s'était faite du mystérieux auteur de ce tag qui l'obsédait depuis la veille. Tout de noir vêtu, l'air ténébreux, mystérieux. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer sortir une bombe de peinture de dieu-sait-où pour se mettre à peindre autre chose d'aussi grandiose là, sur le sol devant lui.

"Tu vois celui tout à gauche ?" demanda alors Oikawa, le tirant de ses pensées fantasmées. Il revint sur terre, et tourna à contrecœur les yeux vers le garçon aux lunettes de soleil et aux cheveux en piques.

"Oui ?"

"Il vient déjeuner sur ce banc presque tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois. Des fois il vient avec ses deux copains, parfois avec deux autres gars ; mais la plupart du temps il est seul."

"Et ?" dit Akaashi, attendant qu'il explicite un peu son propos. Ce n'est pas qu'ils avaient du travail, mais presque.

"Tu ne le trouves pas super mignon !?" s'exclama-t-il à voix basse, mais l'excitation transparaissait malgré tout dans le ton qu'il avait employé. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et brillants, ses lèvres relevées dans un sourire ravi.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil. _Oh_ , alors c'était là qu'il voulait en venir. Il regarda le garçon avec plus d'attention. Il est vrai que de loin, comme ça, il semblait avoir des traits assez réguliers, et il avait un joli sourire. Oui, il n'était pas trop mal ; en y pensant bien, c'était tout à fait le genre de son ami.

"Tu as flashé sur lui ?" demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Oikawa.

L'intéressé piqua un fard et il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues en se dandinant comme une jeune fille embarrassée.

"Naaaaan !" dit-il d'un ton ridiculement suraigu. "Il est juste mignon, c'est tout."

"À d'autres," répliqua le peintre, un peu sèchement. Il n'était pas dupe.

Oikawa reprit un semblant de sérieux, mais tout en adressant toujours à Keiji un petit regard finement amusé parce qu'il savait qu'il avait vu clair dans son petit manège.

"Ok, j'admets que j'ai _peut-être_ un coup de coeur pour lui !" lâcha-t-il avec théâtralité en haussant les épaules. "Mais en même temps, tu l'as bien regardé !? Il est canon !"

"Et tu l'observes en te cachant comme ça à chaque fois qu'il est là ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" Oikawa rosit encore, un peu gêné parce qu'il fallait avouer que dit comme ça, ça faisait un peu pathétique.

"Ah bon ? Tu as pourtant l'air de bien savoir où te placer pour le voir sans être vu," continua Akaashi alors que l'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à trouver la situation un peu amusante, il devait bien admettre ça.

"Arrête ! Quand tu dis ça comme ça, je passe pour un _stalker_ ou quelqu'un de bizarre !" gronda Tooru en fronçant les sourcils.

Le peintre ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son ami le coupa immédiatement en levant la main.

"Nan, ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je te signale que je suis un professionnel. Quand il est là, je continue à servir les clients," dit-il avec classe en redressant le menton. Et puis il ajouta après une pause : "... et puis, quand j'ai une seconde de battement, je me cache pour le regarder."

Il détourna le regard, et le rouge sur ses joues était un peu moins visible dans l'ombre du pilier derrière lequel ils se cachaient. Akaashi se fit la réflexion que c'était assez mignon. Oikawa était quelqu'un qui passait pour assuré et fier en toutes circonstances, avec son sourire Colgate et son ton un peu roucoulant, mais au fond quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui, comme ce garçon, semblait à la fois l'intriguer et l'intimider, il devait plus hésitant et avait l'air plus fébrile.

"Tu as déjà essayé d'aller lui parler ?"

"Jamais de la vie !" s'offusqua le serveur en faisant les gros yeux. "Je pourrais jamais aller lui parler ce serait trop bizarre ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? ' _hey salut, je t'observe quand tu viens manger en face, ça te dit que je t'offre un café ?_ ' Juste, pas possible !"

Akaashi se retint de pouffer de rire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue et en cachant sa bouche avec son poing. Ses yeux reflétaient son amusement mêlé à un air désolé. Il avait un peu de peine pour son ami, il semblait dans une situation difficile pour son petit coeur charmé.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," répéta Oikawa après s'être légèrement raclé la gorge pour reprendre contenance. "Ce serait mal poli d'aller le déranger pendant qu'il déjeune."

"Oui, au moins aussi malpoli que l'observer en secret pendant qu'il déjeune," se moqua encore le peintre.

"Tu sais quoi Akaa-chan ? Laisse tomber ! Si c'est juste pour te moquer de moi, tu peux retourner servir je te dirai rien de plus !"

Et sur ces mots, Oikawa gonfla les joues comme un enfant qui boude, et il s'éloigna pour s'approcher d'une table où deux personnes attendaient qu'on s'occupe d'elles. Akaashi le regarda faire. Il savait que son ami ne faisait pas vraiment la tête, ou du moins que ça lui passerait très vite. Et puis c'était juste trop tentant de le taquiner comme ça.

Il soupira et lança un dernier regard aux trois garçons sur le banc. Sa curiosité fut piquée quand il vit le mystérieux coup de coeur d'Oikawa pencher la tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de regarder quelque chose, mais que sa vue était bloquée. Akaashi tenta de suivre son regard (pas facile à cause de ses lunettes de soleil), mais il réussit quand même à constater qu'il avait l'air de suivre quelqu'un du regard. Quelqu'un qui se déplaçait à travers tout le café derrière les baies vitrées.

Oikawa.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune peintre déchu alors qu'il pensait que c'était plutôt amusant comme situation. S'il savait qu'il semblait vraisemblablement être la raison pour laquelle ce garçon dehors venait déjeuner là tous les jours...

Mais il n'allait pas lui dire. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans ses histoires de coeur.

"Excusez-moi," l'interpella un homme assis à une table près de lui.

"Oh pardon, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" demanda-t-il en détachant son attention de l'extérieur pour sourire poliment au client.

Il prit sa commande, un café frappé. En revenant vers le bar pour faire préparer la boisson, il se rappela des deux cafés dont il avait pris commande avant qu'Oikawa ne l'attrape pour lui parler, et qu'il n'avait jamais servit au final.

"Merde," jura-t-il à mi-voix. "Yukie, est-ce que quelqu'un a servi les deux cafés que je t'ai demandé ?"

"Ouais, Ko s'en est occupé," répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers lui. "Elle les a vus qui traînaient sur le comptoir, alors avant qu'ils ne refroidissent..."

"Ah, parfait. Merci." Il souffla de soulagement. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, ce n'était pas très professionnel ça comme comportement.

"Ne te laisse pas trop distraire par Oikawa et ses potins," lui souffla Yukie avec un regard appuyé. "C'est peut-être sympa, mais ce n'est pas lui qui te payera à la fin du mois."

"Je sais. Désolé."

Il s'inclina, et en attendant le café frappé, il se tourna pour regarder dehors. Son regard tomba encore sur le garçon tout en noir. Il avait fini son sandwich et avait maintenant une bouteille de thé ouverte à la main, dans laquelle il prenait une gorgée de temps en temps. Il avait toujours le regard dans le vague et l'air pensif. Il était un brin intimidant et n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre très facile à aborder.

Le garçon au milieu avec sa drôle de coupe de cheveux semblait toujours lancé dans une conversation animée avec celui de gauche. Akaashi se demanda pendant une seconde de quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler avec tant de vivacité. Il faisait beaucoup de gestes avec ses bras en parlant et semblait plein de vie.

Ce n'est certainement pas un type comme ça qui aurait pu peindre le tag. Non, cela devait forcément être quelqu'un comme le garçon silencieux tout en noir. Akaashi se demandait bien qui il pouvait être.

Enfin, ça ne servait à rien de se poser des questions sur lui. Certes il était la version de chair et d'os de ce qu'il avait imaginé sur l'auteur du tag, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était vraiment lui. Qui sait, peut-être que ce garçon-là ne savait même pas peindre ou dessiner.

Allez, il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur son travail. Son service s'achevait dans moins d'une heure et là, il pourrait laisser vaquer ses pensées.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il continua à lancer des coups d'œil à l'extérieur, plus par ennui qu'autre chose.

Même si ce n'était pas le job de ses rêves ━ bien loin de là ━ il ne s'imaginait pas que le métier de serveur pouvait être si peu enrichissant. Il pensait, pour essayer de se donner un peu de motivation, que cela pourrait être une sorte d'expérience humaine. Être en contact avec les gens, échanger quelques mots en les servant, ce genre de choses. Mais la réalité était toute autre.

Il s'ennuyait et il avait mal au dos à force d'être debout à slalomer entre les tables et à force de courbettes lorsqu'il souhaitait aux clients d'apprécier leur boisson. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait le faire. Est-ce que les serveurs en France s'inclinaient aussi comme le voulaient les normes de politesse au Japon ? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le cas.

Pour faire passer le temps plus vite, il observait. Il observait les clients, et aujourd'hui, il observait les trois garçons dehors. Il observait le ténébreux qui lui rappelait le tag de la Chouette.

Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient fini par partir sans qu'Akaashi ne les voient. Il avait juste trouvé le banc vide alors qui lançait une énième œillade à l'extérieur. C'était cinq minutes avant la fin de son service. C'est là qu'on l'avait interpellé.

"Akaashi, c'est bien ça ?" avait demandé une voix dans son dos, et il avait failli faire tomber les deux verres vides qu'il rapportait au bar.

Il se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, pour tomber sur un sourire. Un sourire en coin vaguement sournois qui n'inspirait pas forcément confiance. La personne qui se tenait devant lui portait un costume bleu nuit sur une chemise blanche sans cravate. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, clairement peignés sans que cela lui donne un air trop strict, avec une raie légèrement à droite. Ses yeux étaient gris-vert, légèrement plissés alors qu'il étudiait Akaashi du regard avec un peu trop d'attention. On devinait au premier regard qu'il était caucasien. Peut-être européen.

"C'est moi," répondit-il, un peu méfiant. "Je peux vous aider ?"

L'homme rit.

"Vous ne pouvez pas, mais l'inverse est probable."

Il avait un accent singulier que le peintre n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils. L'homme lui tendit la main, et il avait toujours, pendu aux lèvres, son sourire en coin.

"Je m'appelle Alexandre Moreau, je suis le gérant du café," annonça-t-il.

Akaashi cligna des yeux, le temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau. Oh. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré. Oikawa lui avait répété qu'il était absent, mais qu'il l'entretiendrait dès son retour et que tout se passerait bien pour son contrat, mais ça avait un peu inquiété Akaashi de travailler sans avoir encore rien signé d'officiel. C'était comme travailler au _black_ , au fond.

Il esquissa un sourire maladroit et tendit la main à son tour pour serrer celle de son... employeur? s'il pouvait déjà l'appeler comme ça. L'homme avait une poigne ferme. Il avait déjà entendu qu'un homme avec une bonne poignée de main était un homme de confiance. Pourtant, ce type-là, il ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. C'était son sourire en coin, pensait Akaashi, et ses yeux plissés, qui lui donnaient cet air un peu sournois, un peu intimidant. Il avait le regard d'un fauve.

"Oikawa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il m'a dit que vous étiez un serveur d'exception !" continua Alexandre en invitant Akaashi à le suivre.

Il posa les verres qu'il ramenait sur le bar au passage, s'attirant un regard de la part de Yukie, avant de suivre l'homme à l'arrière du café, dans son bureau.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

Alexandre hocha la tête, "Oui. Il s'est montré très convaincant pour te faire engager ici."

Akaashi tilta à l'utilisation soudaine du tutoiement, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il trouvait un peu singulier que son patron s'adresse à lui si familièrement alors qu'ils avaient une relation purement professionnelle. Il se dit que c'était peut-être une coutume française. Et cette pensée l'amena à songer qu'il parlait étonnement bien japonais pour un étranger. Il devait vivre ici depuis longtemps déjà.

"Oh," fit-il en balayant la pièce des yeux. Elle était petite et fonctionnelle, avec un bureau et beaucoup d'étagères pleines de portes-documents et de classeurs.

Alexandre le regarda de ses yeux plissés cette fois remplis d'amusement.

"Cela n'a pas l'air de te toucher plus que ça que ton ami se soit décarcassé pour te trouver un job," siffla-t-il.

"Cela me touche," répondit Akaashi d'un ton plus effronté qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Bien sûr qu'il avait une dette éternelle envers Oikawa de lui avoir trouvé ce poste. Mais il avait cette réticence, cette petite aigreur au fond de la gorge, ce dégoût dû au fait qu'il faisait ce travail par dépit, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre.

Cela lui laissait un arrière-goût désagréable dans la bouche qui l'empêchait d'exprimer pleinement sa gratitude.

"Si tu le dis," conclut Alexandre en haussant vaguement les épaules. "Ce n'est pas important. Il paraît que nous n'avons pas encore discuté des modalités de ton contrat ici, et ça, c'est autrement plus important."

Akaashi hocha la tête. Alexandre lui fit signe de s'asseoir, alors il s'installa au bord d'une des deux chaises posées en face du bureau.

"Je ne vais pas te mentir," commença son employeur d'un ton grave en fouillant dans un tiroir. "Si j'ai accepté de t'embaucher, c'est parce qu'Oikawa s'est montré très convaincant. Et aussi parce que je lui devais une faveur. Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'un nouveau serveur. Alors au moindre faux pas, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te remercier."

Ses paroles glaciales tirèrent un frisson désagréable à Akaashi qui se mit à tordre nerveusement ses doigts. Il s'en doutait un peu à dire vrai. Alexandre avait un air amusé, amusant, mais il avait aussi cet air de prédateur sadique dans le regard. Du genre qui ne montre aucune pitié envers ce qui est plus petit et moins important que lui.

Il hocha la tête, faisant de son mieux pour garder l'air détendu et réceptif.

"Enfin, il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal, pas vrai !" rajouta alors Alexandre d'un ton goguenard, et Akaashi força un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Je suis sûr que tu es un bon gars. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ? C'est ton premier job, c'est ça ? Tu es allé où au lycée ?"

"J'étais au lycée Hironori, ici à Tokyo. Et, oui, c'est mon premier emploi."

"Hironori, hein ?" répéta Alexandre comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir concernant l'établissement. "Jamais entendu parler !"

 _C'est normal_ , pensa Akaashi, _c'est un tout petit lycée, et assez mal réputé en plus._

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas continué tes études ?"

Là, Akaashi baissa la tête, un peu piteusement. Il hésita une demi-seconde à donner la raison. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement éluder la question. C'était normal pour un futur employeur de vouloir savoir ça.

"J'ai fait une demande de bourse pour entrer dans une école d'art, mais j'ai été recalé. Et comme ma famille n'avait pas les moyens de couvrir les frais d'inscription, j'ai dû renoncer."

"Une école d'art ? Tu es un artiste ?" demanda son interlocuteur, comme soudainement piqué de curiosité.

Akaashi hocha la tête.

"Oui," dit-il, un peu amer. "Je peins."

"Oh, c'est génial ça ! J'ai toujours admiré les peintres ! Tu sais, là d'où je viens en France, il y a un port de plaisance et tous les étés il s'y tient un marché nocturne. Et tous les ans, il y a beaucoup d'artistes qui proposent de dessiner des portraits et des caricatures, et il y a cet incroyable type qui fait des tableaux grandioses tout à la bombe. C'est toujours devant son stand qu'il y a le plus de monde."

Alexandre eut l'air de se perdre dans un souvenir l'espace d'une seconde, et ses mots tournèrent dans la tête d'Akaashi. Un peintre qui peint des choses grandioses à la bombe, ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

"Enfin bref. Il paraît que les artistes sont souvent dissipés parce qu'ils ont trop la tête dans les nuages. J'espère que cela ne nuira pas à ton travail, ce serait embêtant pour toi..."

Akaashi secoua la tête.

"Aucune chance."

"Bien, dans ce cas il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes !" Alexandre frappa dans ses mains avec satisfaction. "On peut passer aux détails du contrat maintenant !"

Akaashi hocha la tête. Alexandre le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il pouvait passer en une seconde d'un homme à l'aura inquiétante à un bon vivant, souriant et enjoué. C'était trop bizarre, et surtout cela semblait trop peu naturel pour être sincère.

Ils discutèrent un certain moment. Le contrat d'Akaashi impliquait 38 heures par semaine et il travaillait tous les jours sauf le mercredi et le samedi. Il serait payé 125 000 yens par mois. Ce n'était vraiment pas cher payé pour le nombre d'heures, mais c'était déjà énorme pour lui qui n'avait aucun diplôme. Et puis il avait juste besoin d'un salaire, aussi maigre soit-il, pour pouvoir aider à subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Et pour acheter des mangas à sa soeur, aussi. Pour lui faire plaisir.

Quand Akaashi ressortit du bureau, il était officiellement et légalement serveur du café. Cela lui donnait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Ou plutôt de soulagement. Non, ce n'était pas ça non plu. C'était le sentiment d'être vaguement rassuré, mais peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il n'était enfin plus placé sous le regard d'Alexandre.

Oikawa lui proposa d'aller fêter ça le soir même. Il refusa. Il n'était pas très branché sorties nocturnes pour s'amuser en écumant les bars et les boites de nuit. Et puis c'était lui qui s'occupait du repas ce soir-là parce que sa soeur était occupée par un gros exposé à préparer à la maison.

Oikawa avait capitulé assez rapidement en lui faisant promettre de sortir avec lui un autre jour. Akaashi avait accepté pour qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Pour rentrer chez lui, il fit un détour par le quartier tout proche où était peint le tag de la Chouette. Il ne s'arrêta pas en passant devant, mais il l'observa tant et si bien qu'il se tordit presque le cou pour continuer à le regarder même après l'avoir dépassé. Il aurait pu l'observer pendant des heures.

Il rejoignit l'appartement où il vivait sur les coups de quinze heures, et il constata qu'il était seul. Parfait.

Il fila immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il se changea au profit du t-shirt gris troué par des mites et du vieux short en toile vert canard dont l'élastique à la taille était détendu qu'il portait toujours pour être à l'aise lorsqu'il peignait.

Il avait dit à son père qu'il jetterait tout son matériel de peinture.

 _Tu n'en auras plus l'utilité_ , avait dit son père, ce bel enfoiré. Akaashi avait serré les dents et hoché la tête.

Cependant, il n'avait rien bazardé, et ne comptait pas le faire. Il avait renoncé à _peindre pour être un artiste_ , mais il allait continuer à peindre parce qu'il avait besoin de l'argent que lui rapportaient les petites toiles qu'il vendait aux touristes sur les marchés.

« Un artiste qui ne fait de l'art que pour l'argent ne mérite pas d'être appelé un artiste, » lui avait un jour dit _cette_ personne. « Il faut ressentir l'art et y mettre toute son âme ; c'est ça, être un artiste. »

Oui, il savait. Et il savait que l'on ressentait toujours lorsqu'une oeuvre, peu importe si elle était picturale, musicale ou même littéraire, n'avait été créée que pour le profit qu'elle pourrait générer. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression que c'était malhonnête. Mais c'était comme ça, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis les touristes qui achetaient ses peintures ne réfléchissaient pas à leur sens. Alors qu'elles soient purement commerciales ne leur importait pas. Ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Il peignait ce que les gens voulaient voir du Japon. Le mont Fuji, un bassin de carpes, des geishas, un temple, une allée bordée de cerisiers roses en pleine floraison.

C'était commercial. Sans âme. Mais au fond, quelle importance maintenant. Il ne serait jamais un grand artiste-peintre de toute façon.

Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de devenir le nouveau Monet ou un Van Gogh, il n'aspirait pas à une telle renommée parce que c'était vraiment viser gros. Mais il s'était toujours imaginé, depuis ses six ans, faire un jour exposer ses toiles et apparaître dans les revues d'art.

Faire une croix sur ce rêve de toujours était vraiment difficile. C'était comme s'arracher la peau et laisser s'échapper son âme, parce que son art était tout ce qui le définissait.

C'était un peu terrifiant dans un sens. Il ne s'était toujours défini et exprimé qu'à travers la peinture. Dans les moments difficiles, après l'accident, après le drame, il s'y était réfugié comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule porte de salut — il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix en vérité — et il n'avait plus vécu qu'à travers sa peinture.

Quand on lui disait que ses toiles n'avaient pas d'âme, cela revenait à dire que lui-même n'en avait pas ; qu'il n'avait pas d'essence, rien qui le définisse comme individu. Et c'était désolant.

 _Mais tout ira bien maintenant_ , se disait-il. _Maintenant que j'ai abandonné, je pourrai peut-être me reconstruire à travers autre chose._

 _Oh, et à travers quoi ?_ répondait une autre voix au fond de sa tête, comme le diable répondant à l'ange, chacun perché sur l'une de ses épaules. _Tu crois que c'est en servant des cafés à des salary-men déprimés que tu deviendras quelqu'un ?_

 _Tu n'es personne_ , lui soufflait un fantôme dans le coin de sa chambre, dissimulé par l'ombre et par son chevalet. _Sans la peinture, tu n'es personne, mais avec elle, tu n'es rien non plus. Au fond Keiji, peut-être que tu es destiné à rester insignifiant et misérable et à mourir comme ça._

 _Ta peinture ne vaut rien._

 _Tu n'as aucune âme._

 _Tu n'es rien._

 _Un minable, un moins que rien._

 ** _Regarde ce que tu as fait du don que je t'ai donné..._**

"La ferme !" hurla-t-il soudain, et il envoya valser son chevalet d'un coup de bras rageur. Le trépied tomba avec la toile à peine commencée qui y reposait, et que le pinceau qu'il avait lâché en même temps avait tachée, la gâchant au passage.

Il resta sans bouger pendant une poignée de secondes, le regard hagard. Le fantôme dans le coin avait disparu.

Il soupira, tremblotant.

 _Tout va bien_ , se força-t-il à penser. Il se leva pour redresser son chevalet et étudia sa peinture. Des taches de bleu la maculaient. Il pourrait peut-être la rattraper en peignant la mer. C'était jouable.

Il se remit à sa place, sur son tabouret. Ça allait, le fantôme était parti. Même si ses pensées noires restaient, ça allait. Il savait qu'il ne valait rien, il l'avait bien compris. Mais ça allait. Ça allait.

 _ **Ça allait**_.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Akaashi allait travailler au café, discutait avec Oikawa, parfois avec Yukie aussi, il évitait soigneusement Alexandre qui passait de temps en temps voir si son établissement se portait bien. De ce qu'Akaashi avait compris, il possédait un autre café dans Ikebukuro. Quand son service s'achevait, il rentrait en passant devant le tag de la Chouette qu'il trouvait toujours aussi beau et impressionnant.

Le coup de coeur d'Oikawa était revenu plusieurs fois, et Akaashi semblait être le seul à remarquer la façon dont il regardait Oikawa. Il portant des lunettes de soleil à chaque fois, même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de soleil, et c'était sûrement une tentative de cacher un peu le fait qu'il observait le café avec pas mal d'insistance.

Le type aux cheveux noir et blanc et le ténébreux l'avaient accompagné plusieurs fois. Une fois, il y avait eu un petit blondinet avec eux, et le ténébreux avait beaucoup discuté avec lui. Une autre fois, c'est un gars avec des cheveux teints en violet prune et un autre avec des cheveux noirs, beaucoup de tatouages et une petite barbiche qui lui avaient tenu compagnie sur le banc.

Akaashi se demandait si Oikawa et le garçon aux lunettes de soleil allaient finir par se parler un jour. Ce serait bête qu'ils ne le fassent pas tout de même.

Un jour, un samedi aux alentours de quatorze heures, alors qu'il avait les mains plongées dans la vaisselle, il reçut un appel d'Oikawa. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, et avant qu'il ne puisse rappeler, il avait déjà un message vocal.

"Akaa-chan, rappelle-moi immédiatement, c'est hyper important !"

Son ami avait l'air nerveux, peut-être un peu paniqué aussi. Akaashi sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement alors qu'il le rappelait. Est-ce que quelque chose de mal était arrivé au café ?

Une unique tonalité retentit avant qu'une voix ne lui hurle dans l'oreille.

"Akaa-chan j'ai besoin de toi !"

"Salut Oikawa," répondit Akaashi en éloignant son téléphone de deux bons centimètres pour épargner son tympan.

"Ouais ouais, salut. Écoute-moi, c'est d'une importance cruciale," annonça Oikawa d'un ton solennel. "Tu te souviens que tu avais dit que tu sortirais avec moi un de ces soirs, hein ? Et bien l'occasion est arrivée !"

"Oikawa, franchement je—"

"Nan nan nan nan nan, tais-toi laisse-moi parler ! Tu sais, le beau gosse du banc ?"

"Tu es enfin allé lui parler ?" demanda Akaashi avec l'espoir que son ami ne soit finalement peut-être pas un cas désespéré.

"Mieux. C'est _lui_ qui est venu !" répondit Oikawa avec plus d'excitation dans la voix qu'un gamin un matin de Noël. "Tu te rend compte Akaa-chan ? Il est venu me voir au café ! Et il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir boire un verre avec lui et ses amis ce soir."

"C'est génial, mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans."

"Eh bien c'est justement là que tu entres en jeu ! J'ai besoin que tu sois là pour occuper ses copains afin que je puisse discuter seul à seul avec lui."

"Hors de question," répliqua instantanément Akaashi. Il voulait bien être sympa, et bien sûr qu'il était heureux que son ami ait enfin une chance de se rapprocher du garçon aux lunettes de soleil, mais il n'avait pas envie de servir de diversion.

"Je t'en prie Akaa-chan !" supplia Oikawa d'une voix pleine d'un désespoir théâtral. "Si ses potes nous collent trop, je pourrai pas être tranquille pour me rapprocher de lui. Tu sais, créer des liens, tout ça. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide."

Akaashi soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir ce soir. Mais alors vraiment pas. En même temps, il se sentait un peu mal de couper l'herbe sous le pied d'Oikawa en lui volant sa chance rêvée d'être seul avec son coup de coeur.

"J'te plaît," insista Oikawa d'une petite voix, comme s'il était sa dernière chance. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas très loin de la vérité au fond.

Akaashi se fit alors la réflexion que ' _ses amis'_ impliquait peut-être le ténébreux qui l'intriguait quand même un peu. Mais peut-être que non et qu'il ne serait pas là. Akaashi devait bien admettre qu'il avait un peu envie de lui parler. Est-ce que cela valait le coup qu'il y aille et risque de ne pas le voir ?

Apparemment, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

"... À quelle heure est-ce que tu veux qu'on se retrouve ?" demanda-t-il, résigné.

"Akaa-chan, tu es le meilleur !"

* * *

 ***TAF** c'est l'abréviation pour **Tokyo International Anime Fair** qui est le plus grand salon sur les anime au monde.

* * *

 **Eh voilà ! Même s'il ne s'y passe pas énooormément de choses, j'aime bien ce chapitre. J'essaye de prendre mon temps. J'ai bien aimé décrire Iwa, Bokuto et Kuroo (vous aviez bien reconnu que c'était eux, hein?).**

 **Sinon, j'ai remarqué qu'on a tendance à beaucoup écrire Akaashi comme très silencieux et pas hyper facile à atteindre, mais là dans cette fic, j'ai envie de rappeler qu'il a aussi un coté taquin et gentiment moqueur, bien que légèrement froid.**

 **En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai commencé à avoir peur en me disant 'merde, c'est en train de tourner au KuroAkaa' mais je crois que j'ai réussi à rattraper le coup. J'aime bien le KuroAkaa, j'en écrirai peut-être un jour.**

 **Je me suis dis que je donnais peut-être un peu trop d'indices sur le passé d'Akaashi dans ce chapitre, mais bon. Est-ce que vous commencez à assembler les pièces du puzzle ou est-ce que je n'en ai pas encore assez dis?**

 **Bref voilà je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre où Akaashi et Oikawa vont sortir avec Iwaizumi et sa bande au bar~**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt, et bon courage à ceux pour qui c'est la rentrée !**


	5. GRAFFITI 4 : People of interest

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Waouh, le temps passe à une de ces vitesses, pas vrai ? Hahaha... ha... *sweats* Bon, je suis teeeeellement désolée de mon retard, genre vraiment. Je suis en pleine page blanche depuis plus d'un mois, c'est frustrant. Surtout que c'est pas la page blanche où j'ai pas d'idées, c'est la page blanche où j'arrive pas à écrire mes idées (et que je trouve pire).**

 **Bref. Voilà comment j'en suis arrivé à un mois sans chapitre. Sorry.**

 **En tout cas, comme toujours, je remercie du fond du coeur les personnes qui lisent et laissent des reviews sur Patchouli vous êtes des anges ! (j'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je vais le faire un jour!) Avoir vos avis me fait toujours sincèrement plaisir, alors merci !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 _ps : j'avais pas d'inspi pour le titre du chap, et je trouvais juste la citation belle._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4** — _People of interest under neon lights_

"Don't think about making art, just get it done. Let everyone else decide if it's good or bad,

whether they love it or hate it. While they are deciding, make even more art."

( **Andy Warhol** )

" Et là, genre, l'autre perso hyper balèze dont je t'ai parlé est arrivé et il lui a envoyé un coup de poing de malade j'étais genre— _waouh_!"

"Quelle histoire..."

"Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je raconte !"

"Désolé Mei, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça."

Mei, assise en tailleur sur le futon de son frère, une vieille Game Boy dans les mains, leva les yeux de son jeu pour regarder ce que faisait son aîné.

Debout près de son armoire, il finissait de boutonner sa chemise bleu ciel. Il avait rendez-vous avec Oikawa dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure et il devrait bientôt partir. Il était vingt-et une heure passée, et Mei s'était installée ici avec sa game boy depuis la fin du repas. Elle faisait souvent ça, et elle racontait à son frère les péripéties incroyables qui arrivaient aux personnages des anime qu'elle regardait. Avant, Keiji l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en peignant. Maintenant, c'était juste un peu différent.

"T'es pas content de sortir avec Oikawa-san ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment."

"Je comprends pas pourquoi," gloussa la collégienne. "Pourtant, Oikawa-san est _siiii parfait_ ~ C'est un honneur pour toi d'aller boire un verre avec lui !"

Mei n'aimait pas trop Oikawa. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux et ne le connaissait au final pas vraiment, mais elle trouvait qu'il renvoyait une image trop parfaite pour être honnête. Elle le trouvait trop beau, trop souriant, trop poli. Elle était persuadée qu'il cachait quelque chose de pas net. Et puis elle avait 14 ans ; à cet âge, on a tous beaucoup de venin à répandre dans le dos de personnes qui ne le méritent pas forcément.

"Sois pas comme ça," sourit Keiji. "Il est gentil tu sais."

"J'l'aime pas."

"Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas que c'est forcément quelqu'un de mauvais."

Mei haussa un sourcil.

"T'es qui pour parler comme ça ? Ma mère ?"

Son frère laissa échapper un soufflement de nez amusé, "Peut-être bien."

"Ouais bah ça m'f'rait mal."

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur sa console portable et sembla se reconcentrer sur son jeu, appuyant furieusement sur les boutons et ses pupilles bougeant énergiquement alors qu'elle fixait l'écran de l'appareil.

"Au fait Kei-nii, tu comptes pas sérieusement porter ça pour aller dans un bar-dancing j'espère."

Akaashi fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ?"

"T'as vraiment aucun style," se contenta de répondre sa soeur en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet avec désarroi.

Akaashi comprit qu'il devrait peut-être se changer.

Pas qu'il accordait réellement une grosse importance à ce que pourraient penser les gens de lui, mais un peu quand même il devait l'avouer, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas envie qu'on le regarde comme s'il venait d'une autre planète toute la soirée parce qu'il porterait une tenue inappropriée.

Quand il quitta l'appartement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, laissant Mei toujours dans sa chambre, il portait une chemise à carreaux noire et blanche et un jean noirâtre qui avait été un peu délavé par le temps, le tout accompagné d'une paire de basket basses en toile gris anthracite.

Le bar où le rendez-vous était prévu était un établissement dont Akaashi n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'était pas très familier de ce genre d'endroits. Quitte à sortir, il préférait de loin le charme tranquille d'un salon de thé à l'étouffante humidité d'un bar lugubre dont l'air serait empli de fumée de cigarette.

Ou bien peut-être avait-il juste trop de préjugés sur ce genre d'endroits...

Il retrouva Oikawa au croisement de deux rues, et à partir de là, il ne leur restait qu'environ cinq minutes à pieds pour arriver. Oikawa avait l'air très excité, peut-être un peu nerveux aussi. Il parlait beaucoup, vite, encore plus que d'habitude. Il racontait ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée plus en détail.

"Tu vois, j'avais pris mon service depuis, genre, dix minutes et je revenais du bar avec des commandes quand là, je le vois. Il était pas sur le banc comme d'habitude, il était assis à une de _nos_ tables à l'extérieur. Il était avec les deux gars de d'habitude et il m'a souri en me faisant un signe j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place ! Je suis venu pour prendre leurs commandes, j'essayais de la jouer cool tu vois, mais quand je leur ai apporté leurs boissons, il m'a regardé genre trop intense et il m'a proposé de sortir."

"Il t'a demandé ça comme ça, directement ?"

"Hm. C'était un peu maladroit en fait, il avait l'air embarrassé et tout timide — raaah il était tellement chou si tu l'avais vu ! J'y croyais pas au début, c'était trop beau pour être vrai et comme je réagissais pas, il a eu l'air encore plus gêné, il a rougi et il s'est excusé et tout, j'te jure Akaa-chan il était trop mignon !"

"Et tu as fini par réagir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bah oui, on serait pas là sinon ! Ses potes se sont mis à le taquiner genre ' _tu viens de te prendre un râteau_ ' et ça m'a ramené sur Terre. Et j'ai accepté. Je suis sûr que j'étais rouge tomate, la honte! Mais j'étais tellement heureux t'imagines même pas !"

En effet, il ne pouvait pas imaginer, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Il eut une petite pensée dans l'arrière de sa tête qui lui souffla qu'il aurait bien aimé assister à cette scène. Cela avait dû être plutôt amusant à voir.

"J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Tu te rends compte, ça fait _des mois_ que je l'observe en cachette sans oser aller le voir, et là — c'est trop dingue !"

"Maintenant que tu as ta chance, ne fais pas tout foirer."

"Pourquoi je ferais tout foirer ! Tu vas voir, je vais être génial. Ah, c'est ce bar-là !" Il désigna un établissement du menton.

La devanture du bar était très sobre et il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. De l'extérieur, on entendait de façon étouffée la musique électro qui devait résonner depuis de gros haut-parleurs à l'intérieur. D'après ce qu'Oikawa lui avait dit, cet endroit était un bar-dancing plutôt populaire parmi les jeunes tokyoïtes.

Juste avant d'entrer, Oikawa s'arrêta soudain, tournant un regard nerveux vers son ami.

"Comment je suis ?" demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Akaashi prit le temps de le détailler des yeux.

Il portait un jean slim noir et une marinière classique sous une chemise en jean légère qu'il avait laissée ouverte et dont il avait relevé les manches. Il avait aussi ses nouvelles converses rouges aux pieds et une grosse montre qui avait l'air cher au poignet. Mais en réalité, c'était une contrefaçon qu'il avait payée une misère un an auparavant. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient en mèches structurées sur sa tête comme à l'accoutumée (il disait toujours qu'il ne les coiffaient pas et que c'était naturel, mais Akaashi avait du mal à y croire.) et son visage aux traits si réguliers, fins et élégants, semblait rayonner sous la lumière sale des lampadaires.

Comme d'habitude, Oikawa était parfait.

"Tu es très bien," répondit vaguement Akaashi. "Est-ce que tu es stressé ?" demanda-t-il ensuite. L'anxiété de son ami était repérable à des kilomètres.

"Un peu," avoua le serveur avec une étonnamment grande sincérité.

Décidément, ce garçon aux lunettes de soleil devait vraiment beaucoup lui plaire. De ce qu'Oikawa lui avait dit, son nom était _Iwa-quelque chose_. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus. Et il ne connaissait pas encore les noms des fameux amis qu'il allait devoir distraire. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire ça. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

"Bon allez, on y va !" s'exclama alors Tooru, souriant et l'air déterminé. Il ne restait jamais indécis et anxieux très longtemps. Ou tout du moins, il ne le montrait jamais très longtemps.

Akaashi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, l'air à l'intérieur était propre de toute odeur suffocante de tabac, mais pollué par le bruit ambiant. La musique était forte, mais apparemment c'était normal dans ce genre de bar. Il y avait beaucoup de gens. Néons et spots colorés étaient pratiquement les seuls éclairages, et certaines des lumières clignotaient très vite. Le tout donnait à l'endroit un air presque irréel.

Akaashi songea qu'il valait mieux ne pas être sujet à des crises d'épilepsie ici. Il se demanda aussi comment ils allaient être censés discuter alors qu'avec tout ce bruit, lui-même s'entendait à peine penser.

"Il a dit qu'ils nous attendraient au bar," glissa Oikawa contre son oreille, et il lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour le tirer à travers la foule. Akaashi lui fut reconnaissant pour ça, car il était certain qu'il aurait pu se perdre au milieu de cette mer humaine.

Ils durent un peu jouer des coudes pour passer, même si le gros de la foule occupait plutôt l'espace au centre qui servait de dance-floor. Akaashi se demanda comment des gens pouvaient sincèrement aimer venir se retrouver ici, alors que la promiscuité avec de parfaits inconnus était si grande. Il faisait chaud en plus, et les odeurs d'alcool se mêlaient à celles de transpiration et de déodorant.

Ça lui rappelait un peu les conventions d'anime que sa soeur adorait. Bondé, bruyant.

"Ils sont là Akaa-chan," lui glissa soudain Oikawa en ralentissant franchement l'allure. Akaashi leva la tête vers le bar et reconnut le fameux Iwa-quelque chose. Son estomac se tordit bizarrement lorsqu'il vit qu'il discutait avec le Ténébreux. Le garçon à la drôle de coupe de cheveux était là aussi, ainsi qu'un quatrième type qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le banc en face du café.

 _Iwa-quelque chose_ portait un t-shirt blanc sur lequel était imprimé un dessin qu'il ne distinguait pas clairement, un jean brut et des chukka boots beiges. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil, mais affichait toujours un sourire étonnamment chaud bien qu'il était léger.

"J'ai changé d'avis, on rentre," Oikawa reprit en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

"Oh non, tu vas pas me faire ce coup-là !" répliqua Akaashi en le retenant. Oikawa tourna la tête vers lui, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Il avait de nouveau l'air apeuré et intimidé.

"Mais est-ce que tu as vu comme il est **beau** ? Comme si je pouvais avoir une chance avec lui !"

"Dit le type le plus narcissique du monde."

"Tu sais bien que c'est juste pour me donner un genre."

"Donc tu l'admets ?"

"C'est pas le sujet !"

Akaashi resserra sa prise sur le poignet de son ami en plantant un regard plus noir que le néant dans le sien.

"Tu m'as traîné dans ce club pour servir de distraction et j'ai gracieusement accepté, alors maintenant t'as plutôt pas intérêt de te dégonfler."

Oikawa déglutit. Akaashi était plutôt inquiétant quand il avait cet air de tueur. Il hocha la tête, et dans un regard entendu, il dégagea son bras. Mais il ne s'enfuit pas.

"Tu as toujours envie de faire connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

"Bien. Alors sois comme d'habitude et tout ira bien."

Oikawa hocha la tête encore une fois, d'un geste un peu plus assuré. Akaashi étira un demi-sourire satisfait.

"Après tout, c'est le toi naturel qui lui a plu."

"Qui lui a pl— quoi ? Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Rien. Allez, ne faisons pas attendre ton rencard."

Laissant Oikawa un peu confus, il fit deux pas, avant de s'arrêter, se retourner pour interpeller son ami qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il n'était pas soudain plus impatient d'aller rencontrer ces garçons, mais il trouvait Oikawa un peu ridicule. Lui qui était d'habitude si confiant, c'était curieux de le voir dans cet état.

Akaashi n'avait jamais vu Oikawa se comporter avec un petit ami ou une petite amie. Il l'avait déjà écouté parler de ses histoires de couples, et il ne s'imaginait sincèrement pas qu'il puisse être aussi nerveux lors d'un rendez-vous. Il pensait qu'il serait détendu, confiant, afficherait son plus séduisant sourire.

Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. Comme quoi, les gens pouvaient toujours nous surprendre. Akaashi se demanda si l'opinion que Mei avait d'Oikawa changerait si elle le voyait comme ça, tout intimidé à l'idée de rencontrer son coup de coeur.

Il vit Oikawa déglutir et faire quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Akaashi avait l'impression d'être avec un jeune enfant qu'il devait encourager à faire quelque chose. Pour être honnête, il avait un peu envie de le pousser en avant. Littéralement. Peut-être qu'il tomberait sur _Iwa-quelque chose_ , que leurs regards se croiseraient et qu'ils rougiraient tous les deux, gênés et confus, balbutiant des excuses maladroites comme dans une comédie romantique ?

Non, cela semblait assez peu probable. Ils n'étaient pas dans une comédie romantique.

Ils restèrent côte à côte pour s'approcher du bar, et alors qu'ils étaient à quelques pas du groupe de garçons qu'ils devaient rejoindre, _Iwa-quelque chose_ détourna le regard de ses amis et croisa le regard d'Akaashi le temps d'une demi-seconde, avant que ses yeux ne dévient sur Oikawa.

Son regard sembla s'allumer pendant l'espace d'une seconde, et il fit un signe de la main comme pour s'assurer qu'ils les avaient bien vus. Oikawa lui rendit son geste, en étirant un sourire qui semblerait confiant et assuré à quiconque ne le connaîtrait pas bien. Il était doué pour cacher ses émotions négatives quand il le voulait vraiment.

Ils s'approchèrent, et Akaashi croisa le regard du Ténébreux qui le fixa un instant, avant d'esquisser un léger hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

"Désolé du retard !" lança Oikawa en arrivant près d'eux. Ils n'étaient même pas en retard.

"Oh nan c'est rien, on n'a pas attendu !" répondit Iwa-quelque chose.

"Tu plaisantes ? Tu nous as fait venir grave en avan— aïe !" Le garçon qui venait de parler était celui qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais vu au banc en face du café, et il avait été coupé dans son intervention d'un grand coup de coude dans ses côtes de la part du Ténébreux qui lui lança un regard appuyé, pendant que celui qui avait une drôle de coupe de cheveux gloussait, et que _Iwa-quelque chose_ lançait des flammes avec ses yeux, l'air à la fois énervé et embarrassé.

"Désolé," dit-il alors en retournant son attention sur Oikawa.

"C'est rien." Le serveur balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main.

"Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation en tout cas," continua Iwa, le regard un peu fuyant. "T'aurais pu trouver ça bizarre de te faire inviter par un gars que t'as jamais vu."

 _Ouais, "jamais vu_ ", pensa Akaashi, un peu moqueur. S'il savait qu'Oikawa l'observait depuis des semaines dès qu'il venait. D'ailleurs, sachant que lui venait sur le banc exprès pour l'observer aussi, c'était même étonnant que leurs regards ne se soient jamais croisés.

 _Iwa-quelque chose_ capta le regard d'Akaashi une deuxième fois, et ce dernier réalisa que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais pu véritablement voir ses yeux. Il fallait dire aussi que toutes les fois où Akaashi l'avait vu, il avait toujours porté ses lunettes de soleil pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'il scrutait le café.

Ses yeux étaient olivâtre tirant sur le marron, un peu étroits, mais pas autant que ceux du Ténébreux. Il avait un regard un peu profond et sérieux quand il le regarda, mais lorsqu'il regardait Oikawa une seconde plus tôt, il avait un petit air heureux au fond des pupilles.

"C'est le collègue dont tu m'as parlé ?" demanda-t-il sans quitter Akaashi des yeux, bien qu'il s'adressait à Tooru. Cela eut le don de mettre Keiji vaguement mal à l'aise (vaguement plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.)

"Oui !" roucoula Oikawa en prenant son ami par les épaules, l'air guilleret. "Il s'appelle Akaashi et il n'est pas juste mon collègue ! On est amis depuis plusieurs années déjà."

Akaashi hocha légèrement la tête, autant pour valider les dires d'Oikawa qu'en guise de salutation.

Iwaizumi sourit. Il avait l'air gentil.

"Salut, moi c'est Iwaizumi."

Oh, alors c'était ça le nom complet d' _Iwa-quelque chose_. Iwaizumi. Il pointa un pouce vers ses amis qui observaient la scène avec des sourires amusés en attendant qu'on les présente. Quelque chose dans leurs regards disait à Akaashi qu'ils étaient sûrement venus uniquement pour pouvoir se moquer gentiment des tentatives de séduction d'Iwaizumi.

"Hm, eux c'est mes potes. Bokuto, Kuroo et Terushima."

Les trois garçons esquissèrent tous un léger geste de la main. Akaashi fixa son regard sur le Ténébreux. _Kuroo_. On pouvait dire qu'il portait bien son nom. En plus de ses cheveux, il ne portait que du noir, de son t-shirt sur lequel était imprimé le logo du groupe AD DC à ses Doc Martins. Entre les deux, il avait un jean troué. Akaashi avait remarqué qu'il portait beaucoup de jeans troués. Il l'avait remarqué parce qu'il s'était mis à beaucoup le regarder lorsqu'il venait avec Iwaizumi. Il avait les oreilles décorées de nombreuses boules et piques, et son lobe gauche était agrandi d'un écarteur (qu'Akaashi avait toujours trouvés assez moches, mais qui rendait bizarrement bien sur Kuroo.)

"On vous offre quelque chose ?" demanda Iwa en regardant Oikawa. Ce dernier battit un peu des cils en prenant un air flatté.

"Avec plaisir," répondit-il.

Ils s'installèrent et passèrent commande. Kuroo et Iwaizumi prirent tous les deux un rusty nail, Terushima commanda un whisky coca, et Bokuto demanda une vodka fraise, mais Kuroo changea sa commande pour une bière Liefmans en argumentant qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool et qu'il devait s'en tenir à une boisson qui ne serait pas trop forte. Oikawa opta pour un sex on the beach, et comme Akaashi ne savait pas quoi commander, il le fit pour lui, le condamnait à boire une piña colada.

Après ça, Oikawa, qui avait toujours été du genre beau parleur, engagea très vite la conversation avec Iwaizumi. C'était à se demander si son anxiété précédente ne s'était pas évaporée dans l'air.

Akaashi avait toujours plus ou moins admiré les personnes comme lui. Ou plutôt qu'admirées, il les avaient toujours trouvées impressionnantes. Réussir à engager avec tant de facilité le dialogue en compagnie d'une personne à laquelle on parlait pour la première fois, ça forçait le respect.

Akaashi savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais une telle facilité pour se lier aux gens. C'était un talent réservé à quelques élus. Au fond, ça ne lui importait pas tant que ça. Il était satisfait de ses quelques amitiés, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se lier à plus de gens.

Quand leurs boisons arrivèrent, le garçon avec la drôle de coupe de cheveux, qui répondait apparemment au nom de Bokuto, proposa de porter un toast, et quand Iwaizumi demanda pourquoi ils feraient ça, il reçut une œillade appuyée de ses trois amis.

"Juste comme ça, pour le fun !" répondit-il tout de même.

"C'est pas souvent que des canons acceptent de boire un verre avec nous," ajouta Terushima en ricanant.

"Parle pour toi," répliqua Kuroo, ce qui lui valut de se faire tirer la langue, laissant à tout le monde le loisir de voir le piercing qui ornait cette dernière.

D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, Akaashi se rendit compte qu'ils avaient l'air de tous avoir des piercings et des tatouages plus ou moins visibles avec leurs vêtements. Le morceau d'un motif sortait de la manche droite du t-shirt de Kuroo, et quand il les avaient salués, Iwaizumi avait laissé voir une inscription sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Est-ce qu'ils étaient du genre peu fréquentables ? Dans un pays comme le Japon, ce genre de modifications corporelles n'étaient pas forcément bien vues. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas un travail sérieux. Aucun employeur ne voudrait de garçons comme eux...

Iwaizumi soupira, "Ok, on trinque."

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres. Oikawa se joignit joyeusement à eux, Akaashi, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

"À Iwa qui a enfin trouvé le courage d'inviter le serveur sexy à boire un verre !" chanta Terushima.

"Ouais !" s'exclamèrent joyeusement Kuroo et Bokuto.

"Ta gueule," aboya quant à lui Iwaizumi, et il lança un regard désolé et un peu gêné à Oikawa. Mais ce dernier semblait à peine avoir entendu, et lui sourit béatement comme s'il était parfaitement heureux.

 _Niais_ , fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Akaashi pour le décrire à cet instant.

Bokuto, Kuroo et Terushima rirent de bon coeur, sans doute très amusés de taquiner leur ami. L'ébauche d'un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Akaashi, mais il tenta d'empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser de trop. Il ne voulait pas qu'on voie qu'au fond, peut-être qu'il trouvait ça un peu sympathique. Ils chahutaient Iwaizumi par rapport à son évident coup de coeur pour Oikawa comme lui avait chahuté Oikawa par rapport à son évident coup de coeur pour Iwaizumi.

Très vite, tous les deux se mirent à discuter ensemble en se désintéressant totalement de leurs amis respectifs. Akaashi sirota sa boisson en silence, observant les gens et écoutant d'une oreille distraite une histoire que Kuroo racontait à Bokuto et Terushima.

Il trouvait ça amusant, et curieux à la fois. Curieux par rapport à Kuroo. Lorsqu'il le voyait sur le banc, il avait souvent l'air un peu ailleurs, comme s'il était perdu au fin fond de ses pensées. Souvent il griffonnait quelque chose sur un petit carnet. Il ne participait pas trop aux conversations. Il l'avait vu sourire et rire une fois ou deux en réalité, mais c'était resté rare. Il se l'était ainsi sincèrement imaginé comme une personne sérieuse, mystérieuse. Ténébreuse, en somme. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ce soir se moquer affectueusement d'Iwaizumi de la sorte.

Peut-être que cela cassait un peu le mythe ? On pouvait le voir comme ça, mais Akaashi se dit qu'au fond, c'était normal qu'il s'amuse et plaisante avec ses amis ce soir. Tout le monde n'était pas constamment entouré de mystère. Il y avait ces gens qu'on pouvait croiser tous les jours et à qui l'on n'adressait jamais un mot, qui nous paraissaient taciturnes ou mélancoliques, mais qui, réellement, étaient de parfaits jouisseurs de la vie, qui riaient à toutes les blagues et souriaient de toutes leurs dents à leurs amis.

La clé, c'était d'apprendre à les connaître, et de voir sous leur façade.

Akaashi songea qu'il voudrait en apprendre plus sur Kuroo. Il avait piqué sa curiosité — c'était parti de quelque chose de si stupide ! Juste parce qu'il ressemblait à l'image qu'il s'était imaginée du créateur du tag de la Chouette.

Mais ce n'est certainement pas lui, répétait sa conscience. Il savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être intrigué par lui désormais. Parfois, les choses les plus ridicules et insensées dictaient nos pensées, nos comportements et nos attirances.

"Eh, toi !" appela soudain une voix. Akaashi papillonna des yeux et tourna la tête instinctivement vers la source de l'appel, sorti de ses pensées. Il réalisa très vite que c'était lui qu'on appelait, puisque Terushima, Kuroo et Bokuto avaient tous les trois le regard fixé sur lui.

"Euh, oui ?"

"T'as pas dit un mot depuis que vous êtes arrivés !" fit remarquer Terushima. "T'avais pas envie de venir ?"

Bonne question. Avait-il eu envie de venir afin de servir de faire-valoir pour permettre à son ami et collègue de draguer tranquillement le garçon sur lequel il lorgnait depuis plusieurs semaines, sans aucune contre partie qui plus est ? Oh oui, bien sûr. Il adorait ça.

"C'est pas ça," dit-il. "Je suis juste pas familier de ce genre d'endroits."

"Ouais ça se voit," répliqua Bokuto sans aucune délicatesse.

Akaashi le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette intervention. Il dut sentir que ce qu'il venait de dire intriguait tout le monde, alors il s'expliqua dans un haussement d'épaules.

"Bah quoi ? Il est tout freluquet et tout crispé, ça se voit direct qu'il est pas habitué ! Et puis comment il parle ! Genre, qui dit ' _je suis pas familier_ ' à part les vieux ?"

Akaashi se retint de lui faire remarquer que lui avait employé le terme ' _freluquet_ ' qui n'était certainement pas utilisé par les jeunes non plus.

"Tu peux parler Bo, tu viens de dire ' _freluquet_ '," gloussa Teru en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. Eh bien, lui ne s'était pas retenu pour lui faire la remarque.

"Ton nom c'est Akaashi, c'est ça ?" demanda Kuroo pour changer de sujet pendant qu'en arrière-fond, Bokuto et Terushima se chamaillaient.

Akaashi hocha la tête. À cause de la musique, Kuroo était obligé de parler fort et sa voix était sans doute un peu altérée, mais elle sonnait tout de même grave et basse dans les oreilles d'Akaashi.

"Et toi, Kuroo ?"

"Ouais."

Silence. C'était déjà le début des trous gênants dans la conversation, ça commençait bien. Akaashi chercha quelque chose à dire, mais évidemment, c'était toujours dans ces moments que son cerveau se vidait et qu'il ne trouvait rien à raconter qui serait au moins à moitié intéressant. Pourtant, il avait envie de discuter avec Kuroo. Mais lui poser des questions sur sa vie serait un peu trop intrusif, non ?

"Eh Kuroo, tu danses ?"

Kuroo détourna son attention d'Akaashi pour regarder Bokuto. Ce dernier s'était levé de son tabouret et se tenait face à lui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il tendit une main et fit mine d'esquisser une petite révérence, comme un prince de conte de fées qui invite sa princesse à une valse.

"Carrément ouais," répondit Kuroo en dessinant un sourire en coin.

"Akaashi, tu viens aussi ?" demanda Bokuto.

"Non merci, je ne suis pas un bon danseur," répondit poliment le peintre en secouant légèrement la tête.

"Ok, comme tu veux."

Kuroo vida son verre cul sec et se leva avant de s'éloigner avec son ami. Ils se mêlèrent rapidement à la foule et Akaashi les perdit de vue.

Il souffla et prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. Il lança un regard vers Oikawa pour voir comment les choses allaient. Il put remarquer qu'elles semblaient aller pour le mieux. Iwaizumi et lui s'étaient rapprochés bien plus que le devraient deux personnes qui se parlaient pour la première fois (ils diraient sûrement que c'était pour s'entendre parler sans avoir à crier plus fort que la musique.)

Il détourna les yeux. Terushima avait également disparu de son siège. Oh, génial. On l'avait forcé à venir pour qu'il les occupe, mais finalement, il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour ça.

Il capta une seconde la coupe de cheveux de personnage de manga de Bokuto dans la masse compacte de danseurs qui s'étaient fait une place sur le dance floor. Il dansait avec une fille, la faisait tourner et riait aux éclats avec elle sur un air électro.

Bokuto avait l'air gentil. Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Il avait l'air d'être plein de cette gentillesse bête dont font preuve les gens trop insouciants. Toutes les fois où il était venu sur le banc avec Iwaizumi, Akaashi l'avait vu souriant, vivant, enjoué. Il bougeait beaucoup, faisait beaucoup de grands gestes avec ses bras quand il semblait raconter quelque chose. Il avait l'air d'être de ces personnes qui sont de joyeux vivants sans aucun tracas, profitant de la vie et l'appréciant comme elle leur vient.

C'était un peu comme s'il n'avait aucune profondeur qu'il était lisse. Trop gentil, trop heureux. Comme si la vie ne l'avait jamais blessé.

Enfin, il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour pouvoir le juger.

Il se surprit à se demander quelles pensées pouvaient bien traverser l'esprit d'un être si léger. Y avait-il des choses qui le gardaient éveillé toute la nuit ? Des questions qui l'obsédaient au point qu'il en perdait le sommeil ? Des doutes et des peurs qui lui lacéraient l'âme sans aucune pitié ? Lui arrivait-il de pleurer ou d'avoir le sentiment d'être au bout du rouleau ?

Akaashi se dit que cela devait être le cas. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que l'on puisse n'avoir absolument aucun souci (et c'était peut-être parce que lui en avait déjà tant connu qu'il pensait cela). Mais Bokuto... Bokuto semblait balayer ses soucis comme on balaye de la main un insecte qui viendrait nous voler devant les yeux. C'était l'impression qu'il renvoyait avec son sourire et sa voix qui vibrait toujours de bonne humeur.

Et cela renvoyait le jeune peintre à son idée de départ : Bokuto avait tout l'air d'un inconscient sans profondeur. Et bien que balayer ses problèmes puisse sembler être une idée séduisante, elle n'était pas forcément bonne pour autant.

Alors qu'il fixait toujours Bokuto, lancé dans sa réflexion, ce dernier en vint par hasard à tourner la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le sourire qu'il lui lança alors perça sa bulle de réflexion, et il cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Bokuto était revenu vers lui entre temps, et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tabouret à côté de lui, et qui était occupé par Kuroo un peu plus tôt.

"Waouh, ça fatigue de danser comme ça !" s'exclama-t-il, et il attrapa sa bière pour en boire une large gorgée.

Akaashi hocha la tête en guise de réponse parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et il se fit la réflexion qu'en effet, Bokuto semblait étrangement essoufflé. Il n'était pas parti longtemps pourtant. Il ne devait pas être un grand sportif.

"T'aimes pas danser, Akaashi ?" demanda-t-il en le regardant après avoir reposé sa bouteille sur le comptoir du bar.

"Pas vraiment," répondit le peintre en haussant les épaules. Il ne précisa pas que ce qu'il n'appréciait pas n'était pas tant la danse que la façon dont se trémoussaient les gens en boite de nuit, et qu'ils appelaient de la danse.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Sans raison particulière."

"Oh. Ok."

La conversation eut l'air de s'arrêter là, et Akaashi se sentit un peu coupable. Bokuto semblait essayer de se montrer amical avec lui, mais lui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup avec ses réponses courtes et plutôt glaciales. Il se dit qu'il devrait faire un effort lui aussi. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait accepté de venir, autant ne pas passer une soirée totalement minable. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, mais comme il ne trouvait rien de réellement intéressant, il décida de ne pas faire dans l'originalité. Tant pis.

"Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?" demanda-t-il.

Pour une raison obscure, la question sembla faire plaisir à Bokuto. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'Akaashi lui parle qui le rendait heureux. Il était vraiment simple d'esprit.

"Je vais à la fac," dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et alors qu'Akaashi allait lui demander ce qu'il étudiait, il ajouta en faisant la moue : "Enfin, j'y vais quand j'ai pas la flemme. En fait, j'y vais pas souvent. Je crois que mes profs savent à peine à quoi je ressemble. Et pourtant je double ma première année ! J'ai raté mes partiels. Enfin faut dire aussi que je me suis présenté qu'à la moitié. Les oraux. Ecrire, ça m'saoule. Et puis y'a eu cette fois pendant les partiels du premier semestre où j'me suis barré au milieu de mon oral d'anglais parce que le prof me gonflait grave !"

Il gloussa en semblant se remémorer ce souvenir en particulier.

"J'crois qu'il a pas trop apprécié que je le traite de ' _casse-couilles_ '..."

C'était compréhensible. Comme Bokuto semblait trouver l'anecdote amusante, Akaashi se força à sourire, même si lui personnellement ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?" questionna-t-il tout de même. "Je veux dire, c'est plutôt une perte de temps pour toi. Tu n'as pas envie de faire autre chose à la place ?"

"Ah, ouais. J'sais pas, j'trouve ça cool en vrai. L'administration m'fait pas trop chier et au moins j'ai masse de temps libre."

"Oh, je vois."

En toute honnêteté, Akaashi avait juste envie de hurler à ce type de reprendre sa vie en mains. Il ne comprenait pas comment est-ce qu'il pouvait penser de la sorte. Il avait la chance de pouvoir poursuivre des études, et il ne prenait même pas cette opportunité ! Cela faisait sans doute un peu moralisateur de penser ça, mais certaines personnes ailleurs, un peu partout dans le monde, n'avaient pas cette chance. Il avait l'air tellement détaché, mais prendre ses études aussi légèrement ne le mènerait nulle part et il finirait par s'en mordre les doigts à coup sûr.

Il n'exprima pas le fond de sa pensée à voix haute. Il connaissait à peine Bokuto et n'avait pas envie de débattre avec lui sur des choses qui ne le regardaient pas, au fond, et surtout pas ici et maintenant. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant légèrement.

"Et toi alors," reprit Bokuto avec entrain. "Tu fais quoi toi ?"

"Bah. Je travaille avec Oikawa," répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il pensait qu'il le savait.

"Ouais, ça j'sais !" pouffa Bokuto, et il sembla à Akaashi qu'il se moquait de lui, ce qui ne lui plut pas vraiment. "Mais j'veux dire en dehors de ça. T'es à la fac ? Me dis pas que servir des cafés c'était ton rêve !"

Et là, Akaashi se sentit un peu mal. Il n'avait pas envie de s'engager sur le sujet de sa vocation qu'il n'atteindrait jamais, et surtout pas avec un inconnu. Surtout pas avec Bokuto. Il ne comprendrait probablement pas de toute façon. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un s'intéressant à l'art.

Il détourna les yeux en faisant un peu nerveusement tourner son verre à moitié vide sur le comptoir.

"J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que je voudrais faire," mentit-il.

"Vraiment ? Tu peins, non ? T'as jamais pensé à en faire ton métier ?"

Akaashi tressaillit et tous ses muscles se tendirent d'un coup. Il retourna lentement la tête pour regarder Bokuto et un mélange d'effarement et d'affolement se lisait dans son regard.

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Oikawa ne pouvait pas lui en avoir parlé, quand aurait-il pu faire ça ? Il n'était pas censé savoir. Il n'avait pas à savoir. Personne ne devait savoir.

Bokuto esquissa un léger mouvement de tête pour désigner sa main serrée autour de son verre.

"T'as des traces de peinture sous les ongles," expliqua-t-il naturellement. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure de mettre son interlocuteur mal à l'aise.

Instinctivement, Akaashi retira sa main pour la cacher. Il avait de sacrés yeux pour remarquer ça avec les lumières colorées qui avaient tendance à se faire un peu aveuglantes. Bokuto fronça les sourcils. Son comportement devait sûrement avoir quelque chose d'un peu curieux.

"Sois pas gêné !" dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans doute dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère. "Tu sais, je trouve ça plutôt cool !"

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler," trancha Akaashi d'un ton sec et froid. Il avait de nouveau baissé les yeux, et quelques mèches de cheveux cachaient en partie ses yeux.

"Pourquoi ?" insista Bokuto. "Franchement, faut pas que t'aies honte ! Tu peins quoi ? T'es plutôt paysages ou portraits ?"

"Je t'ai dis que je voulais pas en parler," rétorqua encore Akaashi avec encore plus d'agressivité dans la voix. Cette fois, cela sembla refroidir légèrement son interlocuteur qui resta un instant silencieux. Son regard brûlait Akaashi qui avait juste envie de s'enfuir.

"Désolé," finit par lâcher Bokuto. "Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ! C'est juste que, bah... t'sais, trouve ça vraiment cool les artistes, tout ça."

"Parce que tu y connais quelque chose en art peut-être ?" aboya le peintre, et il leva un regard noir vers son interlocuteur. "L'art requiert de la patience et de l'investissement, mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de t'investir dans quoi que ce soit toi, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu t'intéresses à l'art !"

En parlant d'investissement, il faisait référence à ce que Bokuto lui avait dit sur ses études. Avec du recul, Akaashi penserait sans doute qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux comme argument. Mais sur le coup, il avait juste dit le premier truc qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Bokuto le regardait avec de grands yeux et il avait l'air un peu choqué. Et cet air idiot que lui donnaient ses grands yeux ronds, avec ses sourcils bizarres, énerva encore plus Akaashi sans vraiment de raison. Cela lui donnait l'air encore plus simplet qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air et c'était horripilant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il insiste sur le sujet ? Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa peinture, de son rêve ou de sa déchéance. Surtout pas avec Bokuto.

Et il était tellement en colère à cause de ça, en colère contre lui-même surtout, qu'il prenait la fâcheuse tendance de s'emporter sur quiconque abordait le sujet. Cela lui rappelait sa propre médiocrité, sa propre lâcheté. Et ça lui rappelait un peu son père aussi ; son père qui voulait qu'il abandonne totalement la peinture et qu'il jette tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Son père qui voulait qu'il renie tout ce qu'il était.

"Akaa-chan, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

En s'énervant, il avait attiré l'attention d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi, et son ami s'était penché vers lui avec un regard soucieux.

"Désolé Oikawa, je dois y aller," annonça-t-il doucement, d'une voix qui menaçait de se briser.

Il se leva, et sans regarder une seule fois en direction de Bokuto, il s'éloigna, disparaissant vite au milieu de la foule, entre les lumières colorées qui éclairaient la salle. Oikawa le laissa faire, tirant une petite moue alors qu'il le regardait partir. Quelque chose avait l'air de l'avoir chamboulé. Il se jura de l'appeler pour s'excuser.

En sortant du bar, Akaashi aspira une grande bouffée d'air nocturne, et il entendit presque ses poumons le remercier. Respirer enfin la fraîcheur de la nuit après avoir suffoqué si longtemps dans une pièce close était comme une renaissance. Et comme si cela lui remettait les idées en place, il se sentit un peu bête. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça sur Bokuto. Mais en même temps, s'il n'avait pas insisté pour commencer, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça. Alors c'était sa faute !

Alors qu'il s'engageait sur le trottoir pour rentrer chez lui, il se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient un peu faibles, et que ses mains tremblaient. L'adrénaline de son coup de colère retombait en lui laissant une sensation désagréable dans tout le corps. Son coeur battait un peu vite aussi. Il n'avait pas aimé devoir penser à la peinture ce soir. Il avait espéré au moins se servir de cette sortie pour se vider la tête et oublier tout ce qui lui rongeait l'esprit, mais cela avait été sans compter sur la curiosité de Bokuto.

Akaashi songea qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il avait mal pris sa curiosité mal placée. Et puis son insouciance l'agaçait. Ils semblaient venir de deux mondes bien différents, et peut-être qu'ils étaient justement trop éloignés pour pouvoir bien s'entendre. Ce qui était sûr en tout cas, c'est que ce soir, il ne lui avait pas laissé une bonne impression.

La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa en s'éloignant pour rentrer fut qu'il n'avait, au final, pas beaucoup parlé avec Kuroo. Et ça, il le regrettait un peu.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'avais plutôt hâte d'écrire ce chapitre, et j'aime bien la façon dont il a tourné même si c'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête à la base.**

 **J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'Iwaizumi adorable avec Oikawa parce qu'il crush grave sur lui il est trop chou ugh. J'veux dire, quand il s'énerve pas contre lui, obligé Iwa c'est un amour en guimauve avec Oikawa personne ne me convaincra jamais du contraire.**

 **Bref, voilà voilà ! Très honnêtement, je promets rien pour le prochain chapitre. La fac me fait perdre beaucoup de temps et quand je rentre je suis tellement k.o que j'ai juste pas la tête à écrire alors... bah je peux rien promettre, même si ça me saoule franchement. Désolé.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, même si c'est très court ! J'ai tellement de mal à écrire en ce moment, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié ! (ou pas d'ailleurs)**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	6. GRAFFITI 5 : Broken youth issues

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Bon, comme toujours, je vous demande pardon pour la lenteur de publication ! Je me suis mis à ce chapitre assez tard et il s'est avéré plus long que ce que j'avais prévu.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5** — Broken youth issues

 _I keep searching for something that I never seem to find._  
 _But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind._  
 _Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change_  
 _Always a part of me, until the very last day._

( **Hear me now** , Hollywood Undead)

 _Dimanche 9 octobre 2016_

 _Hier soir, on est sorti avec Iwa, Kuroo et Teru. On devait rencontrer le crush d'Iwa. Il est venu avec un pote à lui. Akaashi. Il avait l'air assez coincé, mais je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il flippait d'être là. Il a dit qu'il avait pas l'habitude des bars comme ça. J'ai essayé d'être sympa avec lui, mais je crois que je l'ai énervé. Il m'a engueulé et il est parti. Il avait l'air vénère. Oikawa a dit que j'avais touché un point sensible en évoquant la peinture. Il ne m'a rien expliqué de plus. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a avec la peinture, Akaashi. En tout cas, maintenant, il doit me détester. Il faut que je m'excuse si j'ai l'occasion de le revoir. En tout cas, je reverrai Oikawa à mon avis. Le courant a eu l'air de bien passer entre Iwa et lui. Y'a de l'amour dans l'air~_

 _Aujourd'hui, Kuroo et les autres sont pas venus à la Salle. Ils sont allés répéter chez Teru. J'ai pas eu le droit de venir. Ils disent qu'ils bossent sur une nouvelle chanson et que j'ai pas le droit de l'entendre. C'est pas juste, j'me fais chier moi. Je crois que je vais aller racheter des bombes, j'ai presque plus de rouge._

 _Je dois voir Monsieur Shirato demain._

 _ **Tout va bien**_ _._

Bokuto referma son carnet en soupirant, et il le rejeta au fond de son sac à dos avec son stylo gel pailleté violet. Il était seul dans la salle communautaire, et voir la grande pièce aussi vide le fit soupirer une deuxième fois. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du vieux canapé, s'y enfonçant mollement, et puis il pencha la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond. Il y avait plusieurs taches d'humidité, et aussi une trace noire qui ressemblait à une brûlure. Mais quant à savoir comment est-ce que c'était arrivé, c'était un mystère.

Sans doute qu'un petit coup de restauration ne ferait pas de mal à leur petit repaire, mais le fait était que s'il proposait d'effectuer des travaux, il ne recevrait probablement que des refus, pour diverses raisons. "J'ai la flemme," diraient probablement les autres, tous du même avis. Et puis s'en suivraient sans doute des "la Salle est très bien comme ça !" ou alors des "si on la rénove, ce sera plus aussi agréable, on s'sentira plus chez nous". Et ce ne serait qu'à moitié vrai, et à moitié des excuses au manque de motivation.

Après tout, tant que le toit ne leur tombait pas sur la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Ils n'étaient tous pas très exigeants.

"Je me demande si Akaashi et Oikawa sont comme ça aussi..." pensa-t-il alors tout haut. Il était seul de toute façon, alors il pouvait bien penser à voix haute, personne ne l'en blâmerait.

Il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient : tous ceux qui fréquentaient cet endroit étaient généralement des personnes des mauvais quartiers de Tokyo qui avaient vécu leurs vies entières dans un cadre un peu vérolé. Ils avaient été éduqués par des parents trop occupés ou trop saouls pour vraiment s'occuper d'eux, étaient allés dans des écoles dans lesquelles l'État ne voulait pas injecter de fonds, habitaient dans des vieilles bicoques où l'isolation était à refaire. Enfin, le cas de Bokuto était un peu différent, mais toujours était-il que ce n'était pas une tâche d'humidité au plafond qui allait les gêner.

Mais Akaashi et Oikawa, ils n'avaient pas l'air de venir du même univers. Ils vivaient sûrement dans une jolie petite banlieue résidentielle en périphérie de la ville, dans une maison confortable. Ils n'avaient pas des têtes de gars élevés à la dure.

Il eut alors une pensée qui lui fit étirer un sourire un peu amusé.

"C'est un peu comme la Belle et le Clochard," gloussa-t-il en faisant référence à l'attirance évidente entre Iwaizumi et Oikawa, quand bien même Bokuto n'avait aucune preuve de la supposée aisance financière du serveur.

"Qu'est-ce qui est comme la Belle et le Clochard ?" demanda alors une voix.

Bokuto sursauta et il redressa la tête dans un mouvement tellement rapide qu'il aurait pu se faire mal, pour tomber sur une silhouette féminine. Emmitouflée dans une doudoune noire, une grosse écharpe jaune moutarde, et un bonnet en laine assorti d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches brunes, la jeune femme qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle portait un gros sac cabas à bout de bras et un sac à dos sur l'épaule.

En la reconnaissant, Bokuto se leva d'un bond et se pressa jusqu'à elle pour la débarrasser du sac qui avait l'air de peser plutôt lourd.

"Misa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il en la débarrassant du sac, recevant un sourire de gratitude.

"Je suis contente de te voir aussi, Bokuto," répondit Misaki en haussant un sourcil. Elle avait l'air un peu essoufflée, sûrement parce qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici à pied avec son gros sac.

"Ah, désolé. Content de te voir."

Elle sourit, et elle passa devant le tagueur pour aller déposer son sac à dos sur la table.

"Yuuji et les autres sont à la maison et ils sont plutôt bruyants," expliqua-t-elle en sortant un petit ordinateur portable de son sac. "Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir travailler ici."

"Ah ouais, ils répètent leur nouveau morceau..." songea tout haut Bokuto en s'approchant de la table à son tour.

"Hm, quand je suis partie, ils étaient plutôt en pleine partie de uno," répliqua Misaki en roulant des yeux.

"Quoi !" s'offusqua Bokuto. "J'ai pas eu le droit de venir parce qu'ils devaient répéter et ils font un uno sans moi !? Les traîtres ! Ils savent que j'adore ce jeu en plus !"

"Enfin bref," pouffa la jeune femme en ignorant son ami. "J'en ai profité pour acheter de quoi remplir le minibar."

"Sérieux ! Merci Misa t'es la meilleure !" s'exclama Bokuto, des étoiles dans les yeux, la trahison de ses amis déjà oubliée.

Il jeta presque le sac de courses sur la table et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'elle leur avait ramené. Misaki lui adressa un regard en coin un rien amusé, et puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur une des vieilles chaises et alluma son PC.

Elle avait repris ses études cette année ; des études de Lettres et Civilisations Anciennes. Elle était très appliquée et passait beaucoup de temps chaque jour à faire ses devoirs et réviser ses cours. De ce que Terushima avait racontait, il arrivait même qu'elle y passe une grande partie de la nuit, et qu'il la retrouve le matin endormie la tête sur le bureau. Elle disait que cela ne la dérangeait pas, qu'elle travaillait mieux la nuit de toute façon. Ça lui gardait l'esprit occupé et l'empêchait de penser aux choses désagréables.

"Wooh, t'as racheté des konpeito aussi !" s'extasiait Bokuto à côté d'elle en vidant le sac, commentant chaque boisson et chaque confiserie qu'il en sortait. "Faudra les cacher ou Noya va tout bouffer !"

"Il y a aussi des kit kat au matcha," l'informa Hana sans le regarder, en commençant à pianoter sur son clavier.

"T'es vraiment la meilleure !"

"Ouais, il paraît..." soupira-t-elle avec un léger sourire, mais son ton n'était pas aussi enjoué qu'un peu plus tôt.

Bokuto s'arrêta se fouiller et il releva la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle avait sorti, en plus de son ordinateur, un trieur plein à craquer d'où s'échappaient des feuilles griffonnées de notes de cours. Dans un sens, Bokuto l'admirait un peu pour être si appliquée dans ses études. Lui ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait jamais. Mais encore une fois, c'était un peu différent. Leurs raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et commença à déballer un kit kat au matcha (ses préférés). Le regard baissé sur l'emballage, il demanda soudain, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

"Est-ce que ça va avec Teru ?"

Misaki n'eut même pas un tic de sourcil qui aurait laissé transparaître une quelconque forme de surprise quant à la question. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder son ami non plus. Elle continua à presser rapidement les touches de son clavier, presque comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question. Mais Bokuto savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il avait demandé par curiosité et parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour ses amis, mais si elle ne souhaitait pas répondre et l'ignorer, il n'avait pas l'intention d'insister.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore une poignée de secondes, avant qu'une voix féminine ne s'élève.

"On s'est encore pris la tête avant-hier," avoua la jeune femme, et Bokuto remarqua qu'elle pianotait un peu moins vite. "Et puis hier soir, il ne m'a pas prévenue qu'il sortait avec vous. C'est Kuroo qui me l'a dit."

"Oh," souffla Bokuto, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Il n'était pas au courant. La veille, lorsqu'ils étaient au bar, Terushima lui avait semblé normal ; il n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement tracassé. Tout le monde dans leur groupe était au courant de la tension latente qui pesait sur sa relation avec Misaki comme une épée de Damoclès depuis un bon moment maintenant, et savait qu'ils se disputaient souvent.

C'était justement pour ça que Bokuto posait la question à chaque fois qu'il pouvait parler avec la jeune femme seul à seul. Il aimait bien Misaki. Il la trouvait drôle et gentille, et ce même malgré le fait qu'elle avait connu des jours difficiles. Elle était toujours prête à aider, ou à prêter une oreille attentive à un de ses amis. C'était une fille bien qui méritait d'être heureuse.

Mais il ne savait pas que Terushima lui faisait des cachotteries. Il lui arrivait de tremper dans des affaires un peu louches parfois, alors Misaki avait tendance à s'inquiéter rapidement lorsqu'elle ne savait pas où il était. À raison d'ailleurs, car il lui était déjà arrivé de se retrouver dans des conflits et de rentrer bien amoché chez eux.

Terushima savait ça. Misaki lui avait dit de la prévenir lorsqu'il sortait. Elle voulait toujours avoir une idée de ce qu'il faisait. Et ce n'était pas comme ces filles jalouses qui veulent surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de leurs petits amis de peur qu'ils ne les trompent. C'était simplement qu'elle le connaissait un peu trop bien, et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors Teru avait forcément fait exprès de ne pas lui dire qu'il sortait la veille.

Bokuto eut un petit pincement au coeur. Elle avait dû se faire un sang d'encre avant que Kuroo ne lui dise qu'il était avec eux. Elle avait dû s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Elle avait dû chercher à le joindre, mais il n'avait sûrement jamais répondu. C'était cruel pour elle. Mais Terushima n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel au fond. C'était quelqu'un de gentil derrière les airs de _bad boy_ qu'il se donnait. Il souffrait, c'était tout. Et, aussi horrible, aussi injuste et aussi inhumain que cela puisse sembler, c'était ça, sa façon d'extérioriser cette souffrance : faire peur à Misaki et la blesser. Il devait sûrement se sentir horrible de lui faire ça, mais c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se soulager un peu de ce qui le détruisait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils se disputaient si souvent. Ils avaient du mal à communiquer.

"Et aujourd'hui, comment ça allait ?" osa demande Koutaro, un peu hésitant malgré tout parce qu'il savait le sujet sensible.

Hana soupira et elle releva les mains de son clavier. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise qui grinça un peu, et elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était déjà plus là quand je me suis réveillée et quand il est revenu, il était avec les garçons. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu faire mauvaise figure devant eux. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à lui parler ce soir."

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde, et Bokuto en regretta presque d'avoir posé des questions dans un premier temps. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Leur couple était devenu fragile. Mais malgré tout, ils s'aimaient encore, ils s'aimaient sincèrement, ça se voyait. Et c'était sans doute ce qui rendait leur histoire si triste, entre autres choses.

Misaki se rendit compte du silence gêné de son ami, alors elle le regarda et lui sourit.

"Ne t'en fais pas, va ! Tu sais, ça fait partie de notre quotidien maintenant, c'est comme se brosser les dents, c'est naturel !"

Et elle avait beau dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, la tristesse que sa voix enjouée dissimulait était limpide. Cependant, comme elle essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère, Bokuto lui rendit son sourire et il n'insista pas. Le sujet devait être assez difficile à aborder pour elle.

"Alors dis-moi," continua-t-elle, et elle tendit le bras pour prendre un kit kat elle aussi. "Il est comment ce garçon qu'Iwa devait voir ?"

"Il est plutôt mignon," répondit le tagueur en haussant les épaules. "Le genre _ikemen_ , t'sais. J'ai toujours su qu'Iwa avait un faible pour les mannequins comme ça."

"Il ressemble à un mannequin ?"

"5,000 yens que s'en est un !" s'exclama Bokuto, et Hana gloussa.

"Je croyais qu'il était serveur dans un café ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"L'un n'empêche pas l'autre."

"Pas faux. Il faudra lui demander, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer !"

"Pfff, tu connais Iwa et sa pudeur sentimentale ! Déjà qu'il a mis des mois à se décider pour lui demander de sortir, à mon avis ils auront toujours pas avancé à noël, alors le temps qu'il vous le présente ! Il a vraiment un balai dans l'cul ce type des fois !"

La jeune femme rit joyeusement, "T'as pas tort, il a toujours été coincé !"

Ils rirent, se moquant gentiment de leur ami, et puis quand ils se furent calmés, Bokuto reprit.

"Il est venu avec un pote à lui et j'crois que je me le suis mis à dos," expliqua-t-il un peu piteusement.

"Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?"

"Bah, j'voulais être cool avec lui t'as vu ? Genre, lui parler et tout, mais il s'est grave vénère et il est parti !"

"Tu dis ça comme si il s'était énervé sans raison," fit remarquer Misaki en haussant un sourcil suspicieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il s'emporte ?"

"Mais rien !" se défendit vivement le garçon en prenant un air outré d'être ainsi accusé. "Je lui ai demandé si il faisait de la peinture et il a carrément pété un câble ! T'sais, moi j'trouve ça cool les peintres alors je voulais savoir si il peignait souvent, tout ça !"

"Hm, je vois," fit Hana en appuya son coude contre la table et sa joue contre la paume de sa main, tout en grignotant son kit kat. "Peut-être qu'il aime pas la peinture, genre, vraiment pas et du coup il a pas aimé que t'en parles ? Ou alors il est _peinturophobe_."

Elle étira un large sourire moqueur qui fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, et Bokuto comprit qu'elle se payait allègrement sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air visiblement vexé.

"Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est pas drôle !" gronda-t-il. "J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me déteste, j'suis un mec cool moi !"

"Je suis sûre qu'il ne te déteste pas," tenta la jeune femme pour le réconforter.

"J'suis sûr que si ! Il avait vraiment l'air énervé contre moi quand il est parti, tu sais ? Moi, j'voulais juste être pote avec lui..."

Bokuto laissa sa tête rencontrer la surface froide de la table en grognant de désespoir avec théâtralité, et son amie le regarda faire, un sourcil en l'air, mitigée entre la pitié, l'attendrissement et l'envie de le titiller un peu en riant. Elle connaissait surtout Bokuto pour son côté enjoué et sociable, et comme quelqu'un qui aimait être ami avec tout le monde. Alors pour lui, avoir l'impression que quelqu'un ne l'aimait pas était un cas de force majeure, et un problème de la plus haute gravité. C'était un peu amusant de le regarder se morfondre sur ça.

"Tu devrais peut-être essayer de le retrouver pour t'excuser," proposa-t-elle.

"Et s'il ne veut pas de mes excuses ?"

"Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour pas grand-chose, mon vieux."

"Nan mais. Imagine. Iwa et Oikawa se marient, et Akaashi est témoin d'Oikawa et moi témoin d'Iwa, mais il me déteste encore ! Imagine ! ça va plomber l'ambiance au mariage !"

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu serais le témoin d'Iwa si il épousait Oikawa ?" demanda Hana comme si c'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens dans sa parano.

"Oh, arrête, on sait tous que je suis son préféré !"

"Huhum, bien sûr..."

"Enfin bref !" clama le tagueur, "Là c'est pas le sujet !"

"Ce type, il est ami avec Oikawa, c'est ça ? Alors au pire, demande à Iwa de demander à Oikawa de lui faire passer tes excuses."

Bokuto cligna des yeux, l'air un peu hébété, comme s'il fallait qu'il décompose la proposition dans sa tête avant de pleinement la comprendre. Et quand il sembla effectivement comprendre, son regard s'illumina.

"Mais oui t'as carrément raison !" s'exclama-t-il comme si on venait de lui faire la meilleure proposition de sa vie. "Merci Misa t'es vraiment la meilleure !"

"À force de me l'entendre dire, je vais finir par le croire," pouffa la jeune femme.

Bokuto se leva d'un bond et se précipita jusqu'au canapé pour récupérer son sac à dos. Il avait l'air pressé tout à coup.

"Tu vas où ?" lui demanda son amie en le regardant faire.

"Trouver Iwa !"

"Je croyais que t'avais pas le droit d'être avec eux quand ils se réunissent pour répéter."

"Ils répètent pas, t'as dit qu'ils faisaient un uno ! A plus !"

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit de la salle communautaire si vite qu'en un battement de cil, il n'était déjà plus là. Misaki secoua la tête de dépit, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres, et elle se retourna vers son ordinateur pour continuer à travailler. Discuter avec Bokuto lui avait fait du bien. Discuter avec lui, ça lui faisait toujours du bien. Il était tellement lumineux, comme s'il n'avait aucuns soucis, et recevoir un peu de sa lumière aidait à oublier ses propres problèmes.

* * *

"Excusez-moi jeune homme, je voudrais acheter cette peinture."

"Bien sûr. 1,000 yens s'il vous plait. "

"Voilà."

"Merci."

"Merci à vous. Bonne journée."

"Vous aussi."

Akaashi regarda la touriste, probablement une Américaine vu son accent, s'éloigner avec sous le bras un petit rectangle emballé de papier kraft. Il soupira, et rangea les 1,000 yens dans sa petite mallette en fer. Il commençait à fatiguer de devoir parler anglais avec les touristes. Il n'était pas très bon en anglais à l'école, et son accent ne s'était pas arrangé. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était là, mais à force, il ne comptait même plus combien de temps passait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il venait, tous les dimanches, vendre ses peintures sur ce marché. Ce n'était pas aussi gratifiant qu'être exposé dans des galeries d'art, mais au moins, ça rapportait un peu d'argent.

Il attrapa son thermos et but une gorgée de thé. La sensation du liquide chaud dans sa gorge le fit frissonner.

Il faisait froid malgré que ce n'était que le début du mois. Et puis le froid était arrivé d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde, et Akaashi avait dû ressortir son manteau d'hiver et ses pulls, ainsi que ceux de sa soeur et de leur père, un peu dans l'urgence alors qu'ils étaient difficiles d'accès, entreposés tout au fond de leur petit cagibi. Malheureusement, ils avaient constaté que les cartons avaient pris l'eau pendant les grands orages qui avaient eu lieu en juillet, et un certain nombre de vêtements sentait l'humidité et la moisissure.

Au moins, cela leur avait permis de réaliser que leur toiture fuyait à cet endroit. Et avec les orages automnaux qui arrivaient, il allait falloir réparer ça rapidement.

Il pensa qu'il avait vendu quatre toiles depuis qu'il était arrivé, ce qui correspondait à 4,000 yens. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et ce n'est pas avec ça qu'ils paieraient les réparations du toit. Ou alors il pourrait essayer de le faire tout seul ? Cela ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça si des tas de types lambda le faisaient dans les films.

"Waouh, t'as vu c'est trop beau !" parla soudain une voix près de lui qui le ramena dans la réalité.

Il leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que deux jeunes filles s'étaient arrêtées devant son stand. Françaises. Il avait reconnu le mot ' _beau_ '. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas quand est-ce qu'il avait, dans sa vie, eu l'occasion d'apprendre à dire ' _beau_ ' en français, mais ce n'était pas important. Elles étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, sans doute autant parce qu'elles avaient froid que pour pouvoir s'entendre parler à voix basse.

Elles étaient blondes toutes les deux et se démarquaient ainsi un peu parmi tous les japonais qui se promenaient sur le marché. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir environ son âge, bien que l'une d'elles semble un peu plus jeune. Cette dernière portait d'ailleurs un pull marinière parfaitement conforme au cliché français sous sa veste en cuir. C'est son regard à elle qu'il croisa alors, et elle lui sourit un peu timidement.

"Bonjour," dit-elle en anglais.

"Bonjour," répondit-il poliment, et il détourna la tête, faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'un vendeur le fixe quand il regardait quelque chose, alors il prenait soin de ne pas infliger ça aux personnes qui s'approchaient de sa petite table de pique-nique sur laquelle étaient exposées ses peintures.

Elles étaient toutes plutôt petites parce que c'était plus facile à transporter pour lui qui venait en métro jusqu'ici, n'ayant pas de voiture. Elles représentaient des paysages et des choses typiquement japonaises. Du coup, les touristes étaient ses principaux acheteurs.

Il les écouta parler d'une oreille attentive, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elles disaient. Il lui sembla entendre encore une ou deux fois le mot ' _beau_ ', mais sinon, c'était un parfait charabia qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il entendit qu'on s'adressait de nouveau à lui en anglais.

"Excusez-moi, je voudrais acheter celle-là s'il vous plait," demanda la plus jeune des deux touristes en pointant une petite toile représentant une rivière bordée de cerisiers blancs en fleurs, dont les pétales volaient et se posaient à la surface de l'eau sous l'impulsion, on pouvait le supposer, d'un léger vent.

Akaashi acquiesça et prit la toile pour l'emballer dans un morceau de papier kraft. Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à la recouvrir afin qu'elle ne s'abîme pas, la fille lui parla encore :

"C'est vraiment très beau ce que vous peignez," dit-elle en souriant, et derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux pétillaient de sincérité. Cela serra le coeur d'Akaashi, tout en lui faisant sincèrement plaisir.

"Merci," dit-il. Il lui tendit la toile emballée : "Ça fera 1,000 yens s'il vous plait."

Elle lui tendit un billet de 2,000 yens, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa mallette pour lui rendre la monnaie, elle lui fit signe d'arrêter.

"Gardez la monnaie."

Akaashi haussa un sourcil, surpris : "Vous êtes sûre ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Ça doit vous prendre du temps de peindre tout ça, vous le méritez. C'est vraiment magnifique ce que vous peignez ! Ça ne doit pas être facile..."

Sa dernière phrase lui donna la désagréable impression qu'elle avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, su voir ce que ces peintures étaient pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait une âme suffisamment artistique pour voir que ce n'était, au fond, pas l'art auquel il aspirait.

"Oh. Merci."

Il inclina poliment la tête, et par réflexe, les deux touristes firent de même. Elles le remercièrent, et finalement, elles s'éloignèrent pour continuer leur tour du marché. Akaashi les regarda partir, gardant le regard fixé sur la plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui dise que sa peinture était jolie, mais cela ne lui faisait jamais réellement plaisir. En fait, ça le rendait surtout amer.

 _Si ma peinture est si belle_ , pensait-il. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à la faire exposer ?_

Recevoir des compliments, et se poser cette question à chaque fois, ça l'énervait et ça lui donnait le cafard. Alors il se renfrognait, enfouissant son visage dans son écharpe jusqu'au nez.

Si il avait du talent, si c'était ce que tout le monde lui disait, pourquoi est-ce que cela ne finissait pas par payer ? Pourtant, d'autres qui avaient moins de talent que lui réussissaient ! Ça, c'était la pensée que ce qui lui restait de son orgueil d'artiste lui dictait.

C'était frustrant. Peut-être que parfois, le talent ne faisait pas tout. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait aucun talent, et que les gens ne le complimentaient que par politesse. C'était tout à fait probable. Ils s'arrêtaient devant son stand par curiosité, et pour ne pas paraître trop rustres de ne rien acheter, ils lâchaient un ' _comme c'est joli !_ ' avant de s'éloigner sans rien de plus, et d'oublier son travail la seconde suivante.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il passait tant de temps à préparer ces toiles pour si peu de reconnaissance. Car malgré le fait qu'il avait essuyé tous ces refus de la part des galeries d'art, tous ces commentaires négatifs de la part des critiques d'art qui avaient vu ses oeuvres, il gardait une certaine fierté, et était en quête de reconnaissance.

Et ce n'était pas si contradictoire, au fond. Il se raccrochait à sa fierté, et voulait être reconnu pour se prouver à lui-même et prouver aux autres qu'il valait encore quelque chose. Qu'il avait du talent. Qu'il ne gaspillait pas ce _qu'elle_ lui avait légué. Être reconnu par ses pairs, il était persuadé que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être sauvé. Que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire disparaître le fantôme qui noircissait sa vie. C'était vraiment, il en était sûr, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Or ses plans avaient été chamboulés. Et se retrouver là, à cinq heures du soir, dans le froid à espérer gagner un peu d'argent, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un mendiant. Il détestait ça. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait encore son père sur le dos, qui lui reprochait de continuer à peindre malgré tout. Mais il était bien content, ce sale type, que son fils ramène des extra d'argent à la maison.

Enfin, maintenant qu'il travaillait au café et touchait un salaire, il pourrait arrêter. Arrêter totalement de peindre. Cela ferait plaisir à son père. Ce serait sans doute pour le mieux. Il ne savait pas.

"Alors, tu vends bien aujourd'hui ?"

Une nouvelle fois interrompu dans sa réflexion, Akaashi avisa le sourire Colgate que lui adressait Oikawa, debout en face de lui, blotti dans sa parka kaki, la capuche doublée de fourrure synthétique rabattue sur sa tête et les mains dans les poches.

Akaashi haussa les épaules, même pas étonné de le voir là.

"Comme d'habitude. Y'a pas énormément de touristes à cette époque."

Oikawa hocha vaguement la tête, tout en laissant son regard courir sur les peintures exposées devant lui. Il ne dit pas qu'il les trouvait belles, à aucun moment. Et Akaashi savait qu'il ne le dirait pas. Oikawa le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas lui faire cet affront.

"Je ne vais pas tarder à remballer, je pense," soupira alors Akaashi en se frottant les mains. "J'me gèle et de toute façon, ça commence à se vider. Je pense pas vendre encore."

"Je t'offre un truc à boire ?" proposa Oikawa en relevant vers lui un regard en coin. Il avait l'air sérieux, ne souriait plus. Akaashi sentait venir la discussion par rapport à sa fuite du bar la veille.

"Je veux bien boire un truc chaud," accepta-t-il cependant. "Chez moi ? J'ai pas envie d'aller dans un café avec tout ça," ajouta-t-il en désignant ses peintures.

"Ça me va."

Akaashi attrapa le sac qu'il avait jeté sous la table pliante, et commença à y entreposer délicatement les peintures invendues. Oikawa le regarda faire sans l'aider parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses peintures avec des mains dont il ne savait pas où elles avaient traîné. En cinq minutes, il n'y avait plus de trace de son stand. Oikawa proposa de porter la table pliante et ils se mirent en route.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, ils y étaient. Alors que Keiji tournait la clé dans la serrure, Oikawa demanda : "Ton père est pas là ?"

"À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être déjà parti au boulot."

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement sombre. Le seul trouble au silence était la musique un peu étouffée par la porte close de la chambre de sa soeur.

"Je suis rentré," lança Akaashi sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

"Pardon du dérangement," suivit Oikawa parce que c'était la coutume, en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Ils quittèrent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes. Akaashi abandonna son sac et la table pliante dans l'entrée.

"Je vais prévenir Mei que je suis rentré et préparer du thé," lança Keiji en s'engageant dans le couloir. "Tu sais où est ma chambre."

Il laissa son ami trouver son chemin. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa soeur, et il entendit un 'oui' sonore par-dessus les basses de la chanson qu'elle écoutait. En entrant dans la pièce, il la trouva allongée sur le ventre sur son futon, un manga dans une main et un onigiri dans l'autre. Elle fronça les sourcils et grogna un ' _pas touche_ ' en voyant son frère lorgner dessus. Il raffolait de ces trucs.

"Oikawa est là," dit-il en détournant les yeux de la boulette de riz. "On est dans ma chambre."

Mei grimaça vaguement en levant les yeux au plafond, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et hocha la tête en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" demanda Akaashi en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la porte. Il avait pris l'habitude de souvent lui parler de ses centres d'intérêt, même si il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, parce qu'il savait que ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

"En quoi ça t'intéresse ?" aboya cependant Mei en guise de réponse, sans même le regarder. "T'aimes même pas les mangas."

Sa réponse surprit assez sérieusement son frère. D'habitude, elle s'enthousiasmait facilement lorsqu'il lui posait des questions sur ses mangas et ses anime. En y regardant bien, elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Elle battait furieusement l'air avec une de ses jambes, comme si elle était agacée ou impatiente, et elle avait la bouche pincée. Elle faisait tout le temps cette moue-là quand quelque chose l'énervait.

"Est-ce que ç—"

"Ouais, ça va," l'interrompit-elle brusquement, et elle lui lança un regard étroit et méchant. "Tu peux aller retrouver Oikawa-san maintenant, c'est bon."

Et comme elle n'avait pas l'air encline à parler pour l'instant, Akaashi obéit et il referma la porte. Il soupira en se passant une main dans la nuque quand il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer.

Comme une immense majorité des jeunes de son âge, Mei était en plein dans la période ingrate qu'on appelait la crise d'adolescence. Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle croyait avoir tout vu, tout fait, tout connu et supportait mal les reproches, peu importe qui en était l'émetteur. Quelques jours plus tôt, il y avait eu un appel de son collège parce qu'elle s'était battue avec un garçon en cours de sport. Quand leur père l'avait appris, il l'avait calmement sermonnée parce que ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver, mais elle, elle s'était sentie agressée et s'était mise dans une colère noire.

Elle était souvent de mauvais poil, et Keiji avait l'impression de marcher un peu trop souvent sur des œufs quand il s'adressait à elle dans ses mauvais moments. Sans compter qu'avec sa particularité, elle avait sans doute encore plus de choses à gérer par rapport à elle-même et son entourage que les autres.

Il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Et puis il avait un invité après tout, il n'allait pas le laisser attendre pendant que lui essayait de tirer les vers du nez de sa soeur pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'il entra finalement dans sa chambre avec le thé et de quoi grignoter, il trouva Oikawa assit en tailleur sur son futon, en train de feuilleter le carnet de croquis qu'il avait laissé traîner plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans, surtout des griffonnages assez sombres au fusain qu'il avait faits pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration des dernières semaines.

Quand il s'approcha de lui, son invité referma le carnet et le reposa au bord du futon là où il l'avait trouvé. Il accepta la tasse qu'Akaashi lui tendit, et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, chacun sa tasse dans les mains et un maxi paquet de choco balls entre eux.

"Désolé d'être parti brusquement hier soir," lança directement Akaashi. Il se doutait que la conversation en viendrait rapidement ici, alors autant commencer par ça.

Oikawa secoua la tête.

"C'était vachement embarrassant pour moi," dit-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. "Mais je te pardonne. Bokuto s'est attaqué à un point sensible, pas vrai ?"

Akaashi baissa piteusement la tête. Ces mots sonnaient bizarrement, comme s'il s'agissait encore d'un reproche. Mais c'était la vérité, Bokuto l'avait surpris en lui demandant s'il peignait, et il avait réagi au quart de tour. Peut-être un peu trop brutalement, avec du recul. Mais enfin, maintenant, c'était fait.

"Ça fait plus d'un mois, Akaa-chan," continua Oikawa après une poignée de secondes silencieuses. "Ça m'embête de devoir te dire ça, mais tu devrais passer à autre chose."

Ce fut comme une soudaine douche froide pour Akaashi. Comme un coup de taser en plein dans la poitrine. Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien entendu.

"Passer à autre chose ?" répéta-t-il, et il reprit soudain du poil de la bête, plantant un regard aussi sombre et étroit que celui qu'il avait reçu de sa soeur un peu plus tôt dans les yeux désolés d'Oikawa. Ça devait être un truc de famille. "Toi aussi, tu t'y mets ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de devoir te dire ça, mais ta réaction d'hier était vraiment disproportionnée."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens," aboya Akaashi. "Alors ne te permets pas de juger de si ma réaction était disproportionnée ou non."

"Mais je voudrais comprendre !" insista Oikawa. "On est amis depuis un moment, pas vrai ? Mais pourtant, je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce qui se tramait vraiment dans ta tête. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, mais si tu ne m'expliques pas—"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre," rétorqua Akaashi. "Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, simplement de ne me soutenir. J'arrive pas à croire que toi, tu me sortes ce discours-là."

Akaashi tremblait, Akaashi était furieux. Akaashi qui était d'habitude si calme et composé, qui n'haussait jamais la voix et qui savait toujours garder son sang-froid, avait à cet instant perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui, d'après les gens qui le connaissaient mal, quelqu'un de froid et inexpressif.

Akaashi se sentait blessé et trahi.

Aussi bête que cela puisse sembler, il avait toujours, depuis qu'il le connaissait, recherché le soutien d'Oikawa. Ils étaient différents tous les deux, dans leurs personnalités et un peu dans leurs façons de penser aussi. Mais malgré tout, et il se demandait parfois pourquoi c'était le cas, Akaashi aimait bien ce type-là. Il avait quelque chose d'apaisant lorsqu'il vous regardait avec ses yeux profonds, et puis il avait rarement la langue dans sa poche et était parfois, quand il n'était pas _hyper_ lourd, plutôt amusant et de bonne compagnie. Et puis Akaashi n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il savait qu'il avait une grosse dette envers lui qu'il ne savait pas comment rembourser, mais il savait aussi qu'Oikawa ne recherchait pas de juste retour. Il l'avait aidé parce que ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Akaashi avait confiance en Oikawa et l'appréciait énormément, même lorsqu'il ne le montrait pas. Alors ce qu'il lui disait là, cela le blessait. Il pensait trouver du soutien auprès de lui. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à se faire un peu sermonner pour la veille, c'était vrai qu'il avait dû se retrouver un peu embarrassé qu'il se dispute avec l'ami de son coup de coeur et parte comme ça. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que celui qu'il considérait comme son seul ami sincère lui sous-entende qu'il devrait tirer un trait sur la peinture et passer à autre chose.

Il ne comprenait même pas comment Oikawa avait pu penser qu'il serait d'accord avec cette idée. Comme s'il pouvait simplement passer à autre chose. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple rupture ou de quelque chose comme ça. On parlait de l'art qui le définissait et le gardait en vie. Donnait du sens à sa vie.

Il se sentait déjà assez horrible d'avoir cédé à son père en acceptant de prendre un travail et d'arrêter d'essayer de se faire reconnaître. Ce fantôme revenait déjà le hanter suffisamment souvent depuis ça ; s'il acceptait de tirer un trait sur la peinture, ce serait pire. Et les remords, la haine de lui-même, le dénigrement de sa personne s'accroîtraient encore. Peut-être alors qu'il virerait totalement cinglé lui aussi.

Oikawa avait l'air désolé, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer.

"Je suis désolé Akaa-chan," dit-il sincèrement. "Je peux imaginer que ce n'est pas facile. Mais écoute, même si tu ne passes pas complètement à autre chose, essaye au moins de prendre du recul. C'est en train de te ronger, cette obsession pour la peinture et la renommée."

"C'est faux."

C'était _vrai_. Oikawa fronça tristement les sourcils, et l'air de pitié sur son visage brûla Akaashi tellement fort qu'il avait envie de hurler et de le foutre dehors. Il avait soudain envie d'être seul. Il s'en foutait que ça le ronge, que ça le consume jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus rien du tout. Il n'était déjà pas grand-chose, plus même la moitié d'un être humain. Et tout ce qui faisait encore tenir son corps vide debout, c'était la peinture. La promesse, les traumatismes.

"Ok. Si tu le dis."

Oikawa sembla lire dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il avait à peine touché à son thé, il posa sa tasse et se leva du futon, lissa rapidement son pull.

"Il vaut mieux que je te laisse. Repose-toi, t'as l'air épuisé."

Akaashi ne répondit pas, et il ne le regarda pas non plus. Il garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur la surface fumante de son thé. Il écouta la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer, et puis quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée. Quand le silence fut retombé, seulement troublé par ce qui lui provenait de la musique de sa soeur, Akaashi déposa sa tasse à côté du futon lui aussi, et il se laissa tomber allongé sur le couchage. C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué. Et il n'avait pas envie de penser. Alors il ferma les yeux, et il dut s'endormir car lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faisait nuit noire dans la pièce.

Ce soir-là, le repas s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère glaciale. Mei n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire et semblait toujours énervée par une chose inconnue. Keiji, lui, était d'humeur tout aussi noire. Ils avaient dîné en silence, sans échanger un seul mot, le son de leurs baguettes et des assiettes comme seul fond sonore. Et puis après avoir débarrassé, Mei était retournée s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant à son frère le soin de s'occuper de la vaisselle.

Dehors, un orage avait éclaté, et c'était comme si l'univers entier était en colère ce soir.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Misaki ? Vos sentiments par rapport à ce qui est évoqué de sa relation avec Terushima ? Et pour Akaashi ? Vous êtes d'accord avec ce qu'Oikawa lui a dit ? Dites-moi tout ! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai casé quelques petits trucs qui peuvent passer inaperçu mais qui ont plus d'importance qu'ils n'en ont l'air~**

 **Petit cameo de Nakaa-chan dans ce chapitre (qui s'offre un voyage au Japon avec sa cousine bc why not), parce qu'on a eu un délire et que je fais un cameo dans sa fic Dance, Dance (que vous** **devez ****lire si ce n'est pas déjà le cas)**

 **Je tiens encore à remercier infiniment les personnes qui reviewent ! Je lis toutes vos reviews avec beaucoup d'attention et j'ai toujours un immense sourire quand je le fais ! Vos avis et vos encouragements me font juste tellement plaisir que je pourrais en pleurer ! Je suis en vacances vendredi, alors promis je vous répondrai dans la semaine suivante ! :D Merci encore du fond du coeur, et merci également aux personnes qui lisent sans laisser de trace de leur passage (même si ça me rend triste de pas connaître vos opinions ;-; )**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	7. GRAFFITI 6 : Alone, only left to fall

**Hey hey heeeey !**

 **Omg vous y croyez vous que je suis (preeesque) dans les temps pour poster ce chapitre ? Pour une fois ! Enfin, le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais bon. Il est assez calme alors il avait pas forcément besoin d'être hyper long quoi. En plus je l'ai écris en étant hyper malade !**

 **Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6** — Alone, only left to fall

 _La peinture n' est pour moi qu' un moyen d' oublier la vie. Un cri dans_  
 _la nuit. Un sanglot raté. Un rire qui s' étrangle._

(Georges Rouault)

Trois heures vingt-huit du matin, un éclair zébrait le ciel. Un, deux trois, quatre — le tonnerre grondait. Akaashi avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur le plafond. Lorsqu'un rayon de lumière explosait dans le ciel nocturne, il envoyait se refléter sur la surface blanche au-dessus de lui, les ombres des branches dénudées du pommier qui dépérissait dans leur minuscule cour. La pluie tambourinait contre les carreaux tellement fort que le verre aurait pu voler en éclats. À chaque coup de tonnerre, la petite baraque tremblait jusque dans ses fondations.

Lorsqu'il était petit, Akaashi avait peur de l'orage. Sa sœur aussi en avait eu peur jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Tous les deux avaient été guéris de leur phobie par leur mère et aujourd'hui, Akaashi aimait l'orage. Il le trouvait artistique. C'était elle qui lui avait appris que la tempête était une pièce d'art de la nature.

Il se souvenait de cette fois-là, lorsqu'il avait six ans. Il s'en souvenait, non pas parce qu'il avait une mémoire particulièrement aiguisée, mais surtout parce que ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour-là l'avait marqué, et avait marqué une étape majeure dans sa vie. C'était une nuit d'été, et Keiji, tout petit et tout tremblant, était venu se glisser dans la chambre de ses parents en quête de protection contre la violente tempête qui hurlait dehors. Sa mère, réveillée par ses sanglots étouffés, l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait marché avec lui jusqu'à la fenêtre. Là, le visage de son fils tout blotti contre son cou, elle avait ouvert les rideaux et avait parlé d'une voix basse.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est l'orage, Keiji ?" avait-elle demandé.

"Une perturbation atmosphérique," avait répondu le petit garçon. S'il n'avait pas développé de fibre artistique, Akaashi aurait sans doute été un scientifique. Lorsqu'il était très jeune, il était passionné par tout ce qui touchait aux sciences physiques.

Sa mère avait gloussé doucement dans l'obscurité ; un rire si bas qu'il avait presque été camouflé par le fracassement de la pluie.

"Oui, mais pas seulement," avait-elle dit. "L'orage est comme la toile animée d'un artiste bien plus grand que nous."

Akaashi avait alors vaguement tourné la tête pour regarder dehors, mais un nouveau coup de tonnerre avait fait trembler la maison, et il avait vivement caché son visage à nouveau. Sa mère, douce comme à son habitude, avait posé une main contre sa tête et avait doucement caressé ses cheveux.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Keiji. Regarde, lorsque les éclairs apparaissent dans le ciel, tu ne trouves pas que cela ressemble à une peinture ?"

"Je veux pas regarder," avait répondu la petite voix d'Akaashi.

"Allons, ne me dis pas que l'art te fait peur," avait plaisanté sa mère. "La nature est artistique, et le ciel et la plus belle pièce d'art qui soit. Les couchers de soleil, les rouleaux de nuages sur un fond de ciel bleu, et puis l'orage au milieu d'une nuit d'été, qui décore le ciel différemment à chaque fois. Tu devrais regarder Keiji, c'est vraiment beau."

Timidement, doucement, le petit garçon releva la tête une deuxième fois. Son corps tout blotti dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère pour le rassurer, il regarda par la fenêtre, mais ne vit rien d'autre que leur rue bombardée de trombes d'eau si puissantes qu'il avait l'impression que les gouttes pourraient le transpercer s'il sortait maintenant. Et il ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère trouvait beau dans l'orage.

Et alors, un éclair fendit le ciel. Akaashi ferma les yeux. Sa mère rit. Il rouvrit un œil, juste un. Et il regarda le ciel noir comme le suif. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre éclair apparaisse. Et cette fois, le garçonnet le vit. Il le regarda apparaître et puis disparaître aussi vite, en un battement de cil.

La lumière avait traversé le ciel en un instant, et pendant une seconde, la nuit avait semblé plus lumineuse. Les boules de nuages étaient apparues plus distinctement sur la voûte céleste, et les fils lumineux qui s'étaient éparpillés les avaient fait resplendir, comme si derrière cet amas obscur, il y avait de la lumière. Une lumière vive, comme celle du jour en pleine nuit.

L'éclair avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, mais la lumière dans le regard de Keiji, elle, était restée.

"Tu vois," avait parlé sa mère. "Il y a là-haut un Grand Peintre, et parfois, lorsqu'il est inspiré, il peint un orage. Et comme ce Grand Peintre a beaucoup d'affection pour les humains, il leur fait partager son œuvre et leur offre ce spectacle. Alors maintenant, lorsqu'il y aura de l'orage, n'ai pas peur et regarde. Il n'y a pas une œuvre d'art qui ne vaille pas d'être admirée. Alors ne crains pas l'orage, laisse-le t'éblouir."

Cette nuit-là, Akaashi avait passé de longues heures assis dans son futon, juste devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, à regarder le ciel s'allumer par intermittences, et il avait beaucoup pensé. Il trouvait l'orage violent, un peu agressif. Mais il avait pensé que cela devait être parce que ce Grand Artiste qui était là-haut était fougueux et passionné. Il jetait la peinture qui était les éclairs sur le ciel, et même s'il peignait l'orage avec toute la violence de l'univers, il en ressortait une œuvre grandiose qui était tout ce que devait être une œuvre d'art.

Elle faisait ressentir des choses. Certaines personnes craignaient l'orage, et d'autres l'appréciaient et aimaient à l'observer chambouler le monde avec ses airs apocalyptiques.

Depuis ce jour-là, Akaashi n'avait plus jamais eu peur de l'orage. Et c'est peu de temps après cette nuit-là qu'il avait pris la décision de devenir peintre. En grandissant, il avait fini par réaliser que le Grand Peintre dont sa mère lui avait fait miroiter le talent n'existait pas, mais il n'avait cependant jamais cessé de trouver les tempêtes artistiques.

Lorsque les nuits étaient orageuses, il trouvait difficilement le sommeil, et souvent, il se retrouvait sur un coup de tête, à peindre à deux heures du matin, des toiles qu'il trouveraient atroces au lever du jour. Les nuits d'orage l'emplissaient de tout un tas de sentiments tout aussi orageux, et tenter d'extérioriser ces émotions sur une toile résultait bien souvent, si ce n'est toujours, en des peintures sombres qu'il avait honte d'avoir peintes lorsque la transe de la nuit le quittait.

Akaashi se redressa sur son futon, rejetant sa couverture à ses pieds. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir de toute façon, alors autant profiter de son insomnie pour peindre. Il marcha en silence jusqu'à son placard, et sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, il en sortit une toile vierge, sa boite de peinture et son chevalet. Il n'avait presque plus de toiles, il allait falloir qu'il en rachète. Peut-être.

Il s'arrêta. Peut-être qu'il devrait en profiter. Comme les fumeurs qui promettaient : "quand j'ai fini ce paquet, j'arrête !". Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire la même chose. _Quand je n'ai plus de toiles, j'arrête_. Il aurait déjà dû arrêter de toute façon, mais cela aurait été du gâchis de jeter ces toiles qu'il avait payées une fortune.

Il s'installa au centre de la pièce, son chevalet déplié et une toile posée dessus façon paysage. Depuis qu'il l'avait jeté par terre, il n'était plus très stable, mais en s'asseyant et en le maintenant avec les jambes, ça allait.

Akaashi prépara tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ouvrit la boite en bois dans laquelle il rangeait sa peinture et quelques pinceaux, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, la main levée, un pinceau coincé entre les doigts, il s'arrêta.

Que peindre ?

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre au moment où un éclair illuminait le ciel, et presque immédiatement s'en suivit le tambour assourdissant du tonnerre. L'orage était juste au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque la tempête était si proche, cela donnait l'illusion qu'elle était aussi plus violente, et le grondement enragé résonnait jusqu'au fond du cœur d'Akaashi.

Il ferma les yeux, concentra toute son attention sur le son de la pluie qui hurlait contre sa fenêtre. C'était puissant, presque comme si cela avait été des graviers qui tombaient du ciel, et non pas de l'eau. Il se demanda ce qui arriverait si les trombes de pluie violentes brisaient la fenêtre. L'eau et le vent se déverseraient dans sa chambre, détrempant tout sur leur passage. Les éclats de verre voleraient dans tous les sens, et peut-être qu'ils le blesseraient.

Peut-être qu'un éclat viendrait se planter en plein dans son cœur, ou dans sa tête, ou bien lui trancherait la jugulaire par un malheureux hasard.

Ou peut-être que les débris seraient projetés dans ses yeux et le rendraient aveugle. S'il devenait aveugle, beaucoup de choses changeraient. S'il devenait aveugle, il ne pourrait plus peindre ou apprécier une toile lui non plus. S'il devenait aveugle, il ne pourrait plus voir le tag de la Chouette qui lui traînait toujours dans le fond de l'esprit comme une pensée obsédante.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il était tombé sur cette peinture murale, et il continuait à passer devant jour après jour, à chaque fois qu'il allait travailler et qu'il rentrait du travail. Tous les jours, il se demandait s'il serait encore là, intact dans toute sa splendeur et son impressionnante agressivité. S'il n'aurait pas été vandalisé (et c'était ironique qu'il craigne cela, car ce tag en lui-même était, au fond, un acte de vandalisme) ou effacé par la pluie. Et chaque jour il était là. Et le voir installait dans la poitrine d'Akaashi une myriade de sentiments qui s'ancraient à chaque coup d'œil un peu mieux en lui.

Il avait foi en l'idée que l'Œuvre d'un artiste reflétait son âme et ce qu'il avait enfoui tout au fond de lui. Ses craintes, ses joies, les choses qu'il haïssait et celles qu'il adorait. Cette peinture-là lui inspirait toujours la même chose. Cette ville en flammes, et cet oiseau de proie au regard presque vivant, dont le plumage embrasé était la source improbable de l'incendie le faisaient toujours frémir. S'en dégageait une haine envers le monde, et sans doute une idée un peu fantasmée, un peu utopique, de changer ce monde. Brûler la ville pour reconstruire quelque chose de mieux par dessus, parce que c'état par le feu que l'on effacerait le mieux les crimes d'une humanité corrompue par elle-même et ce qu'elle avait créé.

C'était peut-être un peu extrême, mais l'idée était bien là. La personne qui avait peint le tag de la Chouette avait sans aucun doute une âme pleine de révolution. Une âme flamboyante et immense, du genre que l'on ne pouvait que remarquer et admirer. Le genre d'âme gonflée de passion qui faisait jaillir dans le cœur de chaque personne touchée par elle un puissant sentiment d'exaltation, et l'impression de pouvoir tout accomplir en la suivant.

Akaashi, lui, bouffé par la société, Akaashi qui avait à maintes reprises courbé l'échine devant les critiques, et obéit bien sagement à chaque fois qu'on lui avait dit de rentrer chez lui parce qu'il n'avait aucune chance de devenir quelqu'un, admirait sans doute un peu (un peu trop) celui qui avait peint cela, sans même le connaître. Et peut-être qu'il avait une certaine sympathie pour cet inconnu révolutionnaire.

Il avait trempé son pinceau dans la gouache dont l'odeur particulière avait le don de l'apaiser, et il s'était mis à peindre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il peignait. Il peignait, c'est tout. Il laissait parler ce qu'il ressentait, car c'était cela, l'art. Et d'une certaine façon, cela lui faisait un bien fou et libérateur.

Penché en avant sur sa toile, le bout de sa langue pincé entre ses incisives (il mordait toujours sa langue lorsqu'il peignait, et c'était un signe qu'il était concentré), il faisait courir la brosse sur la surface blanche, la couvrant petit à petit, avec toute l'application du monde. La pluie battante n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement dans le fond de sa tête alors qu'il se jetait dans son art à corps perdu, englouti par sa concentration.

En réalité, cela faisait un long moment (un trop long moment) qu'il n'avait pas peint pour lui-même en laissant parler son cœur. Obsédé par l'idée de faire exposer sa peinture, il avait fini par conditionner son art aux standards qui lui donneraient une chance de parvenir à ses fins. Il avait étudié les œuvres qui faisaient parler d'elles dans le monde de la peinture, et avait essayé de les reproduire, de s'adapter au style, au coup de pinceau (bien en vain, au final).

Et c'était d'une tristesse ! Qu'était-ce que l'art ? Un moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments, de créer quelque chose avec pour matériau ce que l'on avait au fond du cœur, au fond du ventre perdu au fond de ses entrailles. L'art, c'était prendre un stylo, une poignée de glaise ou un pinceau, et créer quelque chose qui serait le reflet de notre âme. L'art était le moyen de s'exprimer librement.

Alors, avoir voulu se restreindre et se cantonner aux standards, Akaashi avait fini par en avoir profondément honte. De toute façon, cela avait été inutile. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'il avait peint la toile qu'il avait présentée à sa dernière entrevue, il l'avait peinte avec tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Mais encore une fois, cela avait été un échec cuisant. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait peint avec son cœur.

Les paroles qu'Oikawa lui avait dites dans l'après-midi s'imposèrent à lui. "C'est en train de te bouffer, cette obsession pour la peinture et la renommée". C'était beaucoup trop vrai. Il n'avait plus eu que ça dans la tête pendant des mois. C'était pour ça qu'il avait arrêté ses études après le lycée (puisqu'il n'avait pas été reçu dans l'école d'art pour laquelle il avait postulé), et c'était sans doute pour ça que son père avait fini par lui poser un ultimatum. Parce que ça le bouffait.

Pendant des mois, il n'avait fait que peindre, contacter des galeries d'art, peindre, se déplacer pour présenter ses œuvres, peindre, essuyer des refus, peindre, jeter ses peintures et peindre encore, et supporter le fantôme, et peindre, peindre, peindre encore avec en écho dans le fond de sa tête, ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés, qu'il n'oublieraient jamais.

"Tu dois peindre, Keiji. N'arrête jamais de peindre. Tu dois toujours continuer à peindre."

Et il avait peint. Pendant des mois, des années, il peignait et peignait encore jusqu'à en avoir mal, jusqu'à ce que son dos hurle de douleur d'avoir été penché sur son chevalet, jusqu'à ce que son poignet soit raide et ses doigts ankylosés d'avoir été serrés autour du pinceau.

Il aimait peindre, alors cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait adoré ça depuis sa petite enfance. Et pourtant, pourtant... Pourtant, il détestait ce qu'il pouvait peindre, et ne trouvait rien de beau ou de libre dans son art à lui. Il aimait peindre, plus que tout. C'était sa raison de vivre, la seule chose qui le définissait. Il était Akaashi Keiji, le peintre. Ou plutôt l'aspirant peintre qui ne serait jamais qu'un aspirant. Qui ne serait jamais reconnu. Qui n'honorerait jamais sa promesse. Détestée promesse, salvatrice promesse. Il se demandait parfois ce que serait devenue sa vie s'il n'avait jamais fait cette promesse.

C'était pour elle qu'il peignait ainsi aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'était à cause de cette promesse qu'il restait minable. Une pâle copie d'artiste qui se raccrochait à un bout de talent et à un souvenir pour essayer de faire quelque chose ; qui, noyé dans sa fierté avec ses démons et ce fantôme, s'essoufflait.

Parfois, Akaashi réalisait à quel point il était fait de contradictions. Foulé au pied, plein de haine tant et si bien qu'il ne savait même plus ce qui en était la source ou qui en était la cible, rongé de peurs, il restait gonflé d'ego. Et entendre dire, ou penser qu'il était mauvais en art le partageait toujours.

Il y avait une partie de lui qui acquiesçait et souffrait, et voulait hurler et pleurer, et qui admettait à quel point c'était vrai et comme ça le plongeait dans le désespoir, et il y avait l'autre partie qui gonflait la poitrine avec arrogance, et se targuait d'un impétueux "qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?". C'était difficile, parfois, d'être tiraillé entre son anxiété et sa fierté. Entre sa haine de lui-même et le réflexe autoprotecteur de penser qu'il y avait pire que lui.

Tout était tellement confus dans son esprit qu'il ne savait plus que penser de lui-même, de sa vie, de sa peinture, du monde tout entier. Il se sentait si perdu et vulnérable. Comme Oikawa le lui avait fait remarquer, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois depuis sa dernière entrevue avec des critiques d'art. Et depuis, était-il arrivé à une conclusion sur ce qu'il devait vraiment faire ? Ses vaines tentatives d'introspections avaient-elles porté leurs fruits ?

Non, quelle vaste blague ! Il n'arrivait à rien et c'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'on le pressait de tous les côtés. Il ne voulait pas finir serveur toute sa vie, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution de repli. Il avait grandi et toujours basé ses plans se carrière sur la peinture, persuadé qu'il était qu'il deviendrait grand et célèbre. Tout était tombé en ruine, et un mois ne lui serait pas suffisant. Il aurait besoin de plus de temps. De temps pour mettre en ordre ses pensées, de temps pour faire le deuil de ses rêves, de temps pour trouver ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant.

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse respirer, qu'on le laisse faire à sa manière et à son rythme. Il voulait juste qu'on laisse le temps à la dernière flamme d'espoir rebelle qui brûlait encore au fond de lui de s'éteindre d'elle-même.

Son dernier coup de pinceau fut accompagné des premiers rayons d'un jour gris. L'orage était passé. Il était six heures moins cinq du matin. Akaashi reposa son pinceau et cambra son dos en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Comme d'habitude, il se sentait tout engourdi après avoir été assis et immobile si longtemps, mais il avait appris à tirer du réconfort de cette sensation qu'il avait un jour trouvée sincèrement désagréable. Sa sœur lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer qu'à force d'être courbé ainsi lorsqu'il peignait, il finirait par avoir de sérieux problèmes de dos en vieillissant. Mais ça lui était égal.

Il se leva et recula d'un pas pour inspecter sa peinture. Il fronça un peu le nez en avisant ce qu'avait tracé son pinceau, tout en pensant avec ironie que si un psychologue devait un jour voir ça, il penserait que Keiji avait un sérieux problème. Mais ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, aucun psy ne serait jamais amené à voir ça. Lorsque la peinture serait parfaitement sèche, il la couvrirait et la cacherait, ou bien il la jetterait, la détruirait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Il se sentit soudain accablé de fatigue et songea qu'un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors il sortit de sa chambre, à tâtons, laissant reposer au milieu de la pièce, sur le chevalet bancal, l'expression de ses sombres pensées nocturnes.

La toile, si blanche lorsqu'elle était vierge, avait été souillée de noir, de beaucoup de noir, et de rouge, et de jaune, et d'un peu de gris aussi. Au milieu des ténèbres dont les ombres rappelaient vaguement une ville, une silhouette humaine était en proie aux flammes qui dansaient, immobiles sur le coton noirci, tout autour d'elle et avaient déjà tant brûlé sa peau que tout son corps visible au travers du rouge feu était couleur cendres. L'être immolé avait les yeux tous noirs comme des trous, et un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si la morsure du feu était pour lui une tendre caresse.

Comme si la mort qui le faucherait lorsque les flammes auraient détruit toute son enveloppe de chair et de sang serait une douce bénédiction.

Dans le fond de la toile, derrière la silhouette en flamme étaient quelques plumes brûlantes qui tombaient dans l'ombre de cette ville incendiée.

* * *

"Dis Akaashi, il s'est passé un truc entre toi et Oikawa ?"

Akaashi tourna la tête vers Yukie et il croisa son regard plein de curiosité. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et la jeune femme ajouta, tout en déposant un verre de limonade sur le plateau que le serveur avait laissé sur le comptoir.

"Quand je lui ai demandé s'il savait à quelle heure tu prenais aujourd'hui, il m'a lancé un sale regard et il m'a dit qu'il savait pas, mais carrément sèchement tu vois. Il avait l'air un peu énervé à ton évocation en fait. Alors je me suis dit qu'il s'était peut-être passé un truc entre vous."

Akaashi cligna des yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Oh, alors Oikawa était en colère contre lui. C'était sûrement à cause du fait qu'il s'était énervé contre lui la veille, et aussi qu'il les avaient plantés au bar deux jours plus tôt. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui en voudrait comme ça. Enfin, c'était vrai qu'il avait été plutôt dur avec lui. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça lorsqu'ils étaient chez lui. Il irait s'excuser lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion.

"Vous vous êtes disputés ?" insista la barmaid face à l'absence de réaction de son collègue, tout en poussant le plateau vers lui.

Akaashi secoua vaguement la tête, et il récupéra le plateau, lançant rapidement avant de s'éloigner : "Pas vraiment."

"Ça veut dire quoi 'pas vraiment' ?" entendit-il dans son dos, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Yukie était comme Oikawa, elle adorait les ragots. Et Akaashi n'avait aucune intention de lui étaler sa vie privée, dont faisait partie son accrochage avec l'autre serveur.

Alors qu'il apportait à des clients les commandes qu'il venait de récupérer au bar, il croisa justement Oikawa qui revenait de la terrasse avec des verres et des tasses vides. Il chercha son regard, mais son ami l'ignora superbement. Akaashi pinça les lèvres. C'était assez désagréable de se faire snober comme ça. Surtout par Oikawa. Sans compter que lui aussi avait des raisons d'être en colère. Si c'était comme ça, et bien d'accord. Lui aussi l'ignorerait, et ce petit manège durerait le temps qu'il devrait durer.

Ainsi ce jour-là, les deux amis ne s'échangèrent plus un regard ni un mot. Et même si, à chaque fois qu'il passait au bar, Yukie essayait d'obtenir des détails, Akaashi ne cracha pas un mot à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'Oikawa termina son service vers quatorze heures, il ressortit par devant après s'être changé au vestiaire, et Akaashi le suivit du regard pour découvrir que s'il était sorti par l'entrée principale, c'était pour rejoindre Iwaizumi qui était assis sur son banc habituel. Il s'y était installé presque une heure plus tôt, Akaashi l'avait vu. Bokuto et Kuroo n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui, et bien que ne pas voir Bokuto avait soulagé le serveur, il avait été un peu déçu de ne pas apercevoir Kuroo, avec qui il aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de plus parler lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus au bar.

Keiji resta un peu abasourdi et pendant une poignée de secondes, il ne put détacher son regard de son ami, discutant avec Iwaizumi de l'autre côté de la rue, un large sourire irradiant sur son visage. Alors ils se voyaient maintenant.

Akaashi se fit la réflexion qu'au final, il n'avait jamais demandé à Oikawa comment s'étaient passées les choses pour lui au bar. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait aussi un peu pour ça d'ailleurs. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait été très égoïste, ne se concentrant que sur ses propres problèmes et sa propre crise existentielle et artistique ce dernier mois. Et lorsque son ami avait voulu l'aider, il l'avait remballé parce que son opinion sur le sujet ne lui avait pas plu.

Il avait été capricieux, en plus d'être égoïste. Et plutôt injuste, il devait bien l'admettre.

Suivant du regard Oikawa et Iwaizumi s'éloigner en parlant, l'un à côté de l'autre et leurs épaules se frôlant presque, pour aller on ne sait où, Akaashi sentit sa poitrine se serrer un peu, et c'était désagréable. En voyant le seul ami qu'il avait vraiment, et avec qui il était en froid par sa faute, partir comme ça après l'avoir ignoré toute la matinée, il sentit un sentiment détestable tomber sur son cœur comme une pierre.

Soudain, alors que la silhouette d'Oikawa disparaissait au coin de la rue, le laissant ici sans un regard, il se sentit _très_ seul.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Comme je l'ai dis, c'était un chapitre assez calme, avec un premier flash-back ! Pas mal de pensées d'Akaashi aussi, assez confuses parce que ce pauvre petit est tout troublé :') On m'a fait remarquer qu'Akaashi avait un peu un comportement de gamin capricieux, et c'était plutôt voulu en fait. Mais là, il commence à prendre conscience de son comportement de merde :D**

 **Bref voilà quoi, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :D Et merci infiniment aux personnes merveilleuses qui laissent des reviews vous êtes les personnes les plus adorables du monde ! Et merci aussi aux personnes qui lisent simplement !**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. GRAFFITI 7 : Fights

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Ma vie est un bordel absolu sérieux i need help. Mon writing block me donne envie de me tirer une balle dans le crâne uuugh. J'arrive pas à écrire, genre mon calendrier de l'avent il est mort de rire je l'ait totalement abandonné... et puis j'ai des mp en attente, et des review, et je me déteste et je déteste ma vie.**

 **Enfin bref, c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vous présente le chapitre 7 de paint the city with the colors of our hearts. Après presque 2 mois. Franchement bug up à ceux qui sont encore là parce qu'avec mes publications aléatoires, je comprends qu'on puisse laisser tomber. Alors merci les gars vous gérez !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...**

 **Bonne lecture?**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7** — Fights

 _We scream, we fight, we say things that we don't mean, we hurt and we act so selfish,_  
 _but be careful son, to not see a second too late how wrong you really was._  
 _Be careful cause you migh lose more than you expected._

( **Moi** , parce que je trouvais rien qui me plaisait à mettre là)

"Kei-nii si tu te lèves pas, tu vas te faire virer"

C'était cette douce menace qui avait tiré Akaashi du sommeil ce matin-là. Paresseusement, il avait ouvert les yeux pour découvrir le visage de sa soeur qui, penchée au-dessus de lui, lui offrait une sorte de grimace réprobatrice, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée. Elle avait l'air d'une mère agacée face au refus de son enfant de sortir du lit un matin d'école.

Keiji la regarda, les yeux à demi ouverts, pendant une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles ils se fixèrent en silence, et puis avec un léger grognement, il se retourna pour faire face au mur, en remontant la couverture sur sa tête.

"J'y vais pas aujourd'hui," marmonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

"Oh tu vas pas commencer !" répliqua sa soeur avec agacement, et Akaashi sentit qu'elle s'asseyait sur le futon. "Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Il s'est passé un truc au café ?"

"C'est rien," maugréa l'aîné. "J'ai juste pas envie d'y aller"

"Oh t'as pas envie d'y aller ? Eh bah tu veux un scoop ?"

Il sentit que sa soeur se relevait, et une seconde plus tard, sa couverture lui était arrachée. L'air de la pièce lui donna la chair de poule et le fit frissonner. Il se retourna, énervé, vers sa soeur qui se tenait debout, le toisant de toute sa hauteur avec un regard noir.

"T'as pas le choix," termina-t-elle. "Grandis un peu Kei-nii"

Et sur cette dernière réplique cinglante, elle ressortit fièrement de la pièce. Mei adorait houspiller son grand frère. Et même si parfois, elle allait trop loin, le plus souvent, ses remontrances faisaient du bien à Keiji. Même si c'était à lui que revenaient la plupart des responsabilités, lui qui était majeur et responsable, il arrivait que sa petite soeur se montre plus adulte que lui.

Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son couchage, le regard un peu dans le vague. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Oikawa. S'il l'avait dit à Mei, elle l'aurait accusé d'avoir un comportement puéril, et cela aurait été bien humiliant de s'entendre dire ça par une ado de 14 ans.

"Est-ce que je devrais m'excuser ?" se demanda-t-il à demi-voix.

Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de torts, et que c'était sa faute s'il était maintenant en froid avec son ami. Oikawa était une personne qui avait toujours eu la main sur le coeur, et une grande notion de l'amitié. Sans doute qu'inconsciemment, Akaashi avait pensé qu'il avait son amitié et ne la perdrait jamais, peu importe combien il se montrerait égoïste. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait été vraiment trop égoïste.

Il chercha à se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment pris le temps de s'intéresser à Oikawa et à ce qu'il pouvait avoir à raconter, sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Mais il ne se souvenait pas. Cela devait remonter à loin. Il n'avait vu que sa petite personne ces derniers mois, alors qu'Oikawa avait tellement fait pour lui. Il l'avait aidé à dégoter des entretiens avec des critiques, et lui avait trouvé un job quand il avait dû arrêter de poursuivre son objectif. Il lui avait toujours apporté un grand soutien moral, et après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Akaashi l'avait remercié en s'énervant contre lui alors qu'il cherchait juste à l'aider.

"Tu parles d'un ami," souffla-t-il, et il se leva pour récupérer ses vêtements de travail. Il n'avait pas le choix, hein ? Il fallait qu'il aille au café. Alexandre, son patron, l'avait prévenu qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le licencier à la moindre bavure. Et il savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il avait dit cela.

Tant pis. De toute façon, il allait travailler, pas taper la discute. Il n'aurait qu'à faire son travail en évitant Oikawa. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps est-ce qu'il allait l'ignorer avant de se décider à s'excuser (car il savait que c'était à lui de s'excuser), mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne ferait rien aujourd'hui. C'était encore trop frais, trop récent. Il fallait laisser un peu d'eau couler sous les ponts dans un premier temps.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, il rejoignit sa soeur dans la cuisine, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son père en passant par le salon où il dormait.

"Tu t'es levé finalement," remarqua-t-elle en le regardant de bas en haut.

"Comme tu le vois," répondit-il en ouvrant le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Mais en voyant à quel point il était vide, il se fit une note mentale d'aller faire des courses après son service.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux pas aller bosser ?" demanda Mei avec nonchalance, mais dans sa voix transparaissait comme une sorte de mépris ou d'arrogance agacée.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur en ce moment ?" répliqua son frère, décidant d'attaquer à son tour plutôt que répondre simplement, ou juste éluder la question?

"Ça t'regardes pas," fit sa soeur avec un peu d'agressivité, comme si elle s'était sentie attaquée par le retour de question.

"Pareil," conclut Keiji.

Le frère et la soeur se défièrent du regard. D'habitude, l'aîné, qui avait pris la plupart de ses traits de caractère de leur père, avait le calme nécessaire pour gérer le feu du tempérament de sa soeur, hérité de leur mère. Mais lorsque le fort caractère de Keiji ressortait et se cognait à celui de Mei, cela faisait toujours des étincelles. Ils ne se disputaient pas souvent, mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était souvent pour des choses pas si importantes, et cela pouvait être violent. Comme s'ils préféraient s'affronter sur des broutilles pour camoufler leurs réels problèmes.

"Très bien, me dit rien. Je m'en fous de toute façon," aboya Mei en quittant la pièce après avoir foudroyé son frère du regard une dernière fois.

Quand elle fut sortie, Akaashi soupira. En ce moment, il avait l'impression que ses relations étaient tendues avec tout le monde. Avec son père, avec sa soeur, avec Oikawa, et puis il y avait aussi Bokuto contre lequel il s'était énervé. Il ne devait vraiment pas être de bonne compagnie ces derniers temps, et cela devait un peu déteindre sur son entourage. Mieux aurait-il peut-être valut qu'il aille se cacher loin, très loin de tout et tout le monde...

Il regarda son portable pour constater qu'il devait partir ou il serait en retard. Il se résigna à ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner, puisqu'il n'y avait de toute façon rien à manger, et cinq minutes plus tard, il était en route pour le café.

Quand il y arriva, la première tête qu'il vit fut celle d'Oikawa qui servait deux jeunes femmes en tailleurs sur la terrasse. Il détourna rapidement le regard pour faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, et entra dans l'établissement sans savoir si son ami l'avait regardé et remarqué son arrivée.

Il salua Yukie au bar en passant pour rejoindre les vestiaires, et quand il eut déposé sa veste et son écharpe, enfilé son tablier et pointé son heure d'arrivée, il retourna dans la grande salle. Il était neuf heures et demie du matin, et son service s'achevait à treize heures. Heureusement, la journée avait l'air de commencer relativement calmement.

Travailler au café était toujours aussi inintéressant que le premier jour. C'était une routine très répétitive, et au fil du temps, même les visages des clients devaient familiers, car c'était toujours un peu les mêmes qui fréquentaient l'établissement. Des habitués. Et même s'ils avaient aussi un certain nombre de clients occasionnels, Akaashi ne voyait plus que les visages qu'il voyait tous les jours, jour après jour.

Il ne connaissait pas les noms de ces gens, mais connaissait pourtant des choses sur eux qu'il ne devrait pas connaître. Des morceaux de vies qu'il avait perçues en surprenant une conversation, en passant.

Ainsi il savait que le quarantenaire en costume-cravate qui prenait toujours un expresso en terrasse et le sirotait pendant des heures en vérifiant ses mails avait perdu son emploi, mais, ne voulant pas inquiéter son épouse, faisait semblant de partir travailler tous les matins. Il savait que la jeune femme qui passait souvent vers treize heures avec une amie, et commandait toujours un café mocha, trompait son fiancé depuis un petit moment maintenant avec un collègue de bureau plus jeune qu'elle.

Ça, il en entendait des histoires scabreuses, tellement qu'il pourrait se faire de sacrées sommes en faisant chanter les clients dont il entendait les petites histoires.

Au début, il sentait un peu coupable ; maintenant, c'était devenu sa seule distraction, et il était passé maître dans l'art d'espionner les conversations des gens sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. En même temps, ils ne faisaient jamais vraiment attention au serveur lugubre à qui on décrochait bien difficilement un sourire.

Enfin, Akaashi était bien heureux lorsque ses horaires coïncidaient avec les heures de grande fréquentation du café. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire au moins, et le temps passait un peu plus vite. Il avait aussi moins le temps de lancer des coups d'oeil à Oikawa, espérant peut-être un peu bêtement à chaque fois de croiser son regard. Mais jamais son ami ne semblait lui accorder d'attention.

Va t'excuser, disait son subconscient à Akaashi. Mais à chaque fois, il se trouvait des excuses. Ils n'avaient pas leur pause en même temps, et pendant le service, il était inconcevable qu'ils règlent leurs petites affaires. Peut-être après leur service alors, mais Akaashi n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier si Oikawa finissait en même temps que lui aujourd'hui.

Ce jour-là, pendant tout son service, le banc en face du café resta vide. Akaashi se demanda si Iwaizumi allait finir par venir. S'il allait venir manger avec ses amis, ou s'il viendrait seul, s'il ne serait là que pour attendre Oikawa. Il se demanda comment était leur relation, s'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, si les choses marchaient bien entre eux. Et puis il était interrompu dans ses réflexions par un client qui l'interpellait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu Alexandre, au fait.

Sur les coups de treize heures et quart, Akaashi signala à Yukie qu'il partait, et la barmaid le remercia pour son travail aujourd'hui. Ils avaient commencé à avoir du monde aux alentours de midi, et c'est pourquoi il quittait un quart d'heure plus tard que prévu. Il aurait pu rester encore un peu plus, pour faciliter la tâche des serveurs qui prenaient sa relève, mais il avait des choses à faire cette après-midi. Et puis il n'avait pas de raison de faire l'altruiste. Il avait fini son service, rien ne le retenait.

Il rentra au vestiaire. Il ouvrit son casier. Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude d'y laisser son téléphone et on ne lui avait pas encore volé. Il retira son tablier et son veston. Les plia. Les rangea. Il ne les ramenait chez lui pour les laver que deux fois par semaine. Et puis il sortit sa veste. L'enfila. La ferma. C'était encore et toujours les mêmes gestes répétitifs, la même routine ennuyeuse qui lassait profondément l'âme artistique d'Akaashi. Il n'avait jamais été épris d'habitudes routinières. Bien sûr, il avait une sorte de petit quotidien qu'il avait dû s'imposer parce que c'était comme ça que fonctionnait le monde, mais avant, sa vie était un peu comme une aventure. Peindre l'envoyait dans des mondes subconscients fascinants qu'il avait un jour adoré explorer.

Maintenant, c'était différent.

Il referma son casier avec un profond soupir et, son sac à dos jeté sur l'épaule, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Et c'est ce moment-là que choisit Oikawa pour entrer en détachant son tablier.

Tous les deux eurent le même réflexe de s'arrêter brusquement, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Et ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant un temps qu'Akaashi ne put limiter. Peut-être une minute, peut-être une seconde.

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait passer à côté d'Oikawa et partir en l'ignorant, ou bien rester là comme un idiot à attendre Dieu sait quoi ?

Quelque chose lui disait qu'Oikawa restait volontairement arrêté au milieu de son chemin. Alors il le regarda en silence, dans l'attente de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cela le rendit tout de même un peu nerveux.

"Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais je vois Iwaizumi maintenant," commença-t-il en levant le menton, et le reproche était cinglant dans son intonation.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, préférant faire profil bas.

"Bokuto lui a fait passer un message pour toi," continua-t-il. "Bokuto, c'est le garçon contre lequel tu t'es énervé au bar l'autre jour."

"Je sais qui c'est," répliqua sèchement Akaashi en commençant à vaguement s'échauffer. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à trop la ramener, mais il n'aimait pas l'air supérieur d'Oikawa. Cependant, il sentit aussi son estomac se nouer. Bokuto avait fait passer un message pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Peut-être que c'était des insultes parce qu'il avait été si odieux avec lui?.

"Il a dit de te faire savoir qu'il est désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton sang froid, et qu'il espère que vous pourrez vous revoir en bons termes."

Akaashi cligna des yeux, un peu hébété. Pause. Bokuto voulait le revoir ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient accroché lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus. Sans doute qu'ils s'étaient fait mutuellement une plutôt mauvaise impression. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il le revoir ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

"Je-," commença Akaashi, mais Oikawa le coupa.

"Il aurait voulu te le dire en face, mais il ne voulait pas t'énerver encore."

Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un monstre de colère perpétuelle non plus, pensa Akaashi. Enfin, comme son coup de sang était pratiquement tout ce que Bokuto avait vu de lui, il pouvait le penser.

"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée," avoua-t-il doucement, et Oikawa lui lança un drôle de regard.

"Quoi, tu te crois si bien que tu n'accepterais même pas ses excuses ? Alors que ce n'est pas lui qui en doit le plus."

Le sang d'Akaashi ne fit qu'un tour à cette remarque.

"Tu veux bien arrêter, Oikawa," demanda-t-il un peu agressivement. "Ok j'ai pas été génial ces derniers temps, mais t'as pas besoin de me le renvoyer au visage sans arrêt."

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles," répondit l'autre serveur avec un sarcasme certain.

"T'as quel âge sérieux ?" s'agaça Akaashi. Il sentait que la conversation ne prenait pas un bon tournant, et autant il n'avait pas envie d'envenimer encore davantage sa relation avec Oikawa, autant il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se laisser rabaisser et critiquer sans rien dire.

"Je peux te retourner la question, avec tes petits caprices de diva," feula Oikawa en élevant un peu la voix.

"Tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon," répliqua Akaashi avec colère.

"C'est ton excuse à tout ça !" s'emporta Oikawa en esquissant un grand geste de bras rageur. "Si tu me parlais, peut-être que je pourrais essayer de comprendre !"

Ils se turent alors tous les deux, leurs regards noirs ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Le minuscule vestiaire était plein d'air toxique et d'électricité. Un mot de travers, et tout pourrait exploser. Akaashi était fatigué. Il en avait assez d'avoir cette impression de ne plus contrôler sa vie et ses relations avec les autres depuis qu'il avait raté cette dernière chance qu'on lui avait autorisée. Et puis il s'était déjà accroché avec sa soeur avant de venir travailler ; il en avait assez des disputes.

Et puis il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher encore plus avec Oikawa en disant des mots qu'il regretterait d'avoir prononcés, juste parce qu'il était en colère. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort à plusieurs niveaux, et qu'il devait s'excuser. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie maintenant parce qu'Oikawa lui renvoyait ses fautes en pleine tête avec toute son arrogance.

"Écoute Oikawa," reprit-il plus calmement.

"Quoi ? Tu vas encore essayer de fuir ton problème en me sortant que t'as pas envie d'en parler ?"

"Mais arrête de me prendre de haut comme ça !"

Et voilà qu'il explosait encore. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et il avait chaud au visage alors qu'il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Visiblement, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de se parler pour l'instant. Cela ne les mènerait à rien.

Akaashi soupira, et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Oikawa fut plus rapide que lui.

" Bien, j'ai compris," fit-il froidement. "T'as pas l'air disposé à me parler pour l'instant. Très bien."

Alors, sans rien dire de plus, il attrapa son casque de moto et pivota sur ses pieds pour sortir du vestiaire. Akaashi ne bougea pas pendant une poignée de secondes, fixant bêtement la porte ouverte par laquelle son ami était rapidement parti. Bien, apparemment, la situation avec Oikawa n'était pas encore prête à s'arranger. C'était encore trop tôt. Ou du moins, Akaashi espérait que c'était ça, et qu'une fois qu'un peu de temps aurait passé, il pourrait s'excuser pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre entre eux.

En soupirant, il referma son casier et attrapa à son tour ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pris sa pause ce matin, et avait travaillé sans s'arrêter jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait faim, avait juste envie de rentrer s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Peut-être peindre un peu, s'il trouvait le courage. Mais il fallait encore qu'il passe faire des courses. Est-ce que son père serait à la maison lorsqu'il rentrerait ? Il serait soit en train de dormir, soit au bar du coin à se saouler pour passer le temps.

Il salua Yukie en passant, et la barmaid le regarda passer en lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

Dehors, le soleil hivernal irradiait au milieu du ciel gelé. Comme un automatisme qu'il avait développé, il ne savait pas vraiment quand, Akaashi lança un regard vers le banc qu'il pensait trouver vide. Il fut un peu surpris de découvrir que quelqu'un y était assit, et que ce quelqu'un n'était pas Iwaizumi. Il plissa vaguement les yeux, comme si sa vue en serait aiguisée, pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Et il n'hallucinait pas. C'était Bokuto qui était là. Seul. C'était un peu curieux. D'habitude, lorsqu'il était là, c'était pour accompagner Iwaizumi. Et ils étaient toujours avec Kuroo.

Le curieux garçon croisa son regard, et le souffle d'Akaashi se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il le vit se lever d'un bond, et marcher vers lui. Bêtement, il resta immobile et le regard figé. Son coeur s'emballa peut-être un peu. Il avait une sensation bizarre. Il se sentait un peu gêné aussi. Ce qu'Oikawa lui avait dit tout juste quelques minutes plus tôt était toujours clair dans son esprit. Bokuto voulait le revoir. Et il était là.

Le temps lui sembla passer au ralenti, et c'était presque douloureux de le regarder s'approcher. Marchait-il vraiment si doucement, ou bien l'appréhension d'Akaashi distordait-elle les secondes ? Finalement, Bokuto s'arrêta devant lui, à distance raisonnable. Il leva ses grands yeux jaunes vers Akaashi et le fixa avec un air bizarre. Cela mit Akaashi mal à l'aise.

"Salut," lança-t-il, et le serveur pouvait entendre dans le léger tremblement de ce mot qu'il devait être un peu nerveux lui aussi.

"Salut," fit à son tour Akaashi, presque comme une question, presque comme s'il n'était pas sûr que c'était ce qu'il devait dire. Mais très honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Euh, désolé de passer à l'improviste comme ça," continua alors Bokuto en passant une main nerveuse dans sa nuque. "En fait, j'étais avec Iwa, mais il- euh... il vient de partir avec Oikawa et... bah... il m'a dit que t'allais sortir aussi, alors si je voulais te voir... enfin..."

Il n'arrêtait pas de buter sur les mots et avait l'air de se débattre avec lui-même pour réussir à former une phrase. Akaashi gardait le silence, et se contentait de le regarder. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait pas non plus à aligner deux mots l'un après l'autre. C'était tellement bizarre et gênant.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, voilà," réussit à dire Bokuto après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Et puis il planta simplement son regard dans celui d'Akaashi. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé, cela se lisait sur son visage, et cela mit son interlocuteur encore plus mal à l'aise, rappelant la culpabilité à l'ordre. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser après tout. Et pourtant, il avait l'air si sincèrement désolé...

Akaashi soupira.

"C'est rien," dit-il. "C'est surtout ma faute."

"Bah, si j'avais pas insisté, t'aurais pas eu à t'énerver..."

"J'aurais pas dû m'énerver dans tous les cas," répliqua Akaashi avec fermeté. "C'était idiot de ma part et ça a tout gâché. Je suis désolé. J'étais... pas dans mon état normal."

Bokuto le regardait toujours avec insistance, et Akaashi eut l'impression qu'il attendait qu'il développe, qu'il lui explique pourquoi il n'était pas lui-même ce soir-là. Or il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui en dire plus.

"Bon, hum... je dois faire les courses et puis rentrer, alors..." fit-il pour tenter de s'échapper.

"Ah, ouais !" s'exclama alors Bokuto, et il dévia finalement le regard. Akaashi se sentit immédiatement plus léger. "En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir qu'on ait pu s'expliquer !"

Il tendit la main. Akaashi la regarda, perplexe. Il releva les yeux vers Bokuto qui lui souriait.

"On peut être potes maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

Akaashi était perplexe. Est-ce que ce genre de question se posait vraiment dans un premier lieu ? Est-ce qu'on ne devenait pas amis avec les gens naturellement si le courant passait bien, sans avoir à demander ?

Mais il était si désespéré de s'échapper de cette situation embarrassante qu'il suivit le courant sans se poser plus de questions.

"Je... suppose."

Il tendit la main à son tour et Bokuto la serra si vigoureusement qu'Akaashi crut qu'il allait repartir avec. Quand il le lâcha, il avait l'air très heureux.

"À la prochaine alors !" chantonna-t-il. "Faut qu'Oikawa et toi vous sortiez encore avec nous, ok ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr," répondit Akaashi pour être poli.

Et puis après un dernier signe de la main et un dernier sourire forcé, il se détourna et partit aussi vite que possible sans avoir l'air suspect. Alors qu'il marchait, il avant encore l'impression de sentir le regard de Bokuto lui brûler le dos, et cette sensation désagréable ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut tourné au coin de la rue-.

Là, il s'autorisa à ralentir la cadence, et il souffla profondément.

Ce Bokuto lui laissait une impression bizarre plutôt déstabilisante. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était encore un peu amer par rapport à ses questions au bar. Parfois, il y avait des moments comme ça. Dans un mauvais moment, quelqu'un disait quelque chose qui ne nous plaisait pas, insistait un peu trop sur un sujet délicat, et cela nous restait sur la conscience pendant un moment, quand bien même la personne n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions. Quand bien même c'était une rancœur injuste.

Malgré tout, il se sentait un peu soulagé d'avoir pu s'expliquer. Cela faisait au moins un problème de réglé. C'était un bon début. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important de ses problèmes. Son froid avec Oikawa le tracassait déjà plus, entre autres choses.

Il se réconforta en se disant qu'un petit pas en avant était un pas en avant quand même. Maintenant que c'était réglé, il n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper. Mais il espérait quand même que Bokuto ne deviendrait pas trop collant, ou ne demanderait pas à ce qu'ils sortent tout le temps. Il avait l'air de ce genre de gars. Hyperactif. Qui aime être toujours dehors, à bouger et à s'amuser. Pas du tout le genre d'Akaashi en gros.

Enfin, il verrait bien ça le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il devait faire les courses et rentrer. Il avait laissé la vaisselle dans l'évier en partant ce matin, et il était évident qu'il ne serait pas venue à son père la bête idée de la laver. Il allait encore devoir s'y coller.

Il espérait quand même que lorsqu'il rentrerait, sa soeur serait de meilleure humeur. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir la gérer elle aussi.

* * *

Après avoir pu mettre les choses au clair avec Akaashi Keiji et s'être excusé auprès de lui, Bokuto était de bonne humeur. Il était vraiment tracassé à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le détester alors que lui adorait tout le monde. Et puis Akaashi n'avait pas l'air méchant, même s'il s'était énervé contre lui et lui avait dit des choses plutôt acerbes.

Mais maintenant, tout ça était derrière ! Akaashi avait dit qu'il voulait bien devenir son ami, et il avait même accepté qu'ils se revoient.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à la salle communautaire, puisqu'Iwaizumi était parti avec Oikawa et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il y avait trouvé Kuroo et Kenma, assis à table, des feuilles et des partitions griffonnées étalées devant eux, vraisemblablement occupés à travailler sur une nouvelle chanson.

"Les gars !" s'écria-t-il en les voyant, et il fonça jusqu'à eux. "Vous devinerez jamais !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Kuroo en rassemblant les feuilles.

"Je suis allé voir Akaashi !"

"Akaashi ?" fit Kenma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Oui, tu sais, le gars avec qui je m'étais disputé au bar ! On t'en avait parlé !"

"Le gars avec qui tu t'es disputé ?" répéta Kuroo. "Tu veux dire le gars qui a pété un plomb sur toi sans raison ?"

"Je suis sûr qu'il avait une raison," contra Bokuto pour prendre sa défense. "Il a juste... pas voulu me la donner..."

Kuroo pouffa, l'air un peu méprisant.

"Mais en tout cas, on s'est expliqués aujourd'hui, et il veut bien qu'on soit amis !" continua Bokuto avec excitation. "Il a même accepté qu'on se revoie !"

"T'as vraiment envie de le revoir ?" s'assura son ami, l'air perplexe. "Il a vraiment pas été cool avec toi. Les gars qui s'énervent sans raison comme ça, j'les sens pas."

"T'inquiète, j'suis sûr qu'il est cool ! Faut juste... prendre le temps de le connaître?"

"Si tu l'dis..." Et dans un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, Kuroo retourna à ses partitions.

Comme la conversation avait l'air terminée, Bokuto s'éloigna de la table pour aller s'installer sur un vieux pouf dans lequel il se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans un grand "pof". Il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir son carnet et son stylo à paillettes.

"En tout cas," entendit-il alors, et il tourna la tête vers Kuroo. "S'il s'en prend encore à toi sans raison, il aura affaire à moi."

Bokuto sourit. Kuroo était beaucoup trop protecteur avec lui. Avec toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait en fait.

"Ça marche."

Il ouvrit son carnet, et commença à écrire.

 _13 octobre 2016_

 _Ce matin, Iwa nous a dit qu'il sortait encore avec Oikawa, et il a accepté que je vienne avec lui l'attendre près du café. Je voulais voir Akaashi pour pouvoir enfin m'excuser. J'étais hyper nerveux ! Je savais pas par quoi commencer, et je me suis foutu la honte en n'arrivant pas à parler. Mais au final, on a pu se réconcilier. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse sortir encore ! Avec Iwa et Oikawa, et toute la bande ! Kuroo a pas l'air d'être trop fan de lui depuis l'incident du bar, mais c'est parce qu'il me couve trop. Il supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à moi. Mais Akaashi... je suis sûr qu'il voulait pas être méchant._

 _J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose. Il a l'air triste. Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Peut-être qu'en devenant ami avec lui, je pourrai le découvrir. Et peut-être que je pourrai l'aider à retrouver le sourire ! Il a pas l'air du genre à sourire beaucoup. Enfin, il fait beaucoup de sourires, mais ils sont forcés, c'est cramé direct._

 _On verra bien. En tout cas, cet aprèm on va au ciné avec Kuroo, Kenma, Tendou, Mattsun et Makki. Teru a un truc, mais il a pas voulu nous dire quoi. Sûrement encore un truc pas super légal. Tant pis pour lui, parce que le film a l'air trop cool !_

 _Depuis que j'ai vu monsieur Shirato l'autre jour, je me sens un peu fatigué, mais il paraît que c'est à cause des nouveaux médicaments qu'il m'a prescrits. J'espère que ça va pas être comme ça tout le temps !_

 _À part ça, **je vais bien**._

Il garda son carnet dans les mains et relut vaguement ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Matsukawa et Hanamaki n'arriveraient de la fac que dans une grosse heure. Alors pour s'occuper, il prit une nouvelle page et commença à dessiner. Ça l'occuperait. Lorsqu'il dessinait, le monde entier autour de lui disparaissait.

Et c'était la sensation la plus agréable qui soit.

* * *

 **Akaashi et Oikawa me saoulent à pas vouloir se réconcilier! sérieux vous avez quel âge tous les deux? enfin bref, ils ont intérêt de mettre les choses au plat bientôt ! peut-être dans le prochain chapitre qui sortira dans 5 ans? (j'ai l'impression d'être antoine daniel, la qualité et la notoriété en moins haha)**

 **Et sinon, une idée de qui est ce Monsieur Shirato que Bokuto voit? je commence à laisser des indices... *winkwink***

 **Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre était quand même potable et que vous me pardonnez pour la lenteur de publication ;-; le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant ! ...quand il sortira...**

 **Je commence à travailler demain alors je pense pas trop écrire le temps de m'y habituer mais après, comme je devrais faire des horaires tranquilles, j'écrirai autant que mon WB me le permettra ! o/**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
